Alma de metal,Corazón de guerrero
by Leon K53
Summary: Tras haber perdido la vida en Ragnarok,el destino ha decidido darle una nueva oportunidad a este heroe,pero esta vez sera en un mundo muy distinto al que conocio,ahora tiene la opcion de experimentare todo eso que cientos de años de luchas interminables le arrebataron,ahora al fin puede vivir una vida tranquila,si el asi lo elige...(Megaman Zero & MLP X-over)
1. Chapter 1

Hola lectores aka Leon K 53 reportandose al deber (ok no X3 ) bueno les dejo lo k es mi segundo fic de mlp,no sin antes aclararles unas cosas,esto para que no haya dudas

*la historia sucede en el año 2015,que es el número de años que lleva celestia en el poder (changos! Eso si es una dictadura,ni Porfirio Díaz :P )

*los personajes son anthros,cuando lean imaginenlos asi: . /-UIu509drPQA/Ug_vO5hnZOI/AAAAAAAAAHI/rovm9etzQ4Y/s1600/376372_rainbow%2525252Bdash_fluttershy_oc_anthro_suggestive_breasts_plot_panties_hootershy_

no se dejen llevar x lo que dice,no es nada sexoso pues no encontre otra que tuviera tan buen diseño,admas se ven bn :3

* su desarrollo tecnológico es el mismo que nosotros tenemos

*ocurre despues de la 4ta temporada

* y como en mi anterior fic

"": para pensamientos

\- :para dialogos

eso sería todo hasta ahora si algo más sucede les dire,bueno que lo disfruten!

Cap 1 Desde las estrellas...

Ponyville

Era un dia normal como cualquier otro,el sol brillaba en lo más alto del cielo y era adornado con una que otra nube que pasaba por ahi,la gente realizaba sus labores del dia a dia,los niños y jovenes estaban en la escuela exeptuando a algunos que se iban de fuga y el mercado del pequeño poblado estaba a reventar de gente que se amontonaba a realizar sus compras de la semana,en la pastelería sugar cube corner 4 chicas esperaban a una de sus amigas mientras picaban algo de postre y platicaban muy animosas,ellas eran rarity,pinkie pie,rainbow dash y fluttershy

-Wow crei que habria más gente hoy querida,esta muy solo para ser fin de semana (dijo rarity)

-Seeee...(hablo pinkie)...es por el mercado,cuando este viene nuestras ventas caen por que la gente gasta ese dinero en abasto en lugar de postres

-Bueno pero no es tan malo,por lo menos tenemos el lugar para nosotras solas wooo! (grito dash) Pinkie trae la bebida

-Oye dash no crees que es muy temprano para empezar a beber? apenas son las 12

-Y que!? Ya es viernes wooo!

-Fluttershy tiene razon querida,aun es muy temprano además si nos adelantamos no rendiremos en la fiesta de vinyl (dijo rarity)

-Ah si lo olvide,por cierto pinkie vas a ir?

-no lo creo dashie...me toca cuidar a los gemelos,además cheese sándwich aún no regresa de trottinham

-Uy vaya que le eres fiel a tu novio...jeje anda pinkie vamos a portarnos mal (mirando a pinkie de una manera retadora)

-Rainbow eso no es correcto,no tientes a pinkie (dijo fluttershy)

-ok,ok...entonces te tentare a ti...que dices fluttershy con quien vas a ir?

-EEPP! bueno yo...

-Es cierto cariño,por que no le has dicho a big mac,que? no te gusta? (pregunto rarity)

-Yo...yo...ay...O/O (agachando la cabeza)

-Ey chicas miren,están hablando sobre las interferencias en las redes inalámbricas

-Huh? Subele pinkie quiero oir

Pinkie subio el volumen del televisor,donde el reportero explicaba que las fallas en la comunicacion inalámbrica seguirán por un rato más,debido a una ola electromagnética que pasa sobre la atmósfera,además de que puede haber posibilidad de que algunas partes de equestria queden completamente incomunicadas,las chicas sólo fruncieron el seño al oír esto pues este problemas persiste hace semanas

Canterlot (Instituto aero-espacial)

En una sala de conferencias varios científicos conversaban sobre los efectos de la onda electromagnética y su aparición que fue de un dia para otro, ya habian pasado 2 semanas y aún no habían podido detectar su origen a pesar de que sólo se enfocaban en ese fenómeno,pero aun asi la respuesta parecía más distante que nunca

-y que hay de los niveles de radiación uv? hay veces que estos son tan altos que pueden ser confundidos con campos electromagnéticos (hablo un unicornio de pelaje verde claro y melena corta y blanca con pantalon cafe y camisa negra)

-No,ya revisamos el espectrómetro y la radiación solar no ha cambiado ni ha tenido llamaradas,además si hubiera un cambio en el astro rey celestia nos hubiera dicho (dijo una pegaso gris de melena turquesa larga que llevaba una falda de vestir cafe,y una blusa de manga larga amarilla)

-Y la E3 que reporta,ya tenemos comunicación?(pregunto un terrestre de pelaje negro y melena cafe con pantalones caqui,y camisa rojo claro)

-Nada aun,la interferencia no ha cedido desde las 7:00

Y dudo mucho que vaya a cambiar (hablo la misma pegaso)

-Ahhh maldición...esto me está dando dolor de cabeza...(dijo el unicornio)

-Ey no te estreses mint fog,estoy seguro que lo resolveremos (dijo el terrestre),sólo espero que sea pronto...

-Tal vez black sight,pero no estoy tan seguro...ya van 2 semanas y no hemos avanzado ni un poco

-Si...esta interferencia nos hace vulnerables...si los grifos o los changelings se enteran...no quiero ni imaginarme lo que harian (hablo la pegaso)

-oye tranquila sky dust ademas si nos atacan romperian la tregua con los dragones,asi que no les conviene jeje...

-tu siempre tan optimista verdad mint?

-Jaja claro!

Toc,toc

-yo voy (dijo el terrestre) ah,si que sucede glass brick

-Vengan chicos,ella quiere verlos... (dijo un pegaso naranja de melena amarillo claro)

-Ok,ya salimos

Los 3 científicos salieron del cuarto de juntas siendo guiados por el pegaso naranja,que los llevo por unos estrechos pasillos para luego salir a un enorme salón parecido al balcon de un teatro pero lleno de personas y ordenadores,lo que más destacaba era la enorme pantalla que estaba frente a todos,detrás de todas las filas de ordenadores una alicornio morada de melena larga y negra con una franja violeta que llevaba una bata blanca,falda de vestir y una blusa blanca veía con angustia el enorme monitor

-Que...donde estoy? que es este lugar..."mi cuerpo"...no puedo sentirlo...esto es la muerte...

Una pequeña esfera de energia vagaba por un infinito y oscuro vacio como el corazón de un agujero negro,no habia nada ni parece que lo haya habido nunca,era un lugar tanto tranquilo como inquietante y de no ser por la luz que irradiaba ese ser,la oscuridad se hubiera apoderado completamente de ese sitio

Flash!

-Ah! que es esa luz!

Repentinamente aquel vacio obscuro se convirtio en un lugar lleno de luz,aquella angustia paso a ser tranquilidad,el silencio abrumador desaparecio a pesar de que no había sonidos y la fuente de todo ese fue una esfera más grande de color amarillo,su luz irradiaba calor y tranquilidad

-quien eres?...(pregunto la pequeña luz)

-(chirrido)

-como?...entonces...sabes quien soy...o quien fui?

-(chirrido)

-Como que no me lo diras?...por favor,no tengo idea de donde vengo...sólo desperté aqui

-(chirrido)

-A que te refieres con una misión mas? NO LO ENTIENDES VERDAD!? ESTOY MUERTO!...además...no se quien soy...

-(chirrido)

-De verdad!? Me diras quien soy! gracias entonces yo vengo d-

-(chirrido)

-...aun no lo haras...pero...a que te refieres con que debo descubrirlo...y que es eso de que recuperare aquello que me fue arrebatado hace 200 años?

-(chirrido)

-oye no! NO TE VAYAS!

la luz que emanaba el ser de mayor tamaño inundo por completo aquel lugar,para luego desaparecer en un enorme destello que desvaneció a ambos seres

E3 (estación espacial equestriana)

-como vas con esos conectores,ya se restablecio la comunicación? (pregunto un unicornio violeta y melena roja,llevaba un pantalón azul y camisa verde)

-No aun no...la onda electromagnética no se ha desvanecido aun si lo conectó la interferencia nos aislaria (dijo una terrestre blanca de melena amarrilla,usaba pantalón corto de mezclilla y una camisa sin mangas)

-ya me estoy hartando de esto! no hemos podido determinar la fuente de este fenómeno

-Tomatelo con calma dusk evening,si te vuelves loco aqui tendré que matarte,o abrir la puerta tu decides (dijo la terrestre)

-Lo se ,lo se pero no se que sucede...esto pasó de un dia a otro...y la verdad no veo para cuando se pueda solucionar esto brigth cloud

Blip

-Oye ven a ver (dijo la terrestre)

-que? pasa algo? no me digas que la tormenta electromagnética desaparecio

-Uh...ok no te lo dire...pero si

-Como?

-sip,mira los espectografos no marcan lectura alguna...se fue...

-esto no es posible...(mirando el monitor)...pero como sucedio...no tiene sentido

El unicornio atrajo con su magia una libreta y un lápiz y despues miro por una de las ventanillas hacia el infinito espacio buscando algún indicio de tormenta espacial o algo que explicará la desaparición del campo magnético,penso que no hallaria nada pero vio a lo lejos varios pedazos de roca que se acercaban rápidamente

-...qu-que eso? (hablo en voz baja dusk)

-que pasa? parece que viste un fantasma (pregunto la terrestre)

-Creo que es algo peor...necesitamos contactar pero ya!

-Ok hare otro intento...(tecleando en el mando)...vamos,vamos...ah creo que ya pero la señal es algo debil

-Bien tengo que intentarlo...(apretando un botón)...adelante mando me copia?

Zzzz

-adelante,adelante...alguien me escucha?

Zzzz

-Contesten por favor! Adelante!

Zzzz aquzzzz mando zzz adelzzz zzztacion

-"ah que alivio"...atencion trozos de roca acercandose a la atmósfera,REPITO ASTEROIDES POR ENTRAR A LA ATMÓSFERA!

Zzzz comzzz dice zzzz repitzzzz por zzzzavor

-ESTA POR LLEGAR UNA LLUVIA DE METEOR-

Boom!

Ponyville

-Ah...no se si deberia ir a la fiesta de vinyl...no tengo pareja...y no se como invitar a big mac...

Fluttershy caminaba por la calles de ponyville rumbo a su cabaña en las afueras del pueblo,iba debatiendose si debía ir o no a la fiesta de vinyl,y además estaba el problema de que no tenia pareja aun,por una parte quería ir con big mac y por otra no sabía como decirle al semental rojo que la acompañara al evento,al llegar a su casa angel la esperaba con una mueca de desaprobación

-Ah? que sucede conejito,tienes hambre verdad? Bueno (cargandolo en sus brazos) eso se puede solucionar jeje vamos a la cocin-

Crash!

Un proyectil atravesó el techo de la casa de la pegaso haciendo un enorme estruendo,fluttershy se encogio del susto y con sus brazos abrazo fuertemente a angel,ahora en la sala habia un enorme cráter de tamaño de un sofa,luego de recuperarse del susto y con mucho miedo la pelirosa se acerco al hoyo el cual emanaba un humo muy denso

-q-que es eso!? d-d-de donde salio! "espero que no sea uno de esos alienígenas que salen en aquella película que vi con las chicas"...h-h-hola? hay algui-

Crash!

Un segundo meteoro cayo cerca de donde estaba la pegaso obligandola a soltar a angel y mandandola a volar contra un muro haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza,trató de ponerse en pie pero el impacto la aturdio demasiado,con un hilo de sangre bajando por su frente comenzó a cerrar sus ojos mientras angel la veia muy preocupado

Instituto aero-espacial

-repita,estacion repita

Zzzzz

-la comunicación se cortó de nuevo...dijo de algo que se acercaba

-Puede repetir el mensaje anterior?

-lo siento señorita,pero no había tanta interferencia que no fue posible registrarlo

Twiligth miraba con angustia el monitor que hace unos segundos había logrado establecer comunicación con la estacion pero repentinamente esta se corto,dio una mirada rápida a su equipo y luego les pregunto si habían logrado algún avance en las investigaciones,cosa que los científicos negaron,esto sólo hizo que la alicornio se sintiera más angustiada entonces cuando iba a dar una orden fue interrumpida por glass brick,que les dijo que miraran en la pantalla

-que sucede señor brick?

-Señorita twiligth,estaba revisando las lecturas de la intensidad del campo magnético y debo decirle que estas han desaparecido

-Como!?

-Y no sólo eso...el radar muestra algo

-muestrame

En el monitor aparecio una ventana de color verde que mostraba la ubicación del instituto y además la extensión del territorio de equestria,y en la esquina superior derecha muchos puntos brillantes comenzaron a surgir

-Esos son!?

-Ah...me temo que si...meteoritos que aunque no son de gran tamaño,su número es muy alto

-ya calcularon las cordenadas del impacto?

-Si...latitud 65,27 longitud 78,32...lugar conocido como..."oh no..."

-Anda que espera digame donde?

-El impacto...será en un pequeño poblado...llamado ponyville

El silencio en el complejo fue absoluto,los científicos miraban a la princesa que sólo se quedó con una expresión de sorpresa absoluta,sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder y su sangre se helo al saber que el lugar donde vivian sus amigas sería el area zero del impacto,aquel lugar que le había dado tanto estaba a punto de ser erradicado

Espero que les haya gustado, puedo prometerles que esta no será la historia del heroe que llega,vence al mal y gana esta será una historia muy diferente a las demas o por lo menos eso intentare y estoy seguro que muchos conocen a este legendario heroe dejen sus reviews y nos vemos en el sig cap!


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2 Armaggedon

Ponyville

El pueblo aún seguía en su ajetreada jornada,y en el mercado una pony de tierra de pelaje naranja y melena rubia peinada en una larga trenza vendía sus hortalizas ayudada por su hermano mayor que bajaba la mercancía de una camioneta y su hermana menor que daba una bolsa de manzanas a un cliente,la pony vestia una camisa vaquera de manga corta blanca amarrada de los últimos botones a manera de blusa y un pantalón azul claro algo desgastado además usaba un sombrero vaquero

-Ahhh...ufff...que calor hace,oye mac ya casi acabas de bajar la mercancía?

-Eyup

-Ojala acabemos rápido,para que pueda reunirme con las chicas...dijeron que estarian en sugar cube corner pero...(revisando su célular) no me han confirmado nada

-Oye applejack (llamo applebloom) el señor pregunta por uvas,aún tenemos?

-Uh,dejame revisar

Entre la multitud de gente,el trabajo y el calor el tiempo se les hizo eterno a los 3 hermanos pues no tenían tiempo ni de respirar,cuando faltaban 15 min para que el reloj diera la 1 de la tarde,la gente disminuyó un poco dejando a lo hermanos tomar un respiro,ahora estaban en la parte de atras de la camioneta sentados platicando

-Pfff...vaya que hay gente no big mac? (dijo applejack dando un sorbo a una botella de agua)

-Eyup (dijo el semental rojo que usaba una camisa azul claro y unos vaqueros negros algo decolorados)

-uuuu...yo quería ir con las chicas,hoy scootaloo intentara saltara con su scooter la boutique carrousel (dijo applebloom,usaba in overol de cuerpo completo y debajo traia una playera cafe)

-eso no es peligroso?

-para nada,ya lo intento con la escuela y casi lo logra

-casi?

-solo se rompio una pierna es todo

-no deberían intentar esa clase de locuras,suena peligroso

-oye tranquilo hermano,sweetie bell y yo sólo lo filmaremos

-ahhh niñas..."el mundo las hace y ustedes se juntan"

Los hermanos siguieron platicando por unos minutos mas,ya era la 1 y la gente había disminuido más debido al calor y la falta de sombra en el mercado,mientras applejack y big mac platicaban applebloom se echó hacia atras recostandose,miro al cielo y fue entonces cuando vio muchos puntos muy pequeños que brillaban como estrellas

-oye applejack?

-que pasa hermana?

-hay estrellas durante el dia?

-como?

-mira (apuntando con su dedo hacia el cuelo)

-huh? (levantando la vista) que es eso...estrellas?

Canterlot (salon del trono)

Twiligth volaba a todo lo que daban sus alas,los guardias apenas y la veian,sólo notaban un haz de luz color violeta que se acercaba rápidamente antes de abrir la puerta,a una gran velocidad llegó a la sala del trono buscando a su maestra pero sólo encontro a su hermana,la cual estaba sentada en el trono llevaba un vestido largo escotado de color negro con detalles de estrellas en toda su extensión,además tenía un broche de luna creciente en su hombro derecho

-Princesa luna! Donde esta la princesa celestia!?

-Lamento informarte que no se encuentra,tuvo que salir de emergencia hacia la nacion de los minotauros

-Yo tengo que advertirle de-

-tranquila twiligth ya estoy al tanto de la situación

-lo sabe!? Pero no hay comunicación?

-lo vi desde mi observatorio(parandose del trono y caminando hacia ella) además senti una extraña presencia llegar hace poco

-presencia?

-Si...(parandose frente al vitral de nigthmare moon siendo derrotada) no se explicarlo...pero antes de ver el campo de meteoros,vi un cometa atravesar la atmósfera y luego perderse en el horizonte...sea lo que sea esa cosa llevaba algo,o alguien...

-y que cree que sea?

-no se con seguridad...pero esa cosa...es el dueño de un gran poder...podria rivalizar con el mio y el de mi hermana

-esperemos que su intuición se equivoque..."rezo por que se equivoque"...entonces que haremos sobre la catástrofe que esta por pasar en ponyville?

-Lo lamento twiligth,pero no hay nada que hacer...(dijo luna poniendose a su lado)...no hay ninguna magia ni tecnología que pare algo que viene del espacio

-...n n-no...(twiligth comenzó a sollozar)...entonces mis amigas...todos los que conozco...van a...

-pero...(poniendo su mano en el hombro de twiligth) si te vas ahora tal vez reduzcas el numero de víctimas,y quiza rescates a tus amigas

-que... (dijo twiligth mirando a luna con lágrimas en los ojos)

-los helicópteros y los hombres están listos y te esperan...buena suerte princesa twiligth (sonriendole)

-...(mirando a luna)...GRACIAS PRINCESA,GRACIAS!

twiligth le dio un fuerte abrazo a luna que correspondio el gesto,luego de eso desplegó sus alas y asi como entro salio volando,dejando a luna sola en el cuarto del trono esta sólo suspiro y luego siguió viendo el vitral de nigthmare moon mientras pensaba sobre esa presencia que sintió y esperando que no fuera nada o que estuviera equivocada

Ponyville

Tras que applebloom noto la presencia de esas supuestas estrellas,algunos curiosos también comenzaron a notarlas pues estas se hacían más notorias y hasta parecía que crecian,algunos comenzaban a sentirse un poco nerviosos por la aparición de esas luces,applejack al igual que sus hermanos no despegaban la vista de esos objetos

-que crees que sean,mac? (pregunto applejack)

-aviones tal vez?

-uy uy, yo se! quiza sean bengalas! (dijo applebloom)

-A medio dia?

-quiza sean bengalas especiales que brillan en el dia ^_^

-...no lo creo

Las luces crecian cada vez más,tanto que a pesar de ser medio dia estas se notaban fácilmente con sólo mirara hacia arriba,incluso las labores del mercado se detuvieron cuando todos en el pueblo vieron esas estrellas,applejack aún no imaginaba que podrian ser pero tenía un mal presentimiento,cosa que reafirmó cuando estas luces estaban justo encima del pueblo

-(Gasp!) Esos son-!

Fwooosh! Crash!

-METEOROS!

Una enorme bola de fuego cayo en el centro del pueblo creando un gran estruendo,seguida por otra y otra mas los habitantes que no fueron aturdidos por la explosion salieron corriendo despavoridos,applejack tomó a applebloom en brazos y la cubrió del polvo del primer asteroide y big mac las cubrio a ambos

-Tenemos que salir de aqui! Toma a applebloom y vete! Yo ayudare a evacuar a los demas

-Pero mac!? PUEDES MORIR!

-tranquila hermana,estaré bien...ahora VAYANSE!

Applejack con applebloom en brazos salió corriendo por las calles del pueblo mientras big mac salio por la dirección contraria,la terrestre sostenia fuertemente a su hermana mientras evadia los ardientes proyectiles, y veía como el pandemonium se había apoderado totalmente del pueblo,habia muertos en las calles,gente huyendo por todas partes,las casas eran destruidas una a una,incluso vio como uno de los meteoros alcanzó a una madre y su hijo y los desapareció como si fuera acto de magia,habia mucha gente pidiendo auxilio además de explosiónes y casas en ruinas...luego de correr y alejarse del centro del pueblo llego hasta un edificio muy conocido que a la vez estaba irreconocible,pues un asteroide había barrido con la boutique carrousel,asustada applejack se acerco lentamente a los escombros olvidando lo que estaba pasando

-oh no sweetie bell...rarity...(dijo applebloom)

-No...no...no no no no no ( dijo applejack bajando a applebloom)

-parece que no pudieron salir...(snif) sweetie bell!

-No no NO! POR FAVOR CELESTIA DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO! (escarbando entre los escombros)

-Ey applejack,applebloom! Por aqui!

Una voz llamó la atencion de las hermanas,la cual ambas conocían muy bien,a lo lejos entre los escombros de una casa sweetie bell llamaba a ambas chicas y las saludaba y detrás de ella su hermana mayor aparecio caminando segundos despues,tanto applejack como applebloom salieron corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas para reunirse con sus amigas

-Chicas me alegra tanto que esten bien! Por un momento,pensé que...(dijo applejack con la voz entre-cortada)

-Descuida cariño,estamos a salvo un poco sucias pero bien (hablo rarity que llevaba una mini falda hasta medio muslo y una blusa azul)

-Como fue que lo lograron? Como sobrevivieron a eso? (pregunto applebloom)

-cuando se provoco el primer impacto,mi hermana se asomo por la ventana y vio lo que estaba por pasar asi que sin perder tiempo salimos de la boutique (dijo sweetie bell,usaba unos shorts de mezclilla y una playera verde)

-Y vaya que fue una suerte,por que minutos despues la boutique fue arrasada,asi que nos escondimos en lo que queda de esta casa

-Gracias a celestia...ahora que somos más debemos salir de aquí...quiza y logremos reunirnos con las chicas

-de acuerdo,sólo esperemos que esten bien...

Las 4 ponies comenzaron a caminar con cuidado entre los restos del lugar,refugiandose en cada muro o edificación destruida y aunque ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que comenzo el armaggedon no habia señal de que fuera a cesar,no por ahora

Choza de fluttershy

Fluttershy aún seguia inconsistente del golpe que recibió,el humo del cráter al fin se había disipado y su mascota angel la movia insistentemente tratando de despertarla,y tras tanta insistencia la pegaso comenzo a moverse y a recuperar el sentido,abrio los ojos lentamente viendo a angel frente a ella con una cara de preocupación,se reincorporó despacio sentándose en el suelo y tomando a angel en brazos,se sacudió un poco aquel suéter verde que casi siempre usaba tambien vio que sus jeans tenian una rasgadura en el muslo derecho pero no le dio importancia,además reviso su frente que tenía un poco de sangre

-Oh angel...que ha pasado...recuerdo que estabamos en la sala y luego...oye que es ese ruido?

Sin soltar a su conejo,salio de su casa y desde la puerta vio como lo que una vez fue el tranquilo poblado de ponyville,ahora estaba siendo asediado por aquella lluvia de meteoritos,desde su posición podia escuchar algunos gritos y explosiones haciendo que su mente comenzara a imaginar el infierno por el que aún pasaban los que estaban en el centro del pueblo

-no no no...no puede ser...por que celestia...por que esta pasando esto?...las chicas...TENGO QUE SABER SI ESTAN BIEN!

Rápidamente regresó hacia su casa rumbo a su cuarto,en una mesita de noche estaba su célular,lo tomó y trató de contactar con alguna de sus amigas pero solo escuchaba un blip continuo seguido de estatica que indicaba que no había señal,fluttershy sólo se preocupó más al saber que no podría saber de sus amigas hasta que esta catástrofe termine

-por favor celestia,cuidalas...(caminando hacia la puerta)...no se que haría si algo le pasara a alguna de ellas...(snif)

-Ahhhh...ghhhh...

Antes de salir por la puerta fluttershy pudo escuchar un ligero ruido,como el de un quejido penso que no era nada pero el ruido se repitió,con cuidado se acerco al cráter del primer proyectil y miro en su interior

-...que fue eso?...h-h-hola?...(gasp!)..."no puede ser...hay alguien ahi dentro!?"

fluttershy vio algo que la dejo extremadamente sorprendida,sin perder tiempo bajo al fondo del cráter y comenzó a mover a una lado las pesadas rocas,cuando termino su labor no pudo evitar sentirse más preocupada,debajo de las piedras había un joven que por su apariencia fluttershy intuyo que tenía unos 29 años,cabello rubio que llegaba hasta sus hombros su fleco estaba dividido en 2 mechones que llegaban hasta sus ojos,usaba un chaleco rojo que le llegaba hasta la cintura y debajo usaba una playera negra de malla,tenía pantalones de mezclilla de color ceniza,usaba botas rojas hasta medio muslo con detalles dorados a la altura de los tobillos,tambien tenía guantes negros que sólo cubrian las palmas de las manos,no los dedos pero lo más característico era que en la frente tenía la marca de un triángulo invertido de color azul,estaba cubierto de sangre,suciedad y varias cortadas en puntos aleatorios de su cuerpo,fluttershy no perdio tiempo y trató de hacerlo reacciónar

-Oh pobre...(penso fluttershy)..."que es el?" nunca había visto un pony como el...su nariz es pequeña,y su piel es clara...además el no tiene cascos...

-Ahhh...hhhh...alej- (trato de hablar el joven)

-"Oh! Esta recobrando el sentido"...descuida no te lastimare...voy a ayudarte

-ale...jate...de...mi...

-"huh?" tranquilo...no te hare daño

-Vete...n-no...quie...ro...lásti...mar...te

-como!?

Luego de estas palabras el joven se desmayó de nuevo,fluttershy trataba de comprender las pocas palabras que habia dicho el rubio,por un momento penso en alejarse de aquel ser y dejarlo a sus suerte,pero ella no era asi;aunque existia la posibilidad de que fuera alguien malvado lo primero en lo que pensaba la pegaso era en poner a salvo a aquel joven,luego veria si en verdad era el una amenaza...


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3 cenizas

Ponyville (15 min atras)

Pinkie p.o.v

Hace un momento escuche un fuerte estruendo,yo estaba en la cocina terminando el pedido que los señores cake no pudieron acabar pues la madre de la señora enfermo y tuvieron que salir de emergencia hacia las pegasus,me dirigi hacia la ventana para ver que había sido eso pero apenas di 3 pasos cuando escuché un grito que me helo la sangre

-METEOROS!

Seguido de eso,un pedazo de roca cayó en la entrada y destrozó algunas mesas,el meteorito no era tan grande tenia el tamaño de una batería de auto pero no le di importancia ahora lo único que me importaba era el bienestar de los pequeños

-LOS NIÑOS!

Como de rayo sali hacia la escalera sin importarme que estuviera pasando,subi lo más rápido que pude evadiendo los pequeños fragmentos del metralla que atravesaban la casa como si esta estuviera hecha de gelatina y otros más grandes que pedazo a pedazo volaban partes del que fue mi hogar

Crash!

cuando estuve a 2 escalones de alcanzar la planta alta un meteoro voló la parte superior de la escalera y aunque no me toco por centímetros si me hizo caer al frio piso de madera,este meteorito fue más grande que los que ya habian caido pues atraveso la casa transversalmente y la hizo temblar,luego pude oír claramente el llorar de los gemelos

-TRANQUILOS NIÑOS,PINKIE VA EN CAMINO! "maldita sea,denme una oportunidad UNA PUTA OPORTUNIDAD!"

Me levante con pesadez sosteniendo mi brazo derecho ya que caí sobre el,volvi a las escaleras y vi que el tramo que faltaba era muy grande y me di cuenta que caminando nunca lograría llegar asi que tome toda la distancia posible y corrí con todas mis fuerzas,llegando al tramo que faltaba use toda la fuerza que tenia en mis piernas y salte

-"lo logre!" ESPEREN NIÑOS YA VOY!

corri por el pasillo hasta la segunda habitación abriendo la puerta de golpe,y gracias a celestia los 2 pequeños estaban a salvo ahi en su cuna llorando por alguien que los consintiera,al levantarlos dejaron de llorar y comenzaron a reir un poco cosa que me alegro y me regresó la fuerza,ahora sólo queda salir de aqui,con ambos pequeños en mis brazos camine de vuelta por donde había venido pensé en usar de vuelta la escalera como lo habia hecho pero cuando me asomé por la barandilla esta había desaparecido,mi pulso se elevo y comence a mirar hacia todos lados esperando encontrar una vía de escape segura

Crash! crash!

De nuevo algunos proyectiles dieron contra la ya derruida edificación que era sugar cube corner,esta vez fueron 2,uno impacto en el cuarto de los pequeños "gracias a luna llege a tiempo" y el otro dio justo en la base de las escaleras,los pequeños se asustaron demasiado pero logré calmarles y mientras les daba palabras de tranquilidad escuche como el piso debajo de mis pies comenzaba a quebrarse

-Oh no...

Crujido

El piso debajo de mis pies finamente sucumbió ante mi peso y el de los gemelos,pensé que ahí acabaría todo pero la madera sólo se doblo hacia abajo formando una especie de tobogan que nos llevo a los 3 hacia la planta baja de manera segura,incluso los pequeños disfrutaron la cuesta abajo aunque en mi caso no fue asi pero debo agradecer que esa pequeña experiencia les borro la mirada de miedo que tenian

-Gracias celestia...muchas gracias...ahora sólo debo salir de aqui...(caminando) ahhh! la puerta!

Debido al primer meteorito que cayo,la puerta y algunas mesas del local estaban en llamas,el fuego comenzó a devorar el lugar rápidamente asi que la opción de salir por la entrada queda descartada,entonces decidi salir por el unico lugar que yo pense seria la ruta más segura y que no arriesgaria la vida de los gemelos...la ventana

Boom!

Sali a tiempo antes que el fuego alcanzara la cocina y una vez fuera pude contemplar el horror que se había apoderado del que una vez fue el tranquilo poblado que yo solia conocer...ruinas,incendios,cuerpos en las calles y gente gritando por ayuda...si antes no creia en el tártaro ahora me retracto,reacciono pese a la horrible vision frente a mis ojos y recuerdo mi misión:poner a salvo a los pequeños...sin perder tiempo comienzo a correr...voy a todo lo que dan mis piernas,corriendo entre toda esa devastacion contemplado aquella visión digna del dia del juicio final,pensé que esto no podía ponerse peor...me equivoque...una piedra me hizo tropezar pero reaccione rápidamente y me giré para caer sobre mi espalda evitando que los gemelos sufran daño,sólo para ver un enorme trozo de roca que venía justo hacia donde yo estaba...el miedo me congeló...no podría levantame a tiempo...sólo abrace a los gemelos lo más fuerte que puede y deje caer una lágrima...

-Lo siento niños...de verdad lo siento...chicas...nunca las olvidare...

Mientras mis lágrimas bajaban por mi rostro,senti como el calor comenzaba a incrementar,me preparé para el final y cerre mis ojos esperando que llegará mi fin pero...este nunca llego...comence a senti una ligera brisa en mi rostro y los niños reían,asi que abri los ojos y pude ver...un angel?...

-oye pinkie estas bien?...parece que llegue a tiempo no? jeje,pero ese es el trabajo de los héroes,llegar en el último minuto

-Rainbow Dash!

Narracion 3ra persona

Rainbow habia llegado justo a tiempo y ahora llevaba a pinkie en sus brazos,salvandola por poco de desaparecer en el asteroide,cuando se alejó lo suficiente de la zona del impacto aterrizó en las ruinas de una casa

-Ahh,amiga estás bien! (dijo pinkie con alegría)

-Jaja claro! en serio pensabas que unos trozos de roca voladores me detendrían

-Ah que alivio...(recargandose en uno de los muros y dejandose caer)...pensé que...tu...y las demas...

-Oye tranquila...ambas estamos bien que es lo único que importa...ahora sólo debemos buscar refugio y esperar a que pase esta tormenta

-PERO Y LAS DEMAS!?

-Créeme estoy segura que harán lo mismo,no te preocupes estaran bien.."o eso espero"...oye me permites? (señalando a pound)

-Ah si claro..(entregandole al pegaso)...y como fue que sobreviste?

-Bueno...estaba durmiendo sobre una nube cuando el primer meteorito paso cerca de donde yo estaba,durante los primeros momentos de esta masacre ayude a muchos a salir de aqui al igual que big mac

-Big mac!? El también anda por aqui! y donde esta?

-no se...(viendo como pound mordisqueaba su dedo)...cuando escolte fuera a vinyl y octavia el dijo que iria a ayudar a alguien mas,entonces nos separamos...y no he sabido nada de el...

-Oh ya veo...

-Y tu como lo lograste?

-...ahhh...larga historia

-Venga! que no podemos ir más deprisa!?

-lo siento señorita twiligth,pero vamos a todo lo que da

-Princesa twiligth,mire estamos cerca!

Twiligth asomo la cabeza por afuera de la escotilla lateral del helicóptero,a lo lejos pudo ver varias columnas de humo además de pequeñas estrellas que se precipitaban a tierra rápidamente,trago duro y sólo rezo por que sus amigas estuvieran bien

-Tranquila twiligth...estoy seguro que están bien

-(volteando)...flash..(el pegaso usaba un traje militar de color negro igual al de los marines,en el brazo derecho tenia una bandana roja con un emblema que demostraba su rango)...estoy tan preocupada...y si alguna no logra salir...ten-tengo miedo!

-Oye calma...(abrazandola)...no pienses en eso...además crees que tus amigas se rendirian tan facil,tras todo lo que han pasado juntas?

-Tienes razon...(correspondiendo)...no debo pensar en eso...gracias,flash

-Oye para eso estoy aqui no?

Mientras el escuadrón de rescate conformado por 5 helicópteros hsk-053 (los de doble hélice) se acercaba al lugar del siniestro,twiligth no podía dejar de sentirse preocupada por sus amigas a pesar de las palabras de flash sentry,sólo esperaba que todas estuvieran bien...

Choza de fluttershy

Luego de haber bajado al cráter y ver el estado del joven,fluttershy hizo todo lo posible para tratar de sacarlo de ahi incluso ángel trató de ayudar pero la poca fuerza del conejo sólo servia para jalar su pantalon,la pegaso uso toda su fuerza posible y despues de un rato logro recargarlo contra la pared de roca luego se disponía a levantarlo pero cuando trató de poneres de pie con el cayó de senton de nuevo al suelo

Pum!

-Ah!? Pero que!? no pude levantarlo...senti como si algo me jalara hacia el suelo..."huh?..(mirando al joven)...ahora entiendo su brazo izquierdo sigue atrapado en la roca...ay fluttershy pero que tonta ^_^U

Fluttershy de nuevo puso el brazo derecho del joven sobre su espalda e intento levantarlo,cuando se había puesto casi totalmente de pie sintió de nuevo ese empuje hacia abajo asi que junto fuerzas y tiro hacia arriba,al fin lo había logrado! luego a paso lento siguio la subida hasta que salió del cráter,lo llevo hasta su cama y con cuidado lo recosto

-Ah ufff "si que es pesado"...al fin \^.^/...vaya si que me costo trabajo pero al fin lo logr- "y ese rastro de sangre!?"

La pegaso vio como había un rastro de líquido vital que iba desde su cama hasta el cráter,incluso vio que su suéter tenía una enorme mancha en el costado derecho entonces vio al joven y por poco se desmalla,el brazo izquierdo del joven no estaba y sangraba muchísimo,vio que la piel en vez de estar cortada estaba desgarrada como si le hubieran arrancado el miembro desde medio antebrazo,entonces su mente hizo click

-OH NO! La roca! Yo le arranque el brazo...FLUTTERSHY PERO QUE HAS HECHO!

A una velocidad que hubiera hecho sentir orgullosa a rainbow dash,regresó al crater para buscar el miembro amputado,pero luego de varios minutos de búsqueda no lo encontró por ninguna parte

minutos después en lo que quedaba del pueblo el equipo de rescate arrivo a las afueras del lugar los militares no perdieron tiempo y comenzaron a montar los campamentos medicos,luego en grupos entraron a al pueblo a sacar a los sobrevivientes y heridos,minutos despues la pesadilla termino...el bombardeo que duró alrededor de 45 min dejó el 75% del pueblo en ruinas,los muertos se contaban por decenas entre los cuales estaban: lyra,la enfermera redheart,snails,diamond tiara,carrot top y una de las encargadas del spa la hermana de lotus,aloe

twiligth junto con flash sentry salio en busca de sus amigas en cuanto dejó de caer metralla del cielo y sin buscar tanto las encontró,primero a applejack,applebloom,rarity y sweetie bell que estaba refugiadas en lo que quedaba de la alcaldía

-CHICAS!

-TWILIGTH!

-que...(rarity miro hacia arriba) O POR LUNA,TWILIGTH ERES TU!

\- que alegría saber que estan bien! (abrazando a sus amigas)

-lo mismo decimos,pero que es lo que haces aqui?

-vine con flash a ayudar,los militares estan preparando los campamentos para los heridos

-ya veo,que bueno volver a verte,lástima que sea en una situación asi...

-y donde estan pinkie,dash y fluttershy?

-no lo sabemos...

-si aqui solo estamos rarity,yo y las niñas

-y ellas donde estan?

-ah ya las llamo,niñas!

ambas niñaa salieron ás derruida edificación y saludaron a twiligth luego ella llamó a flash y le pidio a uno de sus hombres que las llevará al campamento,luego ambos salieron a buscar a las demas,encontraron a pinkie,rainbow dash,los gemelos cake y además derpy con el doctor whoves,el grupo estaba en lo que solía ser una tienda de antigüedades

-RAINBOW PINKIE QUE ALEGRÍA SABER QUE ESTAN BIEN!

-TWILIGTH! (dijo dash)

-oh dulce celestia,estas bien! (dijo pinkie)

-ay amigas,por un momento pensé que las había perdido...

-tranquila twi,estamos bien (hablo dash)

-y también estan los gemelos! hola derpy,doctor

-hola twiligth,gusto en saludarte (saludo el doctor)

-woo twiligth tienes alas! pues hace cuanto que no nos vemos? (hablo derpy)

-jaja hace mucho derpy,me alegra que estes bien

-oye twi y sabes algo de las chicas? (pregunto pinkie)

no se preocupen,rarity y applejack están en el campamento con las niñas

-d-de verdad!? (dijo dash)

-si,no perdamos más el tiempo hay que reunirnos con ellas

-venga doc,dejeme ayudarle (dijo flash viendo que el doc tenia herida la pierna)

-gracias,y tu eres?

-capitán flash sentry,brigada especial de rescate táctico...twiligth me ha hablado sobre ud,y tu debes ser derpy no? (dijo flash mirando a la pegaso)

-ahh si em hola...y tu eres el novio de twiligth?

-ahhhh...algo asi...estoy en eso jeje

al llegar al campamento rarity y applejack no pudieron evitar soltar lágrimas al reencontrarse con sus amigas lo mismo que dash y pinkie,pero a pesar de la emotiva reunion no se olvidaron de la única que faltaba en ese grupo,asi que sin perder tiempo pusieron marcha hacia la cabaña de fluttershy

Y al fin terminó...vaya infierno que sufrieron las chicas,y esto sólo es la punta del iceberg aún falta mucho camino que recorrer...x cierto si les esta gustando este fic deberian darse una vuelta por mi perfil y leer mi otro proyecto "Mariposa Acorazada" también de mlp,les prometo les vas a gustar pues ya tiene 45 reviews yay! Nos leemos luego!


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4 quien eres tu?

Fluttershy p.o.v.

Parece que al fin ha terminado...los gritos y las explosiones se han detenido,además hace unos minutos vi un grupo de helicópteros que aterrizo en ponyville...ahhhh sólo espero que mis amigas esten a salvo...podría ir a buscarlas,pero ahora este joven me necesita...además estoy segura que ellas están bien

-Ghhhh...tsk...

-oh...esta tratando de reaccionar!

Me acerqué a su lado y vi que estaba sudando,rápidamente busque alguna prenda para humedecerla y ponerla sobre su frente,fui a mi baño y traje todo lo necesario para tratar sus heridas,alcohol,gasas,tela adhesiva,incluso una aguja quirúrgica,pero no encontre ninguno trapo útil asi que use lo que tenia a la mano

(sonido de ropa rasgandose)

Arranque las mangas de mi suéter y use una para ponerla sobre su frente,con la parte del torso hice un torniquete en lo que quedaba de su brazo izquierdo para detener la hemorragia y la manga que quedaba la use para limpiar su rostro y sus heridas,mientras le atendia no pude dejar de verlo pues no me dejaba de preguntar que era el,cabello rubio,nariz pequeña y su piel no tenia pelo

-Pobre de ti..(limpiando su rostro)...no me imagino que es lo que habrás pasado..."sólo espero que no seas una mala persona"

-Ahhh...d-don...de...es...toy

-"Esta hablando...tal vez quiere recuperar el sentido" no te preocupes,calma...

-qui-quien eres?...

-mi nombre es fluttershy...y caiste en mi casa

-uhhh...c-co...mo

El joven siguio hablando un poco mientras yo continúaba limpiando sus heridas,por el tono de su voz me di cuenta de que estaba muy débil,segui mirandolo hasta que lentamente fue abriendo los ojos,nunca había visto unos ojos como los suyos eran de color azul claro pero por unos momentos parecian que irradiaban luz propia

-Estas bien?

-...tu...eres...

-Como?...oye calma,aún estas muy herido...pero tranquilo..(tomando su mano)...yo cuidare de ti...

-...i...iris...

Luego de aquella breve conversación se desvaneció de nuevo,no perdí tiempo y comence a atenderlo,primero le quite aquel chaleco que llevaba pero me di cuenta que también usaba playera y al recordar lo mucho que pesaba decidi cortarla,luego le quite las botas y vi que el no tenía cascos sino pies como los animales,estos eran largos y con dedos pequeños, y por último debía hacer algo que en mi sano juicio nunca habría hecho y eso fue quitarle los pantalones al joven...comence a imaginar cosas como que este despertaria o que alguien me viera haciendolo,ayyy no! moriría de vergüenza si alguien me viera,asi que con una mano me tape los ojos y con la otra me dispuse a privarlo de su vestimenta

-Ok fluttershy...puedes hacerlo...vamos tu puedes

comence a palpar su pecho y a bajar lentamente sin ver,tenía que admitir algo ese chico estaba en buena forma pude sentir su abdomen y despues baje mas,cuando senti algo metalico me detuve al fin había encontrado la hebilla de su cinturón

-Ok...calma,calma...ahora levanta el broche...aha... "Click" bien ya se abrio ahora saca el botón...ok...ya casi...listo!...ahora sigue... O.O el cierre..."celestia si estas viendo esto,por favor no pienses mal de mi!"

Ay,había olvidado el cierre...ay celestia...que vergüenza!...pero tengo que hacerlo necesito revisar si no tiene heridas en las piernas...entonces de mi amigo angel,quiza el pueda ayudarme

-Angel donde estas? (Dicho esto mi conejo salto a la cama y escuche sus chillidos) ok necesito que me ayudes ya que no puedo ver,cuento contigo?

chillidos

-PERO POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!? Como crees que voy a ver a ese joven mientras lo des-visto,no sería apropiado...ademas...me da pena u_u ...entonces me ayudaras?

Chillidos

-gracias! entonces tu me guiarás ok?

Chillidos

-Bien aqui voy...(acerqué mi mano lentamente)...más abajo o voy bien?

Chillidos

-De acuerdo...para abajo...ah! ya lo tengo ya encontre el cierre..."ahora sólo tengo que...bajarlo"...ok creo que ya bajo...ya puedo jalar sus pantalones?

Chillidos

-Bien aqui voy..."oh me siento tan...avergonzada...ojala no despierte,no quiero un mal entendido"

Pasada esa desagradable experiencia tome una de las piernas del pantalón aún sin ver y comence a jalarlo hacia abajo,entonces escuché que angel bajo de la cama eso me hizo quitar la mano de donde estaba,haciendo que perdiera la ubicacion de la prenda ahora debía arriesgarme a tocar al joven de nuevo

-Ahh...d-donde esta?..(moviendo mi mano en el aire)...ay! no quiero que piense que soy una pervertida...pero tengo que hacerlo..."ay maria dame puntería"...ok...3...2...1...aqui voy

(sonido de corneta)

-C-creo que ya lo tengo...

-Efectivamente fluttershy lo tienes...

-ok...gracias rainbow dash,ahora sol- O.O

-Y no me refiero al pantalón...oye shy,que picarona eh? Jajaja! ):-D

Narracion 3ra persona

luego de escuchar la voz de rainbow fluttershy giro lentamente su cabeza para encontrarse con todas sus amigas y flash sentry con cara de wtf! a excepción de pinkie que tenía su celular en la mano y apuntaba a fluttershy,la expresión de la pegaso fue de horror absoluto y no era para menos pues tenía la mano en el area privada del chico

-C-cariño...que...e-estas h-haciendo? (pregunto rarity)

-Entonces...uhh...esta...es la...razón...por la que...no...invitaste...a...big mac? (dijo applejack)

-ya decia yo que tenías algo entre manos,aún lo tienes jajaja (rio rainbow)

-"Esto va para colttube" (penso pinkie)

-Recorde aquella vez en el placio de cristal,lo recuerdas twi? estabamos tan ebrios..(dijo flash en voz baja al oido de twi)

-shhh cayate aqui no!?...chicas,chicas no adelanten conclusiones de seguro no es lo que piensan,verdad fluttershy?

-Yo...yo...um..."no se que hacer! o celestia,luna o lauren ayudenme!

-Ghh...ahhhh!

Mientras todas veían a fluttershy el joven soltó un fuerte alarido y comenzó a moverse violentamente,shy reacciono y de un estuche debajo de su cama saco una jeringa con un líquido azul transparente no lo dudo 2 veces para inyectarlo,flash reaccióno tambien y ayudo a la pegaso sosteniendo los brazos del joven que a los pocos segundos comenzo a calmarse,twiligth y las chicas tambien salieron de su trance y se acercaron para asistir a su amiga

-Veo que aún no olvidas tu entrenamiento de la unidad de primeos auxilios verdad fluttershy? (dijo flash)

-lo que bien se aprende nunca se olvida,como van sus pulsaciones?

-93 y bajando...se estabiliza,presion arterial?

-Normalizandose 80/105,...hmm...(revisando sus ojos)..sus pupilas se ven algo dilatadas,pero están reaccionando a la luz...ya paso...

-Que crees que haya pasado?

-...no lo se...una pesadilla tal vez? "aunque yo nunca

habia visto una pesadilla como esa..."

-Hey fluttershy...como fue que aprendiste a atender asi? (dijo rainbow)

-no lo sabes dash? (hablo twiligth)

-Saber que?

-Fluttershy fue parte del escuadrón especial de emergencias y rescate,tal vez los conozcas como los S.E.R.S por sus siglas en inglés (respondió flash)

-hablas del equipo que se adentraba en las zonas de conflicto más brutales para rescatar civiles!? EN SERIO ESTUVISTE AHI!

-si,fue durante el año que te fuiste a entrar con los wonderbolts...como esta su pulso? (pregunto a flash)

-ya esta estable...ahora sólo hay que atender sus heridas

-Bien no perdamos tiempo...

-Oye fluttershy y...quien es el?

-espera a que flash y yo terminémos de atenderlo y se los dire

Fluttershy asistida por flash sentry atendio al joven que ya se habia calmado,entre ambos pusieron vendas,suturas parches y otras cosas más incluso lo conectaron a un monitor cardíaco,cuando terminaron salieron de la casa y fluttershy les contó todo,todas y cada una de las chicas tenian una cara de duda en sus rostros,twi ofrecio a su amiga que un escuadrón viniera a recoger al joven para atenderlo en el campamento pero esta se nego pues le preocupaba mucho ese chico además quería saber como fue que llegó aqui,la noche ya había caido y lo que quedaba del pueblo se encontraba en silencio a ecepcion del campamento a las afueras de ponyville

-Entonces no vienes fluttershy?

-No me quedaré a cuidar del joven,además tengo todo lo necesario

-Pero tu casa esta dañada!? No temes que colapse?

-Jeje no se preocupen chicas,todo estará bien

-Bien hasta mañan- (en ese momento flash recibió una transmisión por su auricular) aha...si...ok le dire,sentry fuera,applejack encontraron a tu hermano

-COMO Y EL ESTA BIEN!?

-oye calma,esta bien sólo esta un poco golpeado,lo encontraron inconsciente en la escuela,ahora esta en el campamento

-Y que hacemos en este lugar,vámonos! (todas vieron recriminatoriamente a applejack) uh,lo siento fluttershy yo-

-Jeje oye calma,dense prisa entonces,dale a mac mis saludos y espero que este bien

-Ok le dire...(acercandose a su oido) y creo que omitiremos la parte en la que tienes a un...uhhh...joven en tu cama no queremos que se ponga celoso verdad?

-Applejack!

-es broma jaja,nos vemos

-estaremos en el campamento por si necesitas algo (dijo twiligth)

-Tal vez esto te sirva (dandole un radio) es un radio de largo alcance,será nuestro enlace mientras se reestablecen las comunicaciones

-Gracias flash,hasta mañana

Las chicas tomaron rumbo hacia el pueblo y cuando estaban ahi ninguna pronuncio palabra alguna pues el que antes fue un tranquilo y sereno pueblo,ahora sólo son ruinas de un doloroso recuerdo

Canterlot

Luna p.o.v

Ahhh otra tranquila noche velando por los sueños de los pequeños ponies,hasta ahora no ha pasado nada extraño a excepción de los sueños que vi sobre lo que acababa de pasar en ponyville,tanta angustia y sufrimiento...pobres víctimas pero pude hacer que olvidaran ese momento amargo y ahora duermen en paz...ahora estoy en los sueños de una niña que sueña con que es una princesa y tiene un castillo de hielo jaja ay lo niños...uh? que pasa...el sueño se distorsiona...

Ahora me encuentro en un extraño lugar,parece una instalación militar pero quien estará soñando con algo como esto? camino entre los largos y oscuros pasillos esperando encontrar al poseedor de este sueño y logro llegar a una sala en donde hay grandes ordenadores,mesas y papeles en el suelo pero lo que más llama mi atencion es que hay un enorme tubo de conservacion en el centro

-Este lugar...parece un laboratorio...hay mucho desorden...algo paso aqui y no creo que haya sido algo bueno...

Mire los monitores y había un montón de datos que yo no entendia,asi que recoji uno de los tantos papeles en el suelo y alcanzo a leer "proyecto Z" además de unos apuntes que decían asi "he podido estabilizar el bassnium lo cual fue muy difícil sin el portador original...ese maldito...cree que puede traicionarme y quedarse impune,JA! yo le enseñare y quien mejor que su hermano para encargarse de esta tarea...pero aún es muy pronto para despertarlo..."

No entendí ni una palabra de aquel papel,exepto algo sobre el proyecto Z y algo llamado bassnium que a mi parecer suena a algún elemento,sali por las anchas puertas de esa sala y llegue a un largo corredor que terminaba en un cuarto ancho,con una enorme ventana y que sólo tenía una silla parecida a un trono me acerqué lentamente hasta el curioso asiento era identico a un trono sólo que hecho con metal,entonces me senté y las persianas se levantaron automáticamente pero cuando la luz de la luna entro por las ventanas el horror se hizo presente

A los pies del supuesto trono estaba un cuerpo...era como un mono pero sin pelo más que a los lado de su cabeza,manos con dedos y en sus pies usaba una especie de calzado,tenia una bata y pantalones de mezclilla...tenía golpes,cortadas,heridas que aún sangraban y marcas en el cuello parece que lo estrangularon,además se veía de una edad muy avanzada tal vez unos 45-50 años

-...quien pudo haber hecho algo como esto,la forma en que mataron a este sujeto fue brutal...es como si hubieran disfrutado su dolor y luego le dieran el golpe de gracia...

Hubiera seguido viendo el cuerpo pero escuche el ruido de pasos acercandose,se escuchaba como algo muy pesado y segundos despues apareció...en el umbral de la puerta se paró alguien por lo que vi pertenecia a la misma raza que el difunto,pero este era mucho más alto y llevaba una especie de armadura,ademas su melena era muy larga esta le llegaba hasta las rodillas,no pude verlo bien pues la luz no me lo permitia sólo enmarcaba su silueta

-...saludos extraño,no ataques y no atacare...me presento soy la princesa luna una de las gobernantes de equestria y no se donde estoy...si fueras tan amable,podrías decirme donde estoy?

Sonido de pasos

-hm? repito podría decirme en donde me encuentro,no hace falta que se acerq- ghhh!

No pude terminar la frase,cuando vi que aquel extraño ya se encontraba frente a mi levantándome en peso por el cuello,su fuerza era increible lo estaba haciendo con una mano! senti como el aire me faltaba y mi conciencia se desvanecia poco a poco mientras el apretaba más el agarre...pero como era eso posible? yo soy quien domina el mundo onírico y sin embargo estoy siendo sometida...vencida por esos inexpresivos y fríos ojos rojizos,de lo único que estoy segura es que me matara sin dudarlo...tengo que salir de aqui!

Reuni toda la energia posible en mi cuerno y este comenzó a brillar pero a pesar del intenso brillo aún no podía ver con claridad a ese sujeto sólo veía su brazo sosteniendome y su mirada que no se despegaba de mi,luego de un intenso flash desperte agitada y sudando en mi cama,me lleve una mano a la cabeza y trate de tranquilizarme,mire por la ventana para ver al astro del que me encargo,iluminar mi habitacion...que fue eso?...quien era el?...como era posible que el fuera más fuerte que yo en el mundo onírico?..ahora estoy segura que ese presentimiento que tuve fue mucho más que eso...ese sujeto...esta aqui...

Luna ya se ha dado cuenta que hay una presencia rondando este lugar,lasc chicas podran hacerle frente a esta amenaza si se llegará a comprobar? los dejó de tarea,dejen sus reviews y comentarios,nos leemos luego!


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5 awake...

Ya había pasado una semana luego de que la lluvia de meteoritos arrasara ponyville,los primeros 3 días luego de la catástrofe fueron los mas agotadores tanto para las chicas como para el resto de los lugareños y militares,el primer dia se dedico a la búsqueda de más sobreviventes en lo que quedaba del pueblo por desgracia esto sólo incremento la cifra de muertos pues sólo se rescataron 10 personas mas,el segundo se enfoco en atender a los heridos de gravedad y en la busqueda de recursos útiles entre las ruinas y el tercero fue para la planeacion y organizacion de los equipos de reconstrucción del sitio incluso la princesa celestia acompañada de su hermana asistieron para evaluar los daños y dar consuelo a aquellos que perdieron algún ser querido,twiligth se encuentra ahora supervisando la construcción del hospital

-Eso es,sigan asi...verán que muy pronto nos recuperamos de este golpe (decia twiligth a unos trabajadores que excavaban con palas)

-si princesa twiligth

-Solo twiligth aún no me acostumbro al término princesa...(revisando unos planos) "vamos muy bien...pero aún nos falta camino por recorrer"

-Te ves muy ocupada twiligth...

-(dandose vuelta) ah,princesa luna! Ya ha llegado el cargamento de recursos para comezar la construcción de la escuela?

-Si,tu "amigo" el capitán (haciendo comillas con los dedos) flash esta supervisando la descarga

-P-princesa..q-que quiere decir?...

-no soy ciega twiligth,es obio que ambos estan saliendo..

-Ahh...b-bueno...y-yo...

-Sabes se ve que han sido muy cuidadosos si ni siquiera mi hermana lo sabe..."luego de aquella fiesta en el palacio de cristal",me tomo mucho darme cuenta

-...emmm...uhh... O.O

-no te preocupes,no dire nada...yo también tuve tu edad...pero la próxima vez...(acercandose a su oido y hablando en voz baja) usa una mordaza...tus gemidos se escuchaban hasta el balcon

-O-o-ok...g-g-g-grac-cias...O/O

-Señorita twiligth,venga por favor!

Ambas princesas acudieron al llamado del obrero el cual estaba en un cráter,twiligth pregunto que sucedía entonces el obrero se hizo a un lado y le enseño a la princesa de la magia lo que había encontrado,el objeto era una esfera metálica del tamaño de una pelota,tenía un corte transversal en un lado con un cristal violeta en el centro ademas tenía una pequeña grieta,también había cables colgando por todo su diámetro y pequeñas luces alrededor del corte,twiligth levantó el objeto frente a ella y trató de desifrar lo que era

-Nunca había visto algo asi...que crees que sea twiligth?

-no lo se...esta cosa..."parece una parte de algo"...

-Creo que deberiamos investigar los cráteres..(dijo luna)...si esto estaba aqui es probable que haya más fragmentos

-Tiene razon princesa...quiza y esto nos revele lo que pasó...tomen un descanzo,mientras la princesa luna y yo hablaremos sobre la situación

Dicho esto los obreros se retiraron por un refrigerio,twiligth junto con luna regresaron al campamento y entraron en la tienda de twiligth,pusieron el objeto sobre la mesa y lo miraron con lujo de detalle momentos después flash llego con una caja en las manos

-Oye twi adivina lo que enc-... ah,princesa luna (poniendose en firmes)

-Descanse capitán sentry,no estamos en canterlot...parece que tienes algo que decirle a twiligth

-Si estan muy ocupadas,puedo volver luego...

-no,esta bien...recorde que tengo algo que hacer,permiso...ah,pero antes...(acercandose al oido de flash)...a mi no me molesta si ustedes 2..."conviven" un rato...además,twiligth ha estado muy estresada...le vendría bien despejar su mente (guiño)

Dicho esto salió dejando a flash con una cara de ._. ,luego reaccióno y llegó hasta donde estaba twiligth

-Como lo su- !?

-Larga historia...bien que es lo que pasa?

-ah si,estábamos en la descarga del material cuando uno de los obreros cayo en uno de los cráteres,me acerque para ayudarle y cuando el salió algo llamó mi atencion

-Y que fue?

-algo que te va a sacar de tus casillas...(poniendo la caja frente a ella)...abrelo

-...(metiendo las manos en el paquete)...e-esto...es...

Twiligth levantó el objeto frente a ella,aunque estaba en muy mal estado pudo distinguir de que se trataba de un casco,era de color rojo casi en su totalidad excepto en la parte superior de la cabeza que era de color blanco,tenía un par de cuernos que se inclinaban hacia atras,y otro par de menor tamaño a la altura de la nuca y debajo una pequeña muesca rectangular,a los lados tenía 2 círculos blancos con el centro en azul,la parte de la cara era angosta y sólo tenía espacio para los ojos,nariz y boca,tenía grietas por todas partes y le faltaban algunos pedazos de los cuernos y la parte izquierda de la barbilla

-Dices que lo encontraste en un cráter?

-Si,ademas no es la primer cosa extraña que encontramos...hemos estado hallando pedazos de metal en algunos cráteres...como si fueran parte de algo

-ya veo...y pienso igual que tu...pues yo encontre esto (mostrándole la esfera metálica)

-Wow...que es esto...es como un...

-Núcleo?

-si eso exactamente...comienzo a creer que...hay algo más aqui,además de una catástrofe...

-Yo también flash...yo tambien...

* * *

Choza de fluttershy

Fluttershy y Rarity estaban el el cuarto de la pegaso,platicando sobre el estado del chico que estaba sobre la cama con la intravenosa en su brazo derecho y el monitor cardíaco funcionando,la pelirosa lo veía con una cara de suma preocupación mientras que rarity hacia lo mismo pero viendo a su amiga pues esta se ha pasado una semana velando por el bienestar del joven

-Aun no ha despertado? (dijo rarity)

-No ya tiene una semana asi,y no parece que vaya a reacciónar todavía...(dijo fluttershy)

-Pero sus heridas ya sanaron,no debio haber despertado ya?

-no lo se amiga,a estas alturas el ya debio abrir los ojos...tal parce que de verdad este...uhhh...chico...paso por algo muy duro..."me compadezco por el"

-Y que hay de sus brazo? Lo encontraron?

-No...no había nada más en el cráter...por lo menos el torniquete funciona y ya no sangra,esperare hasta que despierte para llevarlo al hospital,asi podrán revisar su brazo

-Y por que no lo diagnosticas tu?

-Me da un poco de miedo...cuando vi la piel colgando pense que yo le había desprendido el brazo y al no encontrarlo me sentí un poco aliviada,además tal vez necesita cirugía y el hospital aún no esta reparado

-Ya veo...

-Puedes quedarte un poco con el,iré a revisar que hace angel

-Claro cariño adelante,yo lo cuido

Fluttershy salió del cuarto a buscar a su problematica mascota,mientras rarity veía a detalle a ese joven,su rostro,piel,cabello y pies era tan diferentes y a la vez similares,puso su mano sobre la del joven y la subió lentamente acariciando su antebrazo,nunca había sentido ese tipo de piel,luego retiró con una de sus manos un mechón de cabello que caia por su frente para despues poner su mano en su mejilla

-Sabes..(acercandose a su rostro)...para ser un..."no tengo ni la menor idea"...extraño...no eres feo...tienes un tipo de encanto..."de seguro eras un rompecorazónes en tu hogar"...me pregunto...

La unicornio fue acercandose lentamente hasta que al fin probo los labios del joven,fue un beso corto pero fue suficiente para que las mejillas de la modista se encendieran,dominada por el libido comenzó a jalar la sabana lentamente hasta descubrir el pecho y el torso del chico

-"Oh celestia!" menudo cuerpo...esos músculos...parecen de acero..."controlate rarity,controlate"...creo que...no hay problema si veo un poco mas...

Rarity siguio bajando la sabana lentamente,penso que vería algo más pero para su decepción el joven traia ropa interior,unos shorts de malla negros,pero pese a la frustración al contemplar el cuerpo semi-desnudo del chico comenzó a imaginar cosas,incluso babeo un poco

-Ahhh...mhhh..."control,querida" pero es tan difícil...el es tan...viril,aquellos músculos definidos...este joven es el sueño de toda yegua..."vaya pense que estaba desnudo..ahora que lo pienso...que tan dotado estara?" (acercando su mano a la entrepierna del joven)

-Ahhh...rarity...que haces?

Una voz la trajo de vuelta al mundo real,lentamente volteo su cabeza hacia un lado para encontrar a rainbow dash que la veía ._.U

-r-rainbow...h-hola...

-uhh...que haces rarity?..."lo estaba manoseando?"...por que estas sangrando de la nariz?

-ah...yo...(poniendose una mano en la nariz) cuidaba del joven,si eso,lo estaba cuidando ^.^U

-Ok..."mentirosa...-_- "..y aún no despierta?

-No,justamente de eso hablabamos yo y fluttershy

-...espero que cuando lo haga..(mirando seriamente al joven)...yo esté aqui

-Huh? Por que dices eso?

-Hay algo en este sujeto que no me gusta...algo que me mantiene intranquila..."ojala que sólo sea un presentimiento"

-Calma dashie...no creo que el sea alguien malo "alguien asi de atractivo,no puede serlo"además primero tendrá que despertar,despues de eso sacaremos conclusiones

Las chicas guardaron silencio mientras ambas veían al joven,rarity lo tapo de vuelta para que fluttershy no se molestara,luego ella llego con angel en brazos

-Oh hola dash,no te vi llegar

-Entre por el hueco del techo,como no te vi en el pueblo pensé que estarías aqui

-si me quedé a ver como estaba este chico,oye rarity que te paso en la nariz?

-Ah...yo...cuidaba a nuestro amigo...

El dia siguio su curso y al fin la noche cayo,el pueblo quedo en silencio nuevamente pues todos los sobrevivientes fueron movidos a un campamento en las praderas aledañas,la princesa luna decreto que hasta que las reparaciones no estuvieran terminadas nadie podría volver,pues aún había algunas edificaciones a punto de colapsar

* * *

-Detente dragoon! si sigues con tu plan vas a matar a todos los civiles a bordo!

-Crees que eso me importa?...eh? en serio crees que me importan sus patéticas vidas! Lo unico que yo quiero es verlos sufrir...es tan divertido verlos correr por sus vidas y gritar piedad jajaja!

-Hubiera sido un buen plan,pero no me contemplaste...aqui acaba tu camino...

-Ah,en serio?

Aquella silueta lanzó de una de sus manos con garras una enorme bola de fuego que dio en un ordenador destruyendolo,las chispas salieron de la enorme computadora y el lugar comenzó a temblar

-Tu decides...detenerme o evacuar a los civiles...dura decisión no?

-MAGMA! ahora la colonia se desplomara!

-Ese ya no es mi problema,jajaja nos vemos luego cazador!

* * *

? p.o.v

-Ah...ahh...d-donde...estoy?...

Abro los ojos pesadamente pero lo único que logró ver es oscuridad,parece que me encuentro en una cama...dios siento que dormi por décadas,mis ojos comienzan a acostumbrarse a la penumbra y puedo distinguir algunas formas,veo una mesa,un ropero,un espejo...parece que me encuentro en una habitación,trató de tallar mis ojos con mis manos entonces es cuando me doy cuenta...

-Mi brazo...mi brazo izquierdo no esta...como fue que llegue aqui...

Con un poco de esfuerzo me senté en la cama lo cual fue un poco complicado al tener sólo un brazo,reviso y muevo el resto de mis extremidades y se sienten algo rígidas,tal parece que estuve en una especie de coma

-No recuerdo nada...es como si acabara de nacer...creo que lo primero será saber en donde me encuentro

Me pongo en uno de los lados de la cama me quito la intravenosa y tambien el monitor cardíaco y lentamente trató de levantarme,es un poco difícil ya que siento que es la primera vez que trató de ponerme de pie,estuve a punto de irme contra un muro por suerte reaccione rápido y use mi mano parece que estoy saliendo de mi letardo,a paso lento salgo de la habitacion paso por la sala y veo un enorme hueco en el techo y tambien uno en el suelo,no les presto atencion y sigo con mi camino,al fin logre llegar a la puerta entonces la abro lentamente

-Asi que estoy en una cabaña...y por lo que veo es la única cosa por aqui...vaya es la primera vez que veo un cielo tan despejado lleno de estrellas y la luna tambien

es increíble

Me siento en los escalones de la entrada y contemplo el firmamento nocturno,la suave brisa se siente tan bien...eh? que es eso?..siento que algo me está picando la espalda asi que me doy vuelta para encontrar un pequeño conejo blanco que me mira un poco disgustado

-Oh hola amigo,fuiste tu quien me trajo aqui?

El conejo no cambio su expresión,sólo dio un par de pisotones y movió sus patas en el aire

-Uh...que?...lo siento amigo,no se que quieres decir

Esta vez dio un par de chillidos y siguio picandome las costillas

-Jeje oye basta...no se que estés diciendo pero de seguro esto te calmara

El conejo no cambió su expresión,entonces acerqué mi mano a su barbilla y comence a rascarla al principio se resistio pero luego de unos momentos se dejó querer hasta movia su pata derecha rápidamente,luego acaricie su cabeza y despues volvi a mirar el hermoso cielo estrellado,entonces el pequeño conejo subió por mi espalda y se sentó en mi hombro izquierdo

-"Parece que tengo un nuevo amigo",que dices pequeñín quieres ser mi amigo?

Este dio un par de chillidos,luego me miro y despues asintió

-es hermosa no? La noche es tan espectacular...espero que todas las noches pueda contemplar tal belleza...

Mientras miraba el firmamento nocturno al lado de mi nuevo amigo peludo,comence a pensar cosas como,quien era? cual es mi nombre? y sobre todo...donde estoy?

Campamento de refugiados

* * *

Twiligth p.o.v

Ahhh! Me he pasado el resto de la tarde tratando de averiguar que rayos es esta cosa! al principio pensé que sería fácil pues no siempre se ven pedazos de máquina cayendo del cielo,pero al mirarlo a detalle me doy cuenta de que esto no se parece a nada que yo haya visto,como quisiera tener mas conocimientos en ingeniería y mecatronica...trate de conectarlo a un ordenador para saber si dentro hay algo util pero no funcionó,intente oprimiendo algunos botones y jalando cables pero no,no hay avance!...ahhhh...esto me está volviendo loca,estaba sobre mi silla viendo el objeto cuando oigo que alguien entra a mi tienda

-Twiligth? Sigues despierta?

-Uh? Flash que haces aqui? Son casi las 11:30

-Bueno estaba patrullando cuando vi la luz de tu tienda encendida,sigues tratando de averiguar que es eso?

-Si...ya sabes como soy,cuando descubro algo nuevo no me detengo hasta saber como es que funciona

-lo se,lo se..(camino hasta ponerse detrás de mi)..pero será mejor que lo dejes para mañana,ya es tarde y necesitas descansar (poniendo sus manos en mis hombros)

-Creo que tienes razón

-Vez? Asi que andando...vamos,a la cama

-Flash! pero van a oirnos

-Que? No! No me refiero a eso,sino a que te vayas a dormir

-"hm...yo esperaba que dijeras que si" ok,ok...ya voy

Flash me cargo en sus brazos y me llevó hasta aquel catre que ahora era mi cama,me quite los lentes y la bata y los deje sobre la mesa,flash me arropo y se despidio con un beso luego apago la luz y salió de la tienda,tal vez tenga razon...una noche de descanso es lo que necesito,quiza y pueda averiguar que es esa cosa mañana por la mañana...


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6 ami-enemigo

Canterlot

Celestia p.o.v

Ahhh,hace tanto que no veía una mañana tan fresca como la de hoy,desde mi balcon puedo ver casi todo canterlot y la gente que comienza su dia a dia,desde aqui parecen hormigas jeje,este dia parece muy prometedor...sólo espero que esa energía que senti ayer no sea nada de lo que tenga que preocuparme

-que habrá sido eso...era tan distinto a todo lo que he presentido,esa energía no era de twiligth,ni de mi hermana...tal vez de discord...no,era algo mucho más grande...

miro hacia el balcon inferior y me doy cuenta de que esta abierto,que raro? Luna nunca deja la puerta asi,entonces despliego mis alas y bajo hasta su balcon,cuando llegó miro hacia adentro y sólo puedo ver oscuridad lógico de mi hermana pues ella duerme durante el dia,entonces comienzo a camina hasta donde estaba su cama

-"que raro?" ella siempre se encierra totalmente cuando va a dormir...luna? Estas despierta?

-"Snort" Zzzzzz...

-(Hablando en voz baja) si esta dormida,parece que sólo olvido cerrar la puerta.."un momento...esta sonriendo?"...será mejor que la deje descansar,dulces sueños luna

Me despido de mi hermana y camino hacia la puerta sin hacer ruido alguno,salgo y comienzo a cerrar la puerta lentamente entonces escucho que luna comienza a balbucear algunas palabras,asi que me quedo en el umbral de la puerta con la cabeza dentro para poder escucharla

-No...por favor...zzzz...no te vayas...

-"no sabía que hablaba dormida? Tendrá alguna pesadilla?"

-Por...zzz...favor quedate...zzz...un rato..."snort"...mas...

-"Tal vez esta soñando con el príncipe de sus sueños,jeje igual que cuando era niña"

-señor poeta...zzz...no se vaya...quiero...zzz...seguir escuchando...sus dulces...zzz...palabras...

-"Poeta?"

-Por favor...siga diciendo...zzz...lo bella...que soy...

-"Ó_Ó como!?" vaya parece que esta teniendo uno de "esos" sueños...espero que no se le ocur...ACHU!

-Uhh...q-que? (abriendo los ojos ligeramente)

-Demonios! *.*

Cerré la puerta rápidamente esperando que mi hermana no me haya visto...pfff...no oigo nada,parece que se volvió a dormir,QUE ALIVIO! es cierto aquel dicho,la curiosidad mató al gato o en este caso al pony

* * *

Sweet Apple Acres

Applejack p.o.v

Ahhh! que deliciosa esta la mañana,es un dia perfecto para cosechar,ya ha pasado una semana desde aquel fatídico dia en el que casi nuestro tranquilo y querido pueblo es eliminado,asi que como los primeros abastecedores de alimento de la región tenemos que trabajar más duro que nunca,ya estoy en el pórtico lista para empezar el dia,un momento donde esta applebloom?

-Applebloom! Andando que tenemos muchas cosas por hacer

-Ya voy hermana,estoy terminando de arreglarme

Jeje esa niña cada vez se tarda más,ahora que big mac esta en cama y granny ya está muy cansada para cuidar a applebloom me ha tocado a mi ser la jefa...ufff sólo de pensar que tendré que cuidar a mi hermana dia y noche hasta que mac se recupere me agota

-Ya hermana,lista para trabajar!

-Te lavaste los dientes?

-Sip (abriendo la boca)

-te cepillaste la melena?

-Aha

-Tendiste tu cama?

-ahhh...si...(rodando los ojos)

-Ahh,niña...(llevándose una mano al rostro)...te mandaría a hacerlo pero vamos retrasadas asi que andando,pero lo haras cuando volvamos,entendiste señorita? (mire acusatoriamente a applebloom)

-Ok,ok ya no me regañes U3U

Mientras caminaba con applebloom por el sendero que nos llevaba a los campos de manzana comence a imaginarme lo difícil que sería hacernos cargo de la granja nosotras 2,por suerte la princesa celestia asigno a varias personas incluidos algunos militares a que nos ayuden,y que bien nos han caido pues estos días han sido temporada de cosechas,asi podremos abastecer el campamento hasta que se normalice la situación,a lo lejos veo un terrestre de melena negra con las puntas grises y pelaje azul verdoso,usaba aquel traje militar que traia el escuadrón de flash

-señorita applejack,buenos dias

-Hola cabo aqua stone,veo que ya empezaron

-los hombres llegaron temprano,asi que dijimos por que no?

-Bien,bien me gusta saber que son hombres a los que no les importa ensuciarse y como van?

-Bueno 3 estan recogiendo las zanahorias,3 más estan en los campos de maíz,2 en los viñedos y nosotros 5 le apoyaremos en los campos de manzana que son los más grandes

-Hm!? Quien lo diria? 3 dias aqui y ya eres todo un vaquero! (poniendo una mano en su hombro) si no te cuidas le dire a flash que te asigne aqui permanentemente

-Jeje tal vez acepte,(dijo cruzandose de brazos) si la puedo ver a usted todos los días no me importaria

-eh...uh...(desvíe la mirada,pues me sonroje un poco)...bueno,bueno ya...dejemos la palabreria y comencemos a trabajar

Vaya me agarró con la guardia baja,pero no importa ademas...el es lindo...bueno luego de esa pequeña divagacion comenzamos con lo nuestro,fue un poco difícil explicarles a los novatos que tenian que patear los arboles para hacer caer las manzanas,ya que muchos no tenian la fuerza suficiente a excepción del cabo,entonces les dije que las bajaran como pudieran asi que algunos trepaban,otros volaban y recogían las manzanas,incluso uno las derribaba con rocas cosa que me molestó pues golpearia la fruta,pero al ver su técnica vi que sólo le daba al tallo...sin golpear la fruta! Como lo hacia!

Para cuando nos dimos cuenta ya eran las 9:45 casi era hora de desayunar asi que les dije a todos que dejarán sus labores y fueran al granero,granny ya debió haber acabado de preparar el almuerzo,cuando me asegure que ya no hubiera nadie alrededor me dirigi hacia el granero,entonces escuche el sonido de algo caer

-Ah? (mire hacia atras) Ah,solo fue una manza- "pero que!?" angel!?

Vi salir al pequeño de entre los arbustos,que hacia angel aqui? No debería estar con fluttershy? vi como el pequeño tomo una manzana y regresó por donde vino,asi que lo seguí pues el nunca se aleja tanto solo,llegue al arbusto pero antes de asomarme escuche una voz

-Ah? Que tienes ahi? Una manzana,gracias amigo

Esa voz no es de fluttershy,alguien más esta con el pequeño...y si lo está manipulando para robar? Todas conocemos las mañas de angel pero el no es un ladron,entonces me asomo para ver con quien esta

-Oye tu! (quite los arbustos) Alejate del pequeño! El no es un...ladron..

-Uh?

-t-tu...e-eres..O_O..!

* * *

Choza de fluttershy

Fluttershy p.o.v

Me pregunto dónde estará angel? Es extraño que no me haya venido a despertar,pues siempre quiere desayunar muy pero muy temprano...hmp...pongo mis manos detrás de mi nuca y mientras miro el techo y me pongo a pensar

-Tal vez fue a buscar algo de comer,o tal vez fue a visitar a un amigo..."o tal vez fue a buscar a una compañera para..." como sea mejor me levanto,ya volverá

Me levanté de la cama,lave mis dientes y mi cara,me puse una blusa verde y un suéter azul y un pantalón blanco,luego baje las escaleras y mire hacia todos lados esperando ver a mi mascota pero no lo encontre

-Hmp...esto esta muy callado..."quiza esta planeando algo...como aquella vez que construyó una máquina para des-vestirme y luego me tomo fotos en ropa interior..." bueno,sólo espero que este bien...además el hambre lo hará volver

Fui a la cocina a desayunar y entonces vi el reloj que marcaba las 10:15,luego de terminar de comer sali a darle de comer a mis gallinas,luego fui con las ardillas,despues alimente a las aves y por último deje comida cerca de la cueva del señor oso,cuando ya había terminado mis labores regrese a casa a recoger mi botiquín y aún no había señales de angel

-Vaya ya son las 11..."en un ratito se hace tarde" debo darme prisa hoy me toca revisar a los que siguen en el campamento "donde estará ese conejo!" ahhh...no es la primera vez que se desaparece asi..."aún asi estoy algo preocupada" pero antes que nada están los enfermos ellos me necesitan mas!

Enfermos!? Entonces algo me vino a la mente...en todo el dia no he ido a revisar a aquel joven,se que aún esta inconsiente y sus heridas ya sanaron pero aún asi no puedo dejar de preocuparme por el,me pregunto por que aún no se ha levantado? asi que fui a la habitación de huéspedes donde estaba el

-(abriendo la puerta) buenos di...as... "! O_O"...n-no...e-esta...EL JOVEN NO ESTA!

Ay no,ay no! a donde pudo haberse ido! Como fue que se marchó sin que me diera cuenta! tal vez desperto antes que yo,o quiza salió a buscar comida y esta perdido,además le falta un brazo...y si esta en el pueblo!quiza y lo confundan con alguien malvado y lo ataquen,pero como están los militares puede que lo...lo..TENGO QUE ENCONTRARLO RAPIDO!

* * *

Narración 3ra persona

Campamento

Pinkie estaba en la tienda que funcionaba como comedor sirviendo un plato de heno a una niña que llevaba consigo una muñeca,la tienda estaba casi totalmente llena de personas que aún debían quedarse por algún pariene o hasta que su hogar terminara de estar reparado

-Y recuerda si quieres mas,sólo dilo pequeña hay para todos! (picandole la nariz)

-Gracias señorita pinkie

-sólo pinkie,la palabra señorita me hace sentir vieja (sacando una paleta y echándosela en la boca) "squee :3"

Pinkie siguio sirviendo a los que estaban en la fila esperando su desayuno,al terminar salió de la tienda para ir a su casa de campaña privada donde los gemelos cake dormían plácidamente y dentro de ella rainbow velaba por los pequeños cuál madre cuidando a su hijo

-como estan?

-Duermen...no han dado problemas en todo el dia...(dijo dash meciendo la hamaca donde estaban)

-Pff...ya quiero que esto termine...(dijo pinkie echándose en su catre) ya extraño volver a preparar pasteles y demas postres deliciosos

-Pasara un rato antes de eso,ahora sólo nos queda esperar a que todo vuelva a ser como solia

-Si,tienes razon..(poniendo sus brazos detrás de la nuca)..no queda mas...oye no deberías haber vuelto ya al campamento de los wonderbolts?

-Pedi permiso..(mirando a su amiga)..les conté sobre la situación en ponyville y no se negaron a que me tomé unos días mas,además spitfire y soarin podrán hacerse cargo...aqui me necesitan mas

-Jeje si eso si,que bueno es tenerte de vuelta dashie desde que te ascendieron a entrenadora ya casi no te veíamos...ahhhh...primero twiligth,luego tu...falta que despues sea otra de nosotras

-lo dices como si me fuera para siempre

-Quien sabe amiga,quien sabe...

La tranquilidad que había en esa tienda duro muy poco pues minutos despues llegó fluttershy acompañada de rarity

-Hola chicas,que las trae por aca? (dijo dash)

-Woo! amigas que sorpresa,con lo que me encantan las sorpesas,quieren jugar cartas? (dijo pinkie)

-Pinkie cariño,no estamos aqui para pasar el rato, fluttershy tiene algo que decirles...(dijo rarity)

-no estas embarazada verdad? (dijo dash levantando una ceja)

-p-pero por supuesto que no! O/O (dijo fluttershy muy colorada)

-Ahh que mal,yo esperaba que los gemelos tuvieran un compañero de juegos...-.-

-PINKIE! (dijo rarity)

-No lo que pasa es...recuerdan al joven que atendi?

-aha...(dijo dash poniendo una mirada seria)

-Pues desperte esta mañana y cuando fui a

buscarlo...ya no estaba...

-como se fue!? Pero pensé que no podía levantarse! (dijo pinkie)

-yo igual pero nos equivocamos,por eso es que he venido con ustedes,quiero que me ayuden a encontrarlo!

-Por que no se lo pides a flash,el tiene todo un ejército (dijo dash)

-Por eso mismo,no lo entiendes cariño? (dijo rarity) Si los militares lo encuentran quien sabe que le haran,no vez que el no es un pony

Pinkie rápidamente salto de su cama y de un momento a otro estaba vestida con un disfraz de sabueso y comenzó a olfatear el piso,dash se quedó pensando por unos segundos y luego acepto,el saber que ese sujeto deambula por ahi le da un mal presentimiento sumado a su desconfianza hacia el joven

Las 4 chicas comenzaron a buscar por todos lado en cada rincón del pueblo,preguntaron a la gente del campamento si no habían visto a alguien extraño rondar por ahi,pero los pueblerinos al no saber de que hablaban sólo movían la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación,trataron de ir por la ayuda de twiligth pero flash les dijo que había ido a canterlot a recoger algunas cosas,el militar pregunto el por que de su desesperación y luego de contarle lo sucedido flash se unió a la búsqueda del joven

En un abrír y cerrar de ojos el mediodía y la tarde pasaron eran las 6:50 y el sol estaba por desaparecer en el horizonte,ahora las chicas y flash están en la tienda de twiligth esperando a que regrese para pedir su ayuda

-No esta...no aparece por ninguna parte...(dijo pinkie)

-y si ya no sigue en el pueblo? A donde creen que haya ido? (dijo rarity)

-no lo se...pero el hecho de saber que esta ahi afuera no me agrada nada..."que estará planeando ese sujeto"...(dijo dash)

-Sólo espero que este bien... (dijo fluttershy)

-Es un poco extraño que no lo hayamos encontrado,alguien con sus características resaltaria como un faro (dijo flash) creen que se oculta en algún lado?

El grupo seguia pensando en donde podría estar aquel jove,pero como ya casi había oscurecido les sería más difícil pensar en lugares donde podría encontrarse,mientras todas divagavan dash noto un objeto en la mesa que atrajo toda su atencion,se levantó y fue hacia dicho objeto

-Oye flash,que es eso? (caminando hacia la mesa)

-ah...(acercandose) es algo que encontre en uno de los cráteres cerca de la escuela

-es un casco muy maltratado..(mirando a flash)..y por que es tan interesante?

-creo que el hecho de estar en un cráter es suficiente no crees? Pero por que no mejor le preguntas a twiligth de seguro ella te lo puede decir

Mientras dash miraba el casco con lujo de detalle y las chicas pensaban en donde podría estar ese joven,una voz muy conocida se escuchó en la entrada de la tienda

-Hola hay alguien en casa? (entrando a la tienda) Oye twiligth queria decírte qu-...chicas? Que hacen todas aqui?

-Applejack! que alegría verte! (dijo rarity)

-si tambien me da gusto saludarlas..(mirando hacia todos lados)..no esta twiligth por aqui?

-no,nosotras tambien la estamos esperando pero aún no regresa de canterlot (dijo pinkie)

-hmmm...que mal...

-Applejack ahora que estas aqui,quería preguntarte algo (dijo fluttershy)

-si,dime?

-no has visto a alguien extraño,rondar por sweet apple acres?

-Extraño? Mmm..(llevándose una mano a la barbilla)..nop...todo el dia he estado ahi y no he visto nada raro,pues que paso?

-tenemos una situación applejack (dijo dash acercandose) el joven del que cuidaba fluttershy...desapareció...estas segura que no has visto nada?

-yo no,pero se quien puede responder esa pregunta

Applejack hizo una seña con la mano fuera de la tienda y despues una figura encapuchada entró,este se quito la capucha revelando que era aquel joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules además con angel en el hombro,las chicas y flash sólo abrieron los ojos a más no poder

-Como fue que tu- !? (dijo fluttershy)

-Sorpresa...(dijo applejack)...lo encontre en los alrededores de la granja caminando junto con angel,por su expresión me di cuenta de que estaba perdido asi que lo ayude,tuve que esconderlo pues alguien como el no pasaría desapercibido

-Estas bien!? No te paso nada!? (dijo fluttershy acercandose al joven)

-...no...estoy bien...(dijo el joven mirando a applejack) es ella verdad?

-en que te basas? (dijo applejack con una sonrisa)

Fluttershy se quedó mirando por unos segundos al joven que la miraba sin expresión,luego este comenzó a acercarse más a ella lo cual la asustó un poco,dash comenzó a acercarse hacia ambos pues creia que el joven tenía malas intenciones,entonces para sorpresa de todos el chico se pego a fluttershy y con el brazo que aún tenía le dio un ligero abrazo,cosa que sorprendió tanto a la pelirosa como a todos los demas

-Gracias...cuidaste de mi sin siquiera conocerme

-d-de n-nada,lo hubiera hecho cualquiera

-Antes que nada,quítate esa cosa y dinos donde estuviste y que hiciste! (dijo dash interrumpiendo el abrazo)

-Rainbow! No seas tan ruda con el (dijo rarity)

-"tsk!" Como sea...

El joven se separo de fluttershy y miro a cada una de ellas,también a flash luego hizo lo que rainbow le pidió y dejó caer la capucha al suelo,usaba aquella ropa con la que fluttershy lo encontro con la diferencia de que ya no estaba sucia,el chico se sentó en el suelo y les contó que había salido para explorar el lugar y tal vez asi poder reconocerlo,tambien cuando applejack lo encontro y le explico que hacia con angel,cuando termino todo quedó en silencio mientras las chicas no le quitaban la vista de encima

-Ya veo...pensé que te habías marchado de vuelta a donde perteneces (dijo fluttershy)

-Y a donde sería eso? (respondió el chico) sabes de donde soy?

-Como? No sabes de donde vienes? (pregunto rarity)

-no...no recuerdo nada...

-Recuerdas tu especie? (dijo pinkie) Por que te pareces a un pony pero no eres uno

-Eso tampoco lo se..(respondió el joven)..pero me doy cuenta de que soy diferente...(dijo viendo su brazo)

-Y que hay de tu nombre? Sabes cual es? (dijo flash)

-...no lo se..(agachando la mirada)...lo único que recuerdo es haber despertado en casa de la señorita fluttershy...pero nada mas...siento como si apenas hubiera nacido...

Las chicas se miraron entre si compadeciendose del chico,aquel joven no recuerda nada...era un extranjero sin nombre en un lugar desconocido...no sabían que era,de donde venía,su nombre y sobre todo cuáles eran sus intenciones...lo único que el grupo de amigas y el militar esperaban era...que estas no fueran malas...


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7 como un pez fuera del agua...

2 semanas despues

En menos de un parpadeo las reparaciones del pueblo ya habían terminado,luego de lo que pasó el tranquilo poblado cambió mucho pues con las remodelaciones ya no se veía tan rústico,ahora estaba un poco más urbanizado pero sin perder el toque de tranquilidad que solia tener,en el centro de la plaza frente a la alcaldía se erigió un monumento a todos aquellos que perdieron la vida durante la tragedia,la estatua era un angel con una lápida en las manos en la cual estaban los nombres de todos aquellos que murieron,miraba hacia el cielo con lágrimas en los ojos y en la base de la estatua tenía una grabado que decia "no es un adiós,sino un hasta pronto..." la princesa celestia en persona inauguro el monumento y les dio el pésame a todos aquellos que perdieron a alguien en esa catástrofe,relativamente ahora todo ha vuelto a la normalidad...

Para las chicas las cosas tambien cambiaron mucho sobre todo con la llegada de ese joven,tras su despertar todas experimentaron diferentes sensaciones y sentimientos hacia el rubio,rainbow se mantenía en su postura defensiva e intimidante cuando le tocaba tenerlo cerca,applejack era distante con el chico además de que no confiaba en el,rarity se sonrojaba al estar a su lado y no era secreto que babeaba al ver el fisico del joven,twiligth al verlo se sorprendio mucho y al igual que rainbow sentia una extraña presencia emanando de el,fluttershy aún no tenia un veredicto en cuanto al chico pero se preocupaba mucho por el,y pinkie era la única que lo trataba como un amigo que conocia desde hace años

fluttershy les pidio que antes de juzgarlo le dieran una oportunidad de saber como es,quiza y los veredictos que ya tenian respecto al joven eran erróneos,luego de intercambiar miradas y algunos gruñidos las chicas aceptaron,todas convivirian con el por algunos días encomendandole tareas o pidiendo su ayuda en alguna labor,además asi podrían conocerle y tal vez obtener alguna información extra que las ayude a despejar esa duda sobre las intenciones del joven,en estos momentos la primera en convivir con el rubio era rarity que le había pedido su ayuda para una tarea poco convencional...(no,no es lo que piensan...no sean cochinos XP )

Narración 3ra persona

Boutique carrousel

-Cuanto tiempo más tendré que estar asi?

-Tranquilo cariño,ya casi termino... ^_^

Se veia a leguas que la modista estaba disfrutando de su trabajo,cada que podía se pegaba lo más posible a la espalda del chico y le daba ligeras caricias mientras "tomaba medidas",pues tenía al rubio de pie con los brazos levantados hacia los lados además el brazo derecho lo tenia flexionado como si presumiera sus biceps,y para rematar el chico estaba en ropa interior esto por petición de la modista

-Emmm,disculpe rarity pero por que tengo que estar asi por tanto tiempo? (dijo el rubio viendo sobre su hombro derecho)

-Oh jo jo,ya te dije que necesitaba tu ayuda para que fueras mi modelo (dijo rarity midiendo sus hombros)

-espero no se moleste por esto pero,por que yo?

-Jeje,calma cariño no te preocupes (dijo poniendose frente a el y midiendo su pecho) es que necesitaba un modelo masculino y no muchos sementales se prestan para ayudarme "además asi te tengo sólo para mi!"

-Ahhh,ya veo...(viendo como rarity se agachaba)...sabe si me lo pregunta es un poco raro..

-que cosa? (midiendo su pierna)

-que usted siendo tan hermosa diga que no hay nadie más que le ayude,apuesto a que muchos chicos darian lo que fuera por estar a su lado

Las palabras del rubio tomaron con la guardia baja a la modista y le causaron un leve sonrojo,esta levantó la vista para ver los orbes azules del chico que la veía con suma calma,rarity se levantó para quedar de frente al chico aunque aun debía levantar la cabeza un poco pues este era más alto que ella,entonces lentamente comenzó a acercarse al joven y a cerrar los ojos

-Ahm...señorita rarity? Esta bien?

-"el no es como otros sementales...(mirando sus ojos) el es...sincero...como quiero volver a probar esos labios"

-señorita?...

-"Un poco más...sólo un poco mas..."

-Rarity!

-Ah! (viendo hacia todas partes)que,como,cuando,donde!?

-Esta bien? Por que su cara se puso roja? Ah! Acaso tiene fiebre? (poniendo su mano en su frente)

-ehm...y-yo..."rayos! Me deje llevar,que va a pensar de mi!"

-Por que no se sienta,iré por un poco de agua para usted

-C-claro..."ouuu espero no haber arruinado una oportunidad con el :( "

El joven fue a la cocina y la ojiazul se dejó caer en su divan,pensando en como fue que se dejó llevar por las palabras del rubio,lo cual era raro en ella pues siempre que salía recibia piropos pero no les daba importancia pues sabía lo que esos machos querían,pero había algo en las palabras del chico que la hizo sentir diferente,volteo hacia la cocina para ver que hacia el joven y casi sufre una hemorragia nasal masiva al ver que el chico estaba agachado sin doblar las rodillas con la cabeza dentro de una de las gavetas buscando un vaso,inconsientemente le estaba dando todo un espectáculo a la modista la cual sintió como su temperatura aumentaba como si fuera una olla de presión

-Ahhh.. O/O ..m-madre...d-de celestia..."pero que trasero!"..(mordiendose el labio).. Que ganas...de...levantarme y darle una nalgada!

-Ah,rarity donde están los vasos? (dijo el chico desde la cocina)

-...e-en...la alacena...d-de arriba querido...(dijo sin dejar de babear)..."rayos! Para que hable,debí decirle que estaban más adentro"

El ojiazul cerró la gaveta y se levanto para alcanzar la alacena de arriba,al encontrarlos se dio cuenta de que estaban muy atras asi que tuvo que estirarse para alcanzarlos con el único brazo que tenía disponible,rarity temblo otra vez al ver el pecho y el abdomen del joven,tenía su propio espectáculo personal y esta vez no tuvo que pagar ni un cinco a diferencia de otras veces,entonces el chico regresó con el vaso con agua y se lo entrego a la modista

-Aqui tienes...(dándole el vaso) oye te pasa algo? Estas muy colorada? (viendola beber)

-Eh...n-no es nada...jeje...sólo estoy algo cansada...

-Segura? Estas sudando mucho?

-Ahh...bueno es que hace mucho calor...y una dama como yo no esta acostumbrada a tanto trabajo

-Esta bien,oye esta bien si me retiró aun debo ir con la señorita applejack,y se está haciendo tarde

-Ah...c-claro,saludala de mi parte

-Lo hare,me retiró entonces

El joven fue a la mesa donde estaban sus prendas y comenzó a vestirse,obiamente rarity aprovechó para disfrutar los últimos momentos que vería al joven,cuando estuvo listo se despidio con un gesto y una sonrisa,luego salió por la puerta usando aquella capucha que le dio applejack

-...el no es como todos los demas..(viendo por la ventana al joven)..siento una especie de tranquilidad emanar de el...aunque aún no estoy segura si el es bueno o no...

* * *

Canterlot

Laboratorio

Twiligth p.o.v

Me pregunto que será ese chico...de donde viene o cuales son sus intenciones aqui...no parece que venga en paz pero tampoco siento que sea una amenaza,además por que el es tan similar a nosotros...claro con la diferencia de que el no tiene pelaje en todo el cuerpo,su nariz es pequeña,y tampoco tiene cascos sino pies como los monos...hmm...ojala pudiera estudiarlo más a detalle,pero ahora tengo cosas que hacer

-Quiza y me revelen el lugar de donde vienen..(tecleando en una computadora)..o la causa por la que llegaron aqui

He estado estudiando los fragmentos de meteorito que encontramos aquel dia,al principio pensé que solamente eran trozos de desperdicio que fueron empujados por los pedazos de roca,pero luego de encontrar aquel "núcleo" pues a mi critero eso parece pensé que tal vez eran parte de algo...y por lo que veo muy grande

-El escaneo no muestra nada raro...los pedazos de la estructura están compuestos de hierro,níquel y otros elementos ferricos...nada fuera de lo normal..."quiza en el núcleo encuentre algo"

Me acerqué a una de las mesas del lugar,el laboratorio no eran un lugar tan grande tenía el tamaño de una casa común,pero estaba sofisticado hasta su máximo punto, ordenadores de tamaño de una puerta,utensilios de laboratorio,máquinas varias y en el centro una plataforma circular donde estaba un pedazo de metal proveniente del espacio,

-ya que el escaneo no mostró nada tratare con el núcleo...espero encontrar algo ahi..

Cargue el objeto circular en mis manos y cuando estuve por ponerlo bajo el escáner por la puerta entró una pegaso gris de melena turquesa larga que llevaba una falda de vestir cafe,y una blusa de manga larga amarilla

-Ah...sky dust..que haces aqui? (le pregunte)

-luna me dijo que estabas aqui...dice que hace 2 días que no sales

-Jeje lo siento...(me rasque la nuca)...pero sabes como soy yo...cuando descubro algo nuevo no me detengo hasta qu-

-Hasta que averiguas como funciona,lo se lo se...(sentandose en un banco) pero creo que debería dejarlo por hoy apenas es medio dia y ya te vez muy cansada

Deje el núcleo en una mesa y me puse frente a un ordenador apagado para usarlo como espejo,sky dust tenía razon...tenía ojeras,mi melena era un desastre,mi blusa tenía manchas al igual que mi falda...si rarity me viera me metería a una lavadora urgentemente

-Creo que estas en lo cierto...jeje ups :P

-no digas nada twi,te conocemos desde hace años y sabemos lo energica,curiosa y en algunos caso terca (puso su mano en mi hombro) por que no vamos a tu habitación y te das una ducha luego vamos por algo de comer,que dices?

-si me vendría bien,andando

Tome mis cosas mientras sky me esperaba en la puerta,antes de salir noto que en la mesa estaba esa casco maltrecho y pregunto por el,aprovecho que aún no acababa para darle un vistazo rapido,luego lo dejó en la mesa frente a un estante,entonces salimos y me percaté de algo

-ah! Espera olvide mi celular,ahora vuelvo

-Jeje te digo que si no trajeras la cabeza pegada,ya la hubieras olvidado,date prisa

Regrese al laboratorio y busque mi celular en las mesas,luego sobre los ordenadores pero no lo encontre hasta que recordé que lo había dejado en aquel estante,lo revise para ver si no tenía llamadas o mensajes y en mi distracción choque con una luminario que cayo sobre el estante,de no haber sido por mis alas me hubiera aplastado

Crash!

Los matraces y tubos de ensayo se rompieron al contacto con la mesa,derramando su contenido entonces sky entró rápidamente preguntando que había pasado,le explique lo que pasó y dije que había sido mi culpa,creo que tenía razon en cuánto a lo de descansar

-Vaya eso estuvo cerca,estas bien? (pregunto sky)

-Si,pero por poco y no la cuento...vaya que desastre...

-que había en esos frascos?

-No se,no me acerqué a ellos

De pronto comenzamos a escuchar el ruido de efervescencia,quise acercarme a ver pero sky me detuvo dijo que era peligroso,al parecer había algunos ácidos en los matraces que al combinarse con otros líquido se habían vuelto más corrosivos,vimos incluso un poco de humo salir de la mesa y el estante mientras eran consumidos por el acido,al dejar de escuchar ruido nos acercamos lentamente

-Como pensé...(dijo tomando un pedazo de vidrio y oliendolo) ácido hidroclorhidrico...si hubieras respirado ese vapor tu garganta se habría disuelto en un instante...

-g-gracias...entonces de verdad estuvo cerca...

-Si,nada además del vidrio soporta ese líquido...ni siquiera el metal...

-Oh no! El casco!

Recordé que sky dust había dejado el casco justo frente a la mesa,ahora que voy a hacer ya debe haber desparecido,movi con cuidado lo que quedaba del estante y lo que vi me dejó sin palabras...el casco seguia ahi intacto justo como estaba cuando lo encontre,las gotas de ácido pasaban sobre el y caían a la mesa haciendo pequeños agujeros,parece que sólo le hubiera caido agua! Quise tomarlo en mis manos pero sky me detuvo dijo que el acido pierde totalmente su efecto corrosivo luego de 18 horas,si lo tocará me quedaría sin manos,pensé en usar mi magia pero estaba muy agotada asi que mejor deje todo como había quedado y me retiré con sky,ese casco no es normal y mañana será lo primero que llegue a investigar

-"Hm...quien lo diria...en mis 2 días aqui no encontre nada,y gracias a un accidente descubri algo"

* * *

Sweet Apple Acres

Applejack p.o.v

-Hmmm...me pregunto...si ese joven ya habra terminado...

Ahhh! no hay como recostarse en el pórtico luego de una jornada ardua de trabajo,me encanta recostarme aqui al haber terminado,en el pórtico estan applebloom que come una manzana,la abuela en su mecedora como siempre,y yo recostada en el suelo de madera viendo el cielo del atardecer,al fin la paz ha vuelto a casa...pensé que nada volveria a ser igual despues de lo que paso

-Oye hermana por que le pusiste tanto trabajo a ese...ummm...que es el?...no crees que te excediste? (dijo applebloom viéndola)

-Nah! Estoy segura de que el podrá! (puse mi sombrero en mi cara) además asi sabremos si es trabajador o u parásito que trata de aprovecharse de fluttershy

-Pero sólo tiene un brazo!? No crees que es algo inconsiente ponerlo a trabajar así (dijo guardando la manzana en su overol)

-estoy segura de que encontrara la manera...

-Applejack! Que es lo que te pasa!

-Ah!? Abuela! Pensé que estabas dormida

-Como puedes ser tan inconsiente!? Por que le has cargado tanto trabajo a...ehhh...um...ese joven!

-Pe-pero el se ofrecio! (me levanté de golpe)

-Y que no tomaste en cuenta el hecho de que le falta el brazo izquierdo eh! Debería darte vergüenza,tu no eres asi...

Las palabras de granny fueron muy duras,normalmente solo nos reprende asi cuando de verdad metemos la pata,lo unico que yo quería hacer era probar que tanto temple tenía ese sujeto aunque creo que mi desconfianza me hizo excederme,estaba por responderle cuando uso la frase que acaba con todos nuestros argumentos: "tus padres estarían muy decepcionados de ti"...ahi fue cuando de verdad me senti horrible...y comence a imaginar cosas...que tal si cuando apilaba la paja esta se cayo y quedó bajo ella? O cuando le dije que moviera los barriles estos rodaron hacia abajo y...o quiza cuando le dije sobre las manzanas...yo sólo le dije "bajalas como puedas" y si intentó trepar por ella y en un descuido el...oh no! QUE HE HECHO!

Me levanté de golpe y sali a buscarlo al granero,al llegar sólo vi los montoes de paja en la esquina y estaban bien acomodados,luego fui a la parte de atras del granero y sólo estaban los barriles apilados perfectamente en pirámide,entonces fui al campo de manzanas y busque entre la arboleda esperando encontrarlo pero no halle nada,lo único que encontre fue la camioneta la cual estaba completamente cargada con las cestas de manzanas

-"vaya termino todo lo que le encargué...sólo falta revisar el corral de rebelde"

Mientras iba hacia el corral del toro muchas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza,que tal que al intentar acomodar la paja dentro del corral rebelde lo vio y lo atacó...es lo más probable pues a el no lo conoce...con el miedo apoderado de mi llegue al lugar esperando que mi predicción fuera un error,y asi fue...en el centro estaba rebelde completamente dormido y la paja acomodada en todo el contorno del corral,lo hizo...la pregunta es, como?

-Hmp...creo que no debí subestimarlo...ahora me pregunto dónde estara...

Comence a caminar de vuelta a casa "que bueno que nada de lo que pensé ocurrió" mire hacia el horizonte,el sol ya se había puesto y comenzaba a anochecer aunque aun se podian ver unos pocos rayos detrás de las montañas,cuando llegue al sendero que daba a la entrada principal vi a lo lejos una silueta caminando,al fin lo encontre cuando estaba a punto de irse,entonces sali corriendo para alcanzarlo

-OYE! Espera! (le grite)

-(dandose la vuelta) sucede algo? (dijo el joven)

-Ya te marchas? Aún no te has despedido

-Lo siento,pero creo que es lo mejor,además termine con todo lo que usted me pidió

-sólo te das la vuelta y te vas? (puse mis manos en mi cadera) que modales!

-bueno,es que parece que mi presencia le incomoda..(me miro)..la escuche cuando hablaba con su hermana y su abuela

-Nos estabas espiando!? (alce la voz)

-No,cuando iba a avisarle que ya había terminado la escuche sin querer (se dio la vuelta) y por el tono despectivo que uso al referirse a mi supuse que mi presencia no le agrada,asi que me voy...(bajo la capucha)...lo que menos quiero causar son problemas...iré a caminar un poco...

-Ah no! Eso no! Fluttershy me pidió que al terminar te mandé a casa!...OYE ESPERA!

El joven no me hizo caso y volvio a su camino pero yo no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados,asi que le alcance y puse mi mano en su hombro para detenerle,entonces el joven me miro sobre su hombro y lo que vi me dejó petrificada...la mirada del chico era diferente...a comparación de su mirada habitual que es inexpresiva y calmada,esta era fría e intimidante...senti un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo,ni la "mirada" de fluttershy es tan hostil,por instinto me aparte y comence a caminar de espaldas pero aún sentia como esa mirada me atravesaba,luego el joven agitó su cabeza y su mirada regresó a la normalidad,se despidio y continuo con su camino

-q-que rayos fue eso...(puse mis manos en mi pecho)...nunca me habían intimidado de esa manera..."tal vez dash tiene razón,y el...es una amenaza..."

* * *

Calles de ponyville

La noche ya casi se había apoderado de poblado y los faros de las calles comenzaban a encenderse,entre las no tan concurridas calles el joven caminaba con la mirada hacia el frente viendo hacia la nada,además iba atrayendo las miradas de las personas que pasaban a su lado pues no usaba el gorro de la capucha,luego de algunas calles pasando por,sugar cube corner,la alcaldía y el spa llegó a un pequeño parque,en el cual había algunas bancas y juegos infantiles que eran usados por algunos potrillos,el ojiazul se sentó en una banca y luego miro al cielo que comenzaba a ser adornado por las estrellas

-Ahhhh...que habré hecho para incomodar a la señorita applejack...ojala esto no me traiga problemas con las demas chicas y la señorita fluttershy

Mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos sintió un ligero golpe en las piernas,bajo la mirada y se encontro con una pelota roja,la tomo con su mano y miro hacia todas partes buscando a su dueño,hasta que escucho una voz detrás de la banca

-h-h-hola señor...

-Hola pequeño,esta es tu pelota? (la levantó con su mano)

-s-si...m-me la puede devolver...p-por favor?

-Claro,aqui tienes

El rubio puso el balón en las manos del niño el cual era un potrillo de color blanco con melena cafe,usaba una camisa con una bandera pirata y unos shorts de mezclilla,además tenía una mancha cafe alrededor del ojo derecho,el niño agradecio al rubio luego este volvió a mirar hacia arriba con mucha nostalgia,esto no pasó por alto por el niño que lo miro de manera curiosa,luego se sentó al lado del encapuchado

-um...señor...le ocurre algo? (dijo el niño mirandolo)

-Hmmm...tal vez...no estoy seguro...

-Quiere hablar?

-Jeje...(bajando la mirada hacia el chico) como te llamas niño?

-Pipsqueak señor...

-por que quieres escucharme? No me temes por ser un extraño?

-Bueno si...un poco...(rascándose la nuca)...pero papá dice que cuando alguien está triste necesita hablar con alguien,eso lo hara sentir mejor

-Tu padre es alguien muy sabio niño...está bien...te dire...(mirando al cielo de nuevo)...nunca has sentido como que no encajas,como si fueras un pez fuera del agua?

-Hmmm...no estoy muy seguro...pero creo que si...recuerdo cuando llegue aqui con mi familia,veníamos de trottinham...recuerdo que el primer dia de escuela nadie me hablaba y me sentia solo...(agachando la cabeza) pensé que asi seria siempre y que no tendría amigos...pero con el pasar de los días mis compañeros comenzaron a hacerme caso,y luego de algun tiempo hice amigos...papá dice que debemos ser pacientes y que todo llega a su tiempo

El rubio miro un poco sorprendido al niño,luego esbozo una ligera sonrisa y asintio dándole la razon,parece que sólo necesita tiempo para saber quien es y el chico se lo había confirmado,metió la mano en su capucha y saco una manzana roja y se la tendió al niño,este la acepto y comenzó a comerla

-Mmm,esta deliciosa! gracias señor...ehhh...como se llama?

-Jeje dejémoslo asi...sólo soy un desconocido...bueno gracias por la platica,debo irme...(levantandose de la banca)...tu tambien deberias volver a casa,se está haciendo tarde

-si,papa esta por llegar y mama se podría preocupar..(levantándose y mirando al rubio)..adiós amigo! (saludandolo con la mano)

El pequeño salió corriendohacia la entrada del parque donde se encontro con su padre,el rubio se quedó ahi de pie procesando esa palabra "amigo"...es la primera persona que lo llama asi desde que llegó,comenzo a caminar hasta salir del parque y luego se perdió entre las calles del poblado a la luz de la luna y con una sonrisa ligera en los labios


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 8 no soy lo que piensas...

? P.o.v.

-Tal vez y el pequeño pipsqueak tiene razon...debería darle algo de tiempo,y quiza después ya no me sienta como alguien des-ubicado...quiza y con el pasar de los días las señoritas,rainbow,applejack y twiligth dejen de verme de esa manera...ahora que lo pienso por que puso esa mirada cuando me fui?

Mientras camino por las ya casi solitarias calles de ponyville,pienso en todo lo que he vivido desde que llegue...la verdad me sorprende que tan rápido hayan pasado 3 semanas desde que llegue a este lugar

-hmmmm...me pregunto...de donde provengo...(mirando la luna)...tal vez mi especie sea una parecida a la de los ponies,pues soy muy similar a ellos

Miro la hermosa luna tan brillante y enorme,no se que tiene que es tan hipnótica para mi,ojala pudiera disfrutar una luna asi de preciosa todos los dias,es tan increible,brillante,esplendorosa...no tengo palabras para describirla...es preciosa

-Creo que debo darme prisa,o la señorita fluttershy se podria alterar,de por si ya se preocupa mucho por mi

-kyaaaa!

-Ah!? Que fue eso!?

Eso fue un grito,estoy seguro que si..."tsk! Ahi esta de nuevo!" no se de donde vino pero parece que alguien necesita ayuda,camino entre las casas esperando escucharlo de nuevo,puedo escucharlo a distancia pero me doy cuenta de que este se vuelve difuso,como si se alejara asi que corro más rápido para no perder el rastro

-Es por aqui (di vuelta en un callejon) el último ruido que escuche venía de más adentro..."ojala nadie esté herido"

Lentamente entró en el estrecho callejon,lo único que puedo ver son cubos de basura,cajas viejas y bolsas negras,además había algunos grafitis,cuando parece que llegue hasta el fondo mire a la izquierda y había un pequeño pasaje por el que apenas y cabía una persona asi que con cuidado entre

-creo que es por aqui..."gracias a que hay luna,sino no vería nada"

-huuu! Buaaa!

-callate mocosa! Vas a atraer a alguien...(dijo un terrestre púrpura de melena blanca,usaba pantalon de mezclilla cafe y camisa verde)

-a que hora llega el comprador? (dijo un pegaso amarrillo brillante de melena cafe,usaba unos vaqueros azules y un chaleco de cuero negro)

-No lo se pero ya no debe de tardar..(mirando a todos lados)..ahhh que te calles,carajo!

-"que esta pasando aqui!?" (penso el ojiazul)

-Chicos aún no ha llegado? Dijo que estaría aqui a las 10 (dijo un terrestre negro de pelaje verde claro,usaba una chaqueta de motociclista azul y pantalones cafes)

-No lo se pero si no llega ya voy a coserle la boca a esta malcriada! (dijo el terrestre)

-Hmp controlate wine fist,si le haces algo el cliente no se la llevara (dijo el pegaso)

-Maldición brigth strike! Por lo menos dejame amordazarla,aver si asi se calla! Sabes lo difícil que fue separar a la mocosa de su madre!

Del otro lado del estrecho pasaje había un terreno muy amplio y la única entrada estaba por donde yo vine,me escondi detrás de un contenedor y mire,en el centro había cuatro personas,eran 3 sementales: 2 terrestres y un pegaso y sentada sobre un cubo de basura había una pequeña niña que lloraba desconsoladamente,era una unicornio naranja claro de melena larga color rosa oscuro y usaba una playera blanca con shorts rosa,parece que fue secuestrada por ese sujeto y planean alguna clase de transacción a cambio de la pequeña...e-ella esta en peligro...yo t-tengo que...(los ojos de joven se iluminaron) debo ayudarla

Narración 3ra persona

El rubio salio de su escondite y se quedó mirando a los 3 sujetos que estaban frente a el mientras se mantenía en las sombras y los escuchaba hablar,entonces comenzó a caminar hacia el centro del arenal

-Alejense de la pequeña (dijo el rubio con una voz firme y seria)

-q-que ca-!? Quien demonios es ese? (dijo wine fist)

-No habías dicho que no te vio nadie (dijo brigth strike)

-ahora habra que eliminarlo,o nos delatara (dijo shade glare)

-que hacemos con la mocosa? (dijo wine)

-Hmp...este puto ya nos ha visto y si lo dejamos vivir iremos a algun calabozo (dijo brigth cruzandose de brazos) el plan ya se jodio,asi que habrá que disponer de ambos (mirando a wine) acabala...

El terrestre sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y la levantó listo para apuñalar a la pequeña,la niña sólo cerró los ojos con miedo esperando su fin pero este nunca llego,cuando abrio los ojos miro que la navaja este en el suelo y su agresor se sobaba la mano además alrededor en el suelo había pedazos de manzana

-te dije que te alejaras de ella...

-Ghh! Infeliz...shade acaba con el (dijo wine)

El terrestre de chaqueta camino hacia el con mucha agresividad y antes de llegar retrocedió su puño,luego lo liberó con toda la fuerza posible golpeando el rostro del joven pero inmediatamente después retrocedió sobandose el puño,a pesar de recibir todo el puñetazo el rubio ni siquiera se movió sólo lo vio con esa mirada fría e intimidante

-Ahhh! Mierda! Eso me dolio! (dijo shade sobando su puño)

-Que pasa shade te dije que lo acabaras! Que ni eso puedes hacer!? (grito brigth)

-Oye pendejo! por que no vienes tu y lo int-GHHH!

Slam!

Para sorpesa de todos el rubio tomó de la cara al terrestre con una sola mano,le dio una vuelta completa sobre su cabeza y lo azotó contra el suelo dejandolo noqueado al instante,el pegaso y el terrestre se se quedaron asombrados con la fuerza del rubio,entonces wine recogio la navaja y se acercó hacia el

-Como demonios hiciste eso...sabes eres el pony más jodidamente horrendo que he visto,que acaso tu madre se acostó con un mono eh? (dijo wine sonriendo)

-...(el joven no cambió su semblante)

-ya acaba con el,asi nos encargamos de la mocosa (dijo brigth)

-Jeje a eso voy...guardame esto!

El terrestre intento acuchillar al rubio pero este solo se movió hacia un lado atrapando su brazo,luego el rubio le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago que lo hizo doblarse de dolor,y para rematar lo mando contra un muro de una patada giratoria incrustandolo en la pared

-q-que rayos eres tu!? (dijo el pegaso retrocediendo)

(el rubio comenzo a caminar hacia el)

-n-no te me acerques! Atras! (sacó una pistola)

(el joven no se detuvo)

-Te lo advierto! detente o...(tomando a la niña) ella lo paga!

El ojiazul se detuvo,sin cambiar su semblante miro a la pequeña niña que estaba llorando con fuerza luego miro al pegaso que sostenía la punta del arma contra la cabeza de la pequeña,tenía una mirada de miedo y nerviosismo

-No lo haras...(dijo el rubio con un tono frio)

-q-que!?...

-Por el temblor en tus manos,y la dilatación de tus pupilas calculó un 83% de posibilidades de que no jalaras el gatillo...

-...n-no es cierto!?...LO HARE!

-Hazlo ya entonces...asi podre acabar contigo sin ningún osbstaculo...

El pegaso sintió un escalofrío al escuchar las palabras del joven esa sensación se intensificó al mirar sus ojos,estos eran fríos e inexpresivos pero a la vez muy intimidantes,podía jurar que esa era la mirada de una asesino...la presion en el término por romperlo asi que como ultimo recurso arrojó a la niña hacia el encapuchado y con movimientos felinos la atrapo cosa que fue aprovechada por el pegaso que disparó varias veces contra el joven,este se giró para cubrir a la niña y protegerla con su espalda de los disparos,entonces aprovecho para escapar volando

-Estas bien pequeña...(soltandola del agarre)

-S-s-si señor..."snif" m-muchas gracias...(limpiandose las lágrimas)

-Calma...ya se fue...estás a salvo (poniendose de pie)

-s-si...pero (mirando hacia arriba) el ya se escapó..."snif"

-(mirando en la misma dirección)...no lo creo...(tomo la navaja del suelo y la arrojó en esa dirección)...falle..(miro a la niña)...ven,salgamos de aqui

El rubio tomó la mano de la niña y la guío hasta el hueco,miro hacia todos lados esperando que ya no hubiera amenazas,despues ambos cruzaron y salieron del callejón

-S-señor...p-puede llevarme a casa? (dijo la niña sin soltar su mano)

-...como te llamas niña...

-C-candy cloud...no me va a hacer daño v-verdad?

-Por que preguntas eso...(dijo el rubio sin mirarla)

-por como golpeo a esos caballos malos

El rubio se detuvo y miro a la pequeña,la niña se asusto un poco al ver esos ojos azules y fríos pero luego de unos segundos el chico apretó los ojos con fuerza y movió la cabeza hacia los lados,miro a la niña de nuevo pero esta vez con una mirada calma e inexpresiva

-Señor?

-Ahhh...claro pequeña te llevaré a casa...(sonriendo levemente) no te hicieron daño?

-No señor

-Bueno andando,ah espera...(metió su mano bajo la capucha) toma

-Una manzana,gracias!

Los dos caminaron tomados de la mano por las oscuras calles del poblado que era iluminado por la luz de la luna,luego de algunas calles la pequeña aviso que estaban cerca y se emociono de volver a ver a sus padres,el ojiazul sonrió al ver el entusiasmo de la niña que caminaba delante de el,de repente frente a ellos aterrizó alguien con los brazos cruzados;el rubio tomó a la niña y la puso detrás de el,frente a ellos estaba un pegaso de color azul cyan y de melena multicolor usaba unos pantalones militares negros y un top deportivo cafe oscuro

-Rainbow dash? Ah...que alivio por un momento pensé que era ese sujeto (dijo el joven)

-con que eras tu...(lo miro fieramente) siempre supe que tus intenciones no eran buenas

-Ehh?...no le entiendo señorita

-YA BASTA! (grito) deja de fingir que eres la persona más calmada del mundo! Estas con la niña,eso es todo lo que me importa!

-"de que rayos esta hablando!?" calma pequeña,sal ella es una amiga...(dijo el rubio y la niña se apartó un poco)

-Tal vez hayas engañado a fluttershy y a pinkie pero yo no me trago el anzuelo..(dandole una mirada agresiva)...se la clase de sujeto que eres,SIEMPRE LO SUPE!

-Señorita dash,no se de lo que esta hablan- Gahhh!

El joven no pudo terminar la frase pues en un batir de alas dash se abalanzó contra el y lo tacleo tan fuerte que lo mando contra un contenedor de basura,la niña al ver esto se escondio detras de un buzón

-Cof,cof...qu-que? (sujetandose el estómago) Por que hizo eso señorita?

-Eso es poco comparado con lo que te espera...(trono sus dedos) vas a pagar por haber secuestrado a esa niña!

-qu-que!? Pero si yo no f-ahhh!

Dash no perdió tiempo y se abalanzó contra el joven,golpe tras golpe lo azotaba contra la pared además de patadas,rodillazos,codazos y cabezazos la peliarcoiris si que sabía pelear,luego tomó al joven de los hombros se elevo y lo mando al suelo con una patada en el estómago,haciendolo escupir algo de sangre y levantando algo de polvo

-Infeliz...(mirándolo con desprecio) deja que se enteré fluttershy y te echará a la calle como un perro,siempre supe que no debió ayudarte...(dándole la espalda) debió dejarte morír en aquel cráter

-ghh...ghh...p-pero...s-si yo...n-no...hice...(el rubio se levantó muy adolorido)

-Réplica lo que quieras,esa niña es testigo de tu crímen

-S-señorita...yo..

-CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA!

Dash con una velocidad impresionante giro sobre su propio eje y le dio una patada giratoria en la cara,mandandolo contra un muro que aún estaba en reparación desplomandolo

-y no te levantes...(caminando hacia el buzon) calma pequeña,puedes salir ese sujeto ya no te hara daño

-P-pero por que!? (miro hacia el hoyo en la pared) El me salvo de esos caballos malos,usted es mala!

-Como dices?! "el no es el secuestrador?"

-Ah que bien...no le paso nada

-Ehhh!

Dash miro en la misma dirección y lo que vio la dejó con la boca abierta,el joven estaba de pie con la capucha toda desgarrada,apretaba su puño con fuerza y miraba a la pegaso con esa mirada fría e intimidante,además la marca triangular que tenía en su frente brillaba un poco y su cabello ahora era más largo le llegaba a poco más abajo del hombro

-que rayos eres tu!? (dijo dash poniendose en posición defensiva)

-NOVA STRIKE!

El joven fue envuelto en una aura amarilla y en menos de un segundo salió disparado como una lanza contra rainbow dash,la pegaso apenas y parpadeo cuando vio el rostro del joven a milímetros de su cuerpo

-"Esto no es posible!?" ahhhh!

Fwooshhh!

crash,crash,crash!

la fuerza del impacto fue tal que atravesó los muros de 3 casas antes de detenerse,ya en el piso y sobre la pila de escombros dash levantó la mirada y vio en la dirección del joven el cual estaba inconsiente en el suelo,ella estaba llena de polvo,golpes,cortadas y sangre bajando por las comisuras de su boca

-C-como...h-hizo eso..."el es un peligro!" t-tengo q-que...ahhh...

No pudo soportarlo más y callo inconsiente sobre la pila de rocas,el chico que estaba en el suelo comenzó a reacciónar y a moverse lentamente,la cabeza le dolia y no recordaba nada de lo que pasó luego de la golpisa que le dio dash,se puso sobre una rodilla y levantó la mirada para salir de su letargo

-que paso? Y rainbow? (miro hacia enfrente) La niña? Donde esta...(vio el buzon) ah,ahi esta..."lo último que recuerdo fue que dash me pateo y..."

-n-no puede ser...

-Crei...que eras buena persona...me equivoque

El joven escuchó detrás de el 2 voces,miro sobre su hombro y se encontro con pinkie y rarity que lo veían con una mezcla de asombro e incredulidad al parecer vieron todo lo que paso ,el chico al ver sus rostros sintió una gran presión en el pecho y como pudo se levantó para luego salir corriendo,trató de ser detenido por los gritos de la niña pero este no le hizo caso,rarity se acercó a la niña y le pregunto cual era su relación con el joven

-dime pequeña,como es que lo conoces?

-el me salvo...y luego esa pegaso lo ataco

-Te salvo? (pregunto pinkie)

-Si...el acabo con esos hombres malos,luego esa tal crash lo ataco,ella es mala

Pinkie y rarity intercambiaron miradas de confusion mientras la modista le pedia a candy que explicara que paso,en esos momentos los policias llegaron y preguntaron que había pasado ahi

* * *

Canterlot

Luna p.o.v

-Que fue eso? Acabo de sentir una fuerte presencia...

Mientras estaba en mi observatorio revisando las estrellas senti una energia enorme,aunque fue sólo brevemente pero aún asi esa energía no era de twiligth ni de mi hermana...

-será de discord?...no,hace mucho que no se aparece por aqui...entonces,de quien es? "ya hace varias semanas que me siento asi"

Desde el desastre de la lluvia de meteoritos no he parado de sentir esa presencia,es como si algo más hubiera llegado con los trozos de roca además hay veces en las que veo sueños tan extraños que dudo mucho sean de un pony

-ya no se si son augurios de lo que nos espera,o sólo memorias de alguien mas (mire al cielo) sólo espero que estemos preparados para cuando ese dia..."o ese sujeto lleguen"

Me asomé al balcón y mientras veía el firmamento estrellado una suave brisa soplo,cerré los ojos y deje que el viento blandiera el largo vestido azul que usaba y tambien mi melena que estaba sujeta,ojala está brisa arrastrara todas las dudas que tengo como lo hace con las hojas de los árboles

* * *

Ponyville

Hospital

Las chicas estaban en la sala de espera mientras esperaban por noticias sobre el estado de salud de rainbow dash,luego de que llegaron las autoridades rarity les conto lo que le había dicho la niña e incluso llevo a los hombres al lote baldío donde aún estaban los 2 caballos inconscientes,también la niña fue llevada a casa con sus padres,ahora rarity,pinkie y applejack esperan a que alguno de los medicos les de noticias

sobre su amiga

-Con que eso paso...ahora entiendo por que el chico reacciono asi (dijo rarity)

-Huf...yo ya estaba adelantando conclusiones,parece que si es buena persona despues de todo (dijo pinkie)

-Buena persona!? (dijo applejack) pinkie ese sujeto casi mata a rainbow!

-si ella no hubiera golpeado antes de preguntar posiblemente esto no hubiera pasado,creo que se lo merecía (replicó la pastelera)

-Como puedes decir eso!? EL ES UN EXTRAÑO! (bramo applejack)

-cariño calma,todas sabemos lo impulsiva que es dashie,pinkie tiene razon,no debió actuar sin pensar antes (hablo rarity)

Applejack sólo se cruzó de brazos ante el comentario de su amiga,pues se había quedado sin argumentos,entonces de la puerta del quirófano fluttershy salió con una bata blanca,blusa y falda del mismo color,usaba también unos lentes delgados y llevaba una tabla de aluminio en las manos,las chicas no esperaron a que llegará al centro de la estadía para preguntar por su amiga

-Calma,calma...esta bien,no hay por que preocuparse (vio los papeles) tiene 2 costillas rotas y algunos golpes pero los huesos no atravesaron ningún órgano interno,y tampoco hay hemorragias asi que no hay de que preocuparse

-Uff que alivio...pensé que necesitaría cirugía (dijo pinkie)

-y cuanto tardará para ponerse bien? (pregunto rarity)

-Unas 2 semanas,ya la están medicando asi que estará inconsiente hasta mañana

-Hmp...por lo menos no la mato,pensé que moriría (dijo applejack)

-Entonces dices que el tuvo que ver con lo que le paso a dash...(pregunto fluttershy quitandose los lentes) me explicarías mas a detalle por favor

-hmp...claro cariño,toma asiento...quiza y te sorpendas un poco por lo que voy a decirte...

* * *

Bosque everfree

? P.o.v

-Sus miradas,sus miradas me lo dijeron todo...yo las decepcione...

No estoy muy seguro de lo que pasó con rainbow pero al ver a las chicas mirándome asi me di cuenta de que yo soy el responsable,no entiendo por que me ataco asi como asi,se que yo no le agrado por mi aspecto pero está vez no hice nada que no fuera la correcto,sólo ayude a esa niña es todo

-Ahora que lo pienso tampoco recuerdo mucho de como fue que la rescate...sólo recuerdo estar detrás del contenedor y luego estaba fuera del callejon..."que habré hecho?"

Como quisiera tener respuestas...de donde vengo,cual es mi nombre,que soy...ahora me siento más perdido que nunca

Miro el cielo entre el espeso follaje del bosque,creo que no pertenezco a ellos,es mejor que me quedé aqui donde no puedo herir a nadie,miro las estrellas como si de ellas fuera a caer la respuesta que estoy buscand-...un momento!? esa estrella esta bajando? espera,eso no es una estrella...

-Pero que rayos? "que es eso?"

Una enorme bola de luz comenzó a descender de enrre los arboles hasta llegar a mi,la esfera era del tamaño de una pelota de color amarillo e irradiaba una luz muy calida,como si fuera una fogata,la luz comenzó a acercarse a mi rostro y despues a girar alrededor mio,nunca había visto algo como y pensé que tal vez era algún tipo de luciérnaga proveniente de estas tierras,pero esa teoría se descartó cuando oí a la luz emanar un chirrido que claramente yo escuché,era como si mi mente lo tradujera para mi

-Como puedes comunicarte conmigo? Acaso ya nos habíamos visto antes? (le pregunté)

(chirrido)

-Ah si,entonces ya nos conociamos...200 años!? Como,pero si yo no recuerdo nada...que eres?

(chirrido)

-a que te refieres con que eres la madre de los elfs "que es un elf?"

-(chirrido)

-Cual mision? No se de que hablas,lo único que recuerdo es que por las palabras de la señorita fluttershy yo caí del cielo muy mal herido,hasta perdi un brazo

(chirrido)

-A que te refieres con reparar? explícame por favor...

* * *

Choza de fluttershy (1:30 am)

Fluttershy p.o.v

Pfff,vaya dia...pensé que sería común como lo ha sido el resto de la semana,pero celestia esta de testigo de que me equivoque...primero el "accidente de dash" yo iba de salida en cuanto ella llegó en cuanto la vi me preocupe bastante parecia que la había arrollado un camion,luego lo que rarity me conto sobre el joven...al principio cuando me dijeron que fue no me lo crei,pues el no parece esa clase de persona pero luego con la explicacion me senti más calmada,sólo se defendía es todo además salvo a esa niña,tendré que hablar con dash cuando despierte...y por último ese pegaso...yuuggg! Cuando lo vi no lo podía creer,los policias dijeron que era un criminal pero yo pienso que nadie deberia morír asi,le atravesaron la garganta con un cuchillo! Quien podría ser tan desalmado!

-Ahhh,hogar dulce hogar..."mh? Por que están encendidas las luces? De seguro angel esta jugando póker otra vez.."

Abro la puerta esperando encontrarme con mi mascota pero lo que vi me sorprendió mucho,frente a la mesa estaba el joven sentado dandome la espalda y a su alrededor había cables,tuercas,rondanas,varillas y otros pedazos de metal además con la mano que tenía parece que estaba armando algo

-Ah hola señorita fluttershy,como estuvo su dia (dijo el joven sin voltear)

-Bien...creo...que estas haciendo? (comence a caminar hacia el)

-Por favor espere hasta que termine..(miro detrás de su hombro)..sabe quisiera decirle algo,es sobre su amiga rainbow...creo que yo-

-Ya lo se,las chicas me lo contaron todo...no te preocupes se lo que paso,sólo te defendías

-ojala el resto de sus amigas fueran tan comprensivas como usted,pero creo que yo tambien me asustaria al ver algo como lo que soy...

-Como? A que te refieres?

-Recuerda la vez que me encontro en ese cráter,dijo que cuando intento levantarme necesito mucho esfuerzo

-Si,lo recuerdo...pero eso que tiene que ver con tu origen?

-Jeje a eso voy,recuerda tambien que mencionó el haberme arrancado el brazo...y que cuando lo busco no estaba?

-Claro que lo recuerdo..."casi me da un infarto"..aún no entiendo a que te refieres?

-Venga y se lo mostrare

Con algo de miedo camine hasta la mesa "será que esta planeando algo malo",al llegar lo que vi sobre la mesa me helo la sangre...había una especie de garra mecánica con la diferencia de que tenía 5 dedos,era más como una mano como si fuera el esqueleto de un brazo pero de metal

-Q-que es esto? De donde lo sacaste!? (me asuste un poco)

-yo lo fabrique...aún no esta listo,pero pronto lo estara...

-Eh!? Para que piensas usarlo!?

-Para recuperar mi brazo por supuesto,aún me falta terminarlo,luego deberé fabricar el enlace neural y despues la piel,aún me falta mucho...

-Como!?

El joven se levantó y me miro,por un momento pensé que me atacaria pero lo único que hizo fue desamarrar los vendajes de su brazo amputado,trate de detenerlo pero el me dijo que no me preocupara,cuando terminó lo que vi me sorprendio bastante,si pensé que este dia no podía ponerse más raro me retracto...entre la piel del codo podía ver que debajo había cables,varillas,alambres,tubos y demas cosas mecánicas era como ver el motor de un auto,me acerqué para ver mejor incluso levante un poco de la piel y por lo que vi la máquinaria no acababa en su brazo...trague duro y luego lo vi a los ojos

-T-tu...n-no...e-eres un s-ser v-vivo!?

-No,soy un organismo mecánico autónomo

-y eso en español significa? "por favor no digas lo que estoy pensando!"

-yo soy una máquina,más sencillamente (me vio a los ojos) soy un robot


	9. Chapter 9

Cap 9 irrealidad

-U-un...r-robot...p-pero eso e-es imposible...e-eso no existe más que en las películas! (dijo fluttershy algo asustada)

-tal vez,pero eso no cambia el hecho de que yo soy uno...(dijo el joven mirando el brazo mecánico) si le soy sincero ahora que se que es lo que soy,me siento más tranquilo,ya entendí por que es que me siento tan extraño al estar con ustedes (miro a fluttershy a los ojos)

La pelirosa desvío la mirada un poco incómoda ante las palabras del chico,este comprendío y se apartó de ella,volviendose a sentar frente a la mesa y continuando su trabajo,fluttershy se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su cuarto sin decir una sola palabra,por un momento trato de decir algo pero las palabras murieron en su garganta pues no sabía que decir,cuando entró en su habitación se dio la vuelta y cerró lentamente la puerta,observando al joven que estaba muy entretenido,al cerrar la puerta no noto que el rubio miro hacia atras por encima de su hombro derecho

Fluttershy p.o.v

Una máquina,el es una máquina..(mire la ventana)..a decir verdad siempre pensé que el era algo asi como un alien o una mutación,pero nunca que el fuera un ser hecho completamente de metal,cable,y circuitos...eran los pensamientos que yo tenia

-tal vez lo que dijo dash sea cierto y de verdad es una amenaza...ahhh...celestia que es lo que haré...(baje la mirada)

Yo estába sentada en mi cama usando una camisa blanca sin mangas y un short rosa,mientras cepillaba mi melena y pensaba en aquel "joven"...hmmp...ahora que se lo que es el,que debería hacer? debería decirle a las chicas,a las autoridades,a la princesa? o tal vez guardar el secreto y esperar a que ese joven se marche,aunque ahora que se lo que es el no puedo dejar de preguntarme cuáles son sus intenciones...

-Tal vez y el fue enviado con el propósito de iniciar una invasión,o el es un fugitivo de otro mundo y se refugia en equestria...(deje de cepillarme) aunque...(mire la luna y me puse a pensar)...

el no ha demostrado ser agresivo,ni cruel...de hecho a pesar de las críticas de dash,la indiferencia que le demuestra applejack y la desconfianza de twiligth al mirarlo el se mantiene tranquilo,incluso les ofrece su ayuda a pesar de que el sabe que no les agrada

-Pero por lo que me contó rarity,el sólo se defendía...incluso salvo a esa pequeña...(sonreí levemente)...hmmm...no estoy segura de lo que debo hacer

Me deje caer en mi cama con la mente llena de argumentos,quiza y en la mañana logré aclarar mis ideas,miro toda mi habitación que es iluminada tenuemente con la luz de la luna que entra por mi ventana,y entonces busco a alguien que ahora que lo noto no me ha dado problemas desde hace varios dias

-Angel? (moví la cabeza hacia ambos lados) hola? conejito,donde estas? "hmmm...no esta...normalmente a estas horas lo encuentro en mi ropero,fabricando cohetes caseros"

(golpe seco)

-Eh? (mire la puerta) eso vino de afuera...ahhh,de seguro planea hacer una fiesta con el resto de los animales silvestres "mejor salgo antes de que enciendan una fogata...otra vez -_-U "

Me levanté con mucha pesadumbre,con lo que pasó en en el hospital,lo que me contaron las chicas y la revelación del joven,no tengo humor para estar soportando los desastres de angel...QUIERO DORMIR! _ abro la puerta lista para desalojar a cualquier intruso pero todo estaba en su lugar

-Oh..."yo pensé que..." (mire hacia todos lados) bueno no es la primera vez que me equivoco...

(Chillidos)

-Ah? Oh angel eres tu (lo levante) donde estabas? Hace tanto que no te ve visto que crei que habías desaparecido jeje

(chillidos)

-Oye,oye calma por que estas tan acelerado? Un momento donde esta el joven?

(chillidos)

-Como que se fue!?

Mire hacia la mesa buscando al rubio pero no lo encontre,tampoco estaban las piezas de eso que estaba armando,me volví y encontre que la puerta estaba entre-abierta asi que sali rápidamente,apenas abrí la puerta y pude ver una silueta que pasaba por el puente que conecta con mi casa,asi que sali corriendo tras el

-Ey,espera! (le grite)

-huh? (se dio la vuelta) Pasa algo señorita fluttershy?

-A donde crees que vas a estas horas de la noche?

Yo..(miro el cielo)..no se...pero encontrare algún lugar,no se preocupe por eso (me sonrio)

-pero no debes marcharte,no tienes que...si tu quieres puedes quedarte

-le agradesco en serio su oferta,pero me temo que tendré que rechazarla

-Y cuál es la razon? Acaso hice algo que te molesto? (levante una ceja)

-no claro que no,usted no hizo nada malo,aunque si hay una razon...(me miro) y usted la conoce bien...

-Cual? Es por que eres alguien que viene de otro mundo?

-No,es por que soy una máquina

Las palabras del rubio fueron claras y firmes,en cuanto las menciono yo desvíe la mirada rápido,el sólo soltó una risa leve y no despegó la mirada de mi

-Exactamente...a esa mirada me refiero...la misma mirada que me dan,las señoritas rainbow,applejack y twiligth...(vi como acercó su mano a la cabeza de angel y lo acarició)...la de incomodidad

-..."no se que responder"...yo...

-(suspiro) no diga nada,no es su culpa el que yo sea esto..(miro su mano)..su mirada me lo dijo todo...asi que creo que lo mejor es que me marche,con su permiso me retiro...

El rubio comenzó a caminar hacia el otro extremo del puente,quería decir algo pero no sabía muy bien que...mientras lo veía alejarse me puse a pensar en todos los momentos que pasó conmigo,cuando me ayudo con el señor oso,las veces que me fue a recoger al hospital por que el pensaba que era muy tarde para que anduviera sola,las ocasiones que ha controlado a angel,todas las veces que el se ofrecio para quedarse con pinkie cuando nadie más la soportaba,cuando ayudaba a applejack o twiligth a pesar de las miradas despectivas y los argumentos de dash sobre que el era malo,siempre se mantuvo sonriendo...el nunca me ha demostrado ser alguien...malo...a pesar de todo por lo que ha pasado...siento que...ahora la mala...soy yo

-Espera,por favor...(dije con voz tenue)

-dígame? (miro tras su hombro derecho)

-Por favor,no te vallas...(comence a caminar hacia el)

-Pero usted...

-Se que lo que pasó hace un rato me sorprendió y no supe como reacciónar,asi que me disculpo por haberte hecho sentir incómodo,pero por lo que he visto tu no eres alguien malo ni que desea lastimar a los demas

-Señorita fluttershy,yo...

-No eres alguien a quien deba temer...ya no me importa si eres máquina o un ser vivo,ya que eres un gran amigo y me gustaría que te quedaras

Le sonrei al joven y le ofrecí mi mano para estrecharla,el me miro un poco extrañado y despues acepto devolviendome la sonrisa,luego comenzamos a caminar de vuelta a mi cabaña,debo admitir que ya me he acostumbrado a su presencia y si el se marcha me sentiría algo sola,creo que hice lo correcto...y me siento bien ^_^!

-Señorita que fu-

-Por favor deja ya las formalidades,dime fluttershy quieres? (acaricie a angel)

-Ah...hm...ok...dime...fluttershy,que fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Hmmmm...por que tu no eres una mala persona,eres mi amigo (le sonrei)

-..."amigo...ella también me considera su amigo"...gracias

-No hay de que...brrrrr! esta comenzando a helar...(frote mis brazos) hay que darnos pris-

No acabe de hablar cuando en un rápido movimiento del brazo del joven este se había despojado de su capucha y me había cubierto con ella,estaba tibia y era comoda...incluso olía a el...

-Sera mejor que se abrigue,si se enferma tendría que cuidar de usted,o acaso eso quiere? que sea yo quien la atienda? (dijo esto en un tono burlon)

Desvíe la mirada algo apenada,senti como mis mejillas se encendieron un poco,ni siquiera big mac tiene esta clase de gestos conmigo...claro aún no somos novios,pero ya hemos salido algunas veces...el siguio caminando como si nada a pesar del aire que se estaba poniendo frio,usaba esa misma ropa con la que lo encontre,y su melena ondeaba al viento sujetada por aquella cintilla azul a la altura de la nuca,ahora que lo veo...acaso su cabello creció?

-La próxima vez no salga en ropa tan ligera,esos shorts no le dan ningúna protección contra el viento (me miro sonriendo)

-"...ay!..si noto que sali en shorts! Que vergüenza O/O"

* * *

Luna p.o.v

Ahhh...me encantan las noches asi,todo es tan calmado y sereno,no me he tenido que preocupar por pesadillas de los demás desde hace dias...y las pesadillas sobre el cataclismo que sucedió en ponyville casi se han desvanecido...

-todo esta marchando bien...(mire la cuidad de canterlot desde mi balcon)...ese doloroso acontecimiento pronto sera un difuso recuerdo (mire la luna)...ahhh,esta noche parece muy prometedora

(toc,toc)

-Adelante

Me di la vuelta mientras escuchaba la perilla moverse y la puerta se abría,era mi hermana que caminaba hacia mi,usaba un vestido ajustado y algo escotado"el ser talla D tenía sus ventajas",largo de color amarillo con un corte transversal del lado de la pierna derecha,su melena estaba recogida en una coleta a la mitad de la espalda y un mechon caia por su frente,usaba los engalanes reales en las muñecas,pero no la corona,tenia los labios pintados de color azul zafiro y llevaba una cartera de color turquesa...cualquier semental que la viera sólo diria una palabra,WOW!

-y que tal? (junto sus manos frente a ella y las apoyo contra su vientre) como me veo? (dijo con un leve sonrojo)

-Hermana,de verdad que quieres que todo sea perfecto en tu cita con discord,no es asi? (dije levantando una ceja y dandole una media sonrisa)

-Ehh...bueno...yo...(se sonrojo mas)...

-Segura que sólo quieres salir con el? Por que siento que tu tal vez busques otra cosa...(sonrei socarronamente)

-L-luna! P-pero que c-cosas dices!? (desvío la mirada muy apenada)

-Jeje! sólo bromeo,te vez espectacular hermana,cuando te vea va a quedar más loco de lo que ya esta...

-Gracias,entonces me retiro...(puso una mano en mi hombro) segura que no hay problema si te quedas sola? (arqueo una ceja)

-no te preocupes tia,encontrare la manera de entretenerme,tal vez realice una fiesta salvaje...(mire mis uñas)...o quiza una orgía con los guardias,no se...¬_¬ (mordi una de mis uñas)

-ok,ok pero recuerda limpiar el semen de las paredes,vale? (dijo con sarcasmo) nos vemos en la mañana,luna (se despidio con un ademán y camino hacia la puerta)

-Ah si! Hablando de eso...

Antes de que saliera se volteo y me miro extraña,entonces le arroje algo que ella atrapo con su magia, lo acercó hacia la luz de la puerta y vio que era un preservativo nuevo,me miro algo sorprendida y le dije "si discord quiere luchar,que sea con masacara" y le guiñe el ojo,ella se dio la vuelta algo indignada y sonrojada y dijo "n-no va ser necesario,s-solo es una cena!...OISTE! CENA!" pero aún asi guardo el condón en su bolso y luego cerró la puerta

-Jeje..."ahhh hermana...ni tu te la crees..." (sali de vuelta al balcon) ojala está noche el poeta salga a dedicarme sus bellas palabras...hhnnnggg! (suspire como quinceañera enamorada)...tal vez y hasta logre verlo!...de seguro ha de se-..."q-que...que sucede!"

Senti como si algo me llamara,alguien estaba teniendo algún sueño extraño...cerré los ojos y comence a concentrar mi magia,al abrirlos aparecí en un lugar tétrico y desolador...me encontraba en el centro de lo que parece alguna vez fue una cuidad,era como canterlot pero mucho,muchísimo más grande,los edificios estaban en llamas,algunos ya se habían desplomado,las calles estaban completamente destruidas,eran como trincheras de una guerra que al parecer aún no ha acabado,de los edificios más pequeños se escuchaban gritos y el sonido de armas siendo accionadas,era de lo más perturbador

-Donde estoy...esto no se parece a nada que haya visto en equestria?

"BOOM!"

Una enorme explosión me sacudió,y me arrojó al suelo,me lleve las manos a a cabeza tratando de salir del aturdimiento,comence a levantarme lentamente mientras me sacudia la suciedad de mis jeans y de la blusa blanca que usaba,mire hacia la izquierda inconsientemente y lo que vi me dejó helada,una gigantesca figura blanca estaba a algunos metros de mi,su cabeza era como un casco medieval con un largo mechón de color morado que bajaba por su espalda lo más extraño fue que donde debería estar su cara había símbolos extraños de color rojo,su cabeza al igual que su pecho era de color negro,no tenía brazos pero si enormes garras que flotaban a sus lados,enormes botas que como el resto de su cuerpo eran de color blanco y en la mano derecha llevaba una enorme espada magenta con tres puntas al final,como una cruz,a esa distancia yo calculaba que media unos 10 metros

-Que rayos es eso!?

-Grrhhaaa...(vi como la figura levantó su mano y me apunto)

-oh,no...ya me vio...

-Grrrrhhhh...

-No...no aun...ghhh...

-Esto...todavía no acaba...

-ehhh!? (oí voces detrás de mi)

Al girarme me encontre con 2 figuras,eran de la misma especie a la que pertenecia aquel viejo que vi en ese sueño tan raro,pero ellos llevaban una especie de armadura,uno era de melena o cabello castaño y ojos verdes el usaba una armadura negra con detalles dorados en los tobillos y muñecas,en su pecho la armadura era más ancha y tenia una especie de alerones en la espalda,el otro era un joven rubio de cabello muy largo,le llegaba hasta los tobillos,el usaba una especie de chaleco protector de color rojo y debajo un traje ajustado negro,protecciónes para los antebrazos y botas de color rojo con anillos dorados al rededor de los tobillos y muñecas,cinturon blanco con protecciónes para los muslos,y en sus manos guantes negros con la parte de los dedos en blanco en las cuales sostenía una especie de pistola,ambos se veían muy maltrechos y por la forma en la que veían a esa figura blanca no me tomo mucho darme cuenta que tenían un duelo con el,el joven castaño se levantó lentamente y despues hablo

-Nosotros...no peleamos para esclavizar a nadie...no peleamos para herir a nadie...nosotros...SOLO QUEREMOS CREAR UN MUNDO EN EL QUE TODOS PUEDAN COOPERAR!

"FWOOSH!" "BOOOM!"

La figura blanca disparó un rayo de su mano que iba directo al castaño,pero en menos de un segundo fue desviado por el rubio que des-enfundo una espada de color verde y que brillaba intensamente

-Omega...(puso el sable frente a el) despues de haber luchado contra mi mismo al fin lo he entendido...he aceptado y comprendido lo que realmente soy...(bajo el sable)...al fin puedo decirlo...mi poder,no es para la destrucción...(miro su mano)...existe...PARA PROTEGER JUNTO CON MI AMIGO LAS COSAS EN LAS QUE CREE!

Aquel joven dio un par de tajos en el aire y el sonido de la electricidad cortando el viento resono por todo el lugar,admito que fue muy intimidante,entonces el castaño se puso totalmente de pie y le dio una mirada fiera a la enorme figura

-Desaparece...MI PESADILLA! (el sable comenzó a brillar)

-Adiós...mi destino...(la mano del castaño también brillaba)

-"que es lo que van a hacer...piensan atacarlo?"

-FINAL STRIKE! (gritaron ambos)

Del brazo del castaño y del sable del rubio surgieron 2 enormes rayos de energía que dieron de lleno con la figura de color blanco,al recibir aquel impacto dio un rugido con una voz mecánica y fría,luego todo fue devorado por aquel destello blanco que crecía cada vez mas

-Ahhhgg! Que fue eso...(me lleve una mano al pecho)

Había vuelto a mi habitación,estaba recargada en la barandilla de mármol,tratando de recuperar el aliento,mi respiración era agitada y estaba sudando...nunca había visto algo como eso,que clase de criaturas eran esas que luchaban contra esa enorme figura de nombre omega...este sueño fue como la vez pasada,no sólo lo vi...lo pude sentir...como si de verdad hubiera estado ahi cuando paso...

-no se a quien le pertenezcan estos sueños...pero planeó averiguarlo...

* * *

Choza de fluttershy

-Eso...si que fue extraño...nunca había tenido un sueño asi...quien era ese joven de cabello castaño?...(dijo el rubio mirando por la ventana)

* * *

2 dias despues

Hospital

Pinkie p.o.v

-Duh...odio los días de revisión...(me rasque la nuca)...uhhh...no aguantó la cabeza :C ...

por que tenía que tocarme justo hoy,si ayer hubo fiesta en la casa de lyra...y la verdad estoy demasiado cruda para venir...camino por los pasillos del hospital con la mirada baja,mis pasos son tan erráticos que parezco un zombie recién salido de la tumba,los doctores al igual que las enfermeras me ven y dicen "hubo fiesta de nuevo,no es asi?" yo sólo me limito a levantar mi pulgar y seguir caminando

-Hola pinkie,de nuevo a revisión? (me pregunto la enferma redheart)

-si ya sabes...visitando a los amigos jeje...(me senté en las sillas al lado de la recepción)

-Revisión general o intoxicación etílica? (pregunto arqueando una ceja)

-Meh...un tanto de ambos...¬_¬ (dije sin muchas ganas)

-Fuiste a la fiesta de lyra,no es asi?

-estuviste ahi?

-me invito pero no fui,hoy debía levantarme temprano...dime,como estuvo? ( se recargo en el mostrador)

-Solo debo decirte que,nunca y repito NUNCA! mezcles tequila,vodka y ron...con 2 tragos de eso te creerias la princesa celestia...(dije masajeandome las cienes)

Redheart rio por mi comentario y me dijo que en un momento me atenderán,no se por que la señora cake me programo para estas revisiones una vez a mes...dice que es por mi bien...siempre con su "pinkie,ya te he dicho que no hagas metanfetamina casera en la cocina, o pinkie,las peleas de gallos son ilegales o pinkie,te está buscando la justicia por tráfico de armas...

-"phew!...como si ella nunca hubiera sido joven..."

minutos despues me dijeron que pasará a consulta en el cuarto 53,me despedí de la enfermera y fui a terminar con esto...entre más pronto pueda volver a la cama mejor -_-...

* * *

Narración 3ra persona

-Esto es increíble...nunca había visto nada igual...(dijo fluttershy)

-Creo que es por que soy una máquina,o ya había a alguien como yo?

-No,no me refiero a eso...sino a tu interior...es asombroso!

En el consultorio de la pegaso el joven estaba recostado en una mesa parecida a las de las operaciones sólo en esos shorts que usaba de ropa interior,sobre el había una especie de pantalla de color negro en la cual se podía ver claramente el interior del rubio,fluttershy estaba maravillada con lo que veían sus ojos mientras movia la pantalla hacia arriba desde los pies del joven

-Esto es increíble! Una estructura osea hecha completamente de metal! Y las terminaciones nerviosas son microalambres! WOW! (dijo tecleando unos comandos en el tablero)

-suena muy emocionada fluttershy,es como ver a un niño con un nuevo juguete (dijo el rubio)

-Es que tu estructura,tu biología es algo fascinante!

la joven de melena rosa seguia con lo suyo,estaba disfrutando su trabajo más de lo que deberia lo cual no paso por alto por el rubio,veía como la joven se movia de un lado a otro y tecleaba mandos con una sonrisa en el rostro y a cada análisis que le realizaba al rubio su emocion se hacía más grande,minutos después el joven estaba sentado en la mesa de acero esperando que la pegaso le diera los resultados de sus analisis

-"hmp...me pregunto cuanto más tardara..." (dijo el rubio moviendo sus pies que colgaban)

-Termine! lamento la demora...(dijo saliendo de un cubículo con una tablet en la mano)

-Oh,no hay problema...y bien que fue lo que descubrió?

-Bueno,tu estructura osea es idéntica a la nuestra,tus huesos están hechos completamente de acero pero es un tipo de metal que nunca había visto (puso sus dedos en la tabla) en vez de tener órganos tu tienes mecanismos que no se explicar que funcion tienen,ahhh... hay una delgada capa de metal muy flexible y resistente que envuelve tus sistemas,estoy segura de que en ti funciona como si fueran los músculos...ehhh...y eso sería todo hasta ahora...aún me faltan más resultados que analizar...

-Vaya entonces tiene mucho que hacer no es asi?

-Ahhhh...si...solo me falta analizar 2 cosas más

\- aha,cuales serian?

-revisar tu "corazón" y tu "cerebro" (dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos) no me lo tomes a mal,por la expresión,pero no estoy segura de lo que haya dentro de ti ^_^U (dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa)

-Ah,claro no se preocupe...continue entonces,doctora

Fluttershy movió con su mano aquella pantalla que estaba sobre el rubio minutos atras,la coloco frente a el pecho del joven y despues la encendio,espero unos segundos a que la imágen apareciera,estaba tan ansiosa que no escucho aquel ligero "click",cuando la imágen se mostró fluttershy abrio los ojos lo más que pudo,y las palabras se atoraron en su garganta

-E...es...to...e...es...INCREÍBLE!...(levantó la vista y vio al rubio)...tu...corazón...es...

-que rayos es eso! Y por que parece que dentro de el hay un reactor nuclear!

El ojiazul miro hacia el frente y fluttershy se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la cara de pinkie que mostraba,sorpesa,terror y confusion...la pelirosa no supo como reacciónar,pero estaba segura de que pinkie querría respuestas,y deberia darselas

* * *

P.D.: a algunos les quedo la incógnita de por que si el joven es una máquina,en la pelea con rainbow esta pudo hacerle daño,bueno eso lo explicare más adelante,y otra cosa si no saben como imaginar el esqueleto del chico piensen en un T-700 de terminator,asi lo hice yo XD,dejen sus reviews y nos vemos luego!


	10. Chapter 10

Cap 10 memoria corrupta

-f-fluttershy...q-que...le estas haciendo!? (dijo pinkie algo asustada)

-Pinkie yo...el...es que...(titubeo)

-Fluttershy déjeme a mi,yo lo hare...(el rubio puso su mano en el hombro de ella)

La pegaso miro al chico que le daba una mirada de confianza,esta asintió y le dijo a pinkie que avanzará mas,fluttershy estaba por desactivar la pantalla de rayos-X pero el ojiazul le dijo que la dejara,la pony fiestera avanzó despacio y cuando estuvo frente al rubio miro con detenimiento la pantalla frente a su pecho

-Que fue lo que te paso!? Que te hicieron! :O

-Calma pinkie,todo esta bien

-Bien!? Parece que dentro de ti esta el mecanismo de un cohete! (alzó la voz) no estudie medicina,pero estoy segura de que eso no deberia estar ahi!

-Es por que eso es mi corazón...y no,no es ninguna prótesis o sustituto...

-Como? No entiendo...(dijo con algo de miedo)

-Yo pinkie,soy una máquina

La expresión de la pony rosada ante las palabras del rubio fue de confusion,luego miro a su amiga que estaba al lado y asintió,devolvió su mirada al rubio el cual no tenía expresión alguna,y despues comenzó a reír nerviosamente

-jejeje...ya veo...es una broma verdad? Jeje...

-Pinkie el esta diciendo la verdad,no es ningún chiste (dijo fluttershy acomodando sus gafas)

-Jajaja! Si como no,ya diganme quien lo planeo? Fue rainbow no es asi? Ha de estar aqui de seguro escondida debajo de la mesa...(pinkie se agacho buscando algo)

-fluttershy me ayudas por favor? (dijo levantando su brazo amputado) pinkie levantate tengo algo que mostrarte...

La pelirosa se puso a su lado y comenzó a soltar los vendajes de su brazo amputado,pinkie se sorprendio un poco pero no dijo nada,cuando la venda cayo por completo al suelo pinkie pudo ver como un cable metálico bajaba de una de sus llagas,el joven tomo un bisturí de la mesa y comenzó a cortar la piel de su bicep,lo cual hizo que a pinkie se pusiera pálida ante lo que veia,fluttershy también trató de intervenir pero el rubio le dijo que no se preocupara,la sangre no se hizo esperar y comenzó a escurrir por su brazo amputado,el rubio puso el utensilio en la mesa y con sus dedos separó la piel

-Acercate pinkie,mira...

La fiestera se acercó con mucho miedo hasta que su rostro quedó frente a la herida,pudo ver algunos mecanismos cubiertos de líquido vital,iba a meter un dedo pero fluttershy la detuvo,de una de sus bolsas de la bata sacó un guante de látex y se lo tendió,luego de que se lo puso pinkie con cuidado introdujo 2 dedos y pudo sentir el frio acero de su interior,sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder para luego mirar al rubio que le daba una mirada tranquila

-E...u...t...p...ahhh...e... O_O... (tartamudeo)

-vez como no te mentimos? (dijo el rubio)

-ahora que lo sabes,necesito que guardes el secreto por favor...(dijo fluttershy poniendo sus manos sobre las de ella) no sabríamos como reacciónarían las chicas si se enteran...por favor...(le rogó)

-es que...(la pony rosada desvió la mirada)

-velo como una pinkie promesa,hazlo por la señorita fluttershy,por favor

El joven puso su mano sobre las de ambas chicas,pinkie miro sus ojos azul brillante que le daban una mirada tranquila y llena de confianza,fluttershy también miro al joven de reojo pues en vez de pedir por el,pidió por ella...por su mente paso el pensamiento de que el joven es muy altruista,al igual que ella

-Ok...pero...es que...esto...es...es...

-Irreal? (hablo el rubio)

-Aha...(pinkie asintió lentamente)

-La realidad siempre supera la ficción..(fluttershy suspiro)..creeme...cuando me lo dijo me quedé igual...(miro al techo)

Pinkie asimilaba toda la información ante la mirada de su amiga y del joven,pensaba los pros y contras de guardar el secreto,y luego de algunos minutos asintió levemente mirando a ambos

* * *

Canterlot

Laboratorio

-bien iniciando prueba 09,lanzallamas

Twiligth estaba frente a un pedestal de metal en el cual estaba el casco que encontro en aquel cráter,en la espalda tenía 2 enormes cilindros conectados a una manguera y en sus manos sostenía un enorme soplete,con el girar de una manija una pequeña llama azul se encendió en la punta del arma y luego apuntó hacia el casco

-Veamos si el fuego te afecta,3...2...1...(puso su dedo en el gatillo)

Toc,toc

-FUEGO!

-Twiligth ya te traje los papeles que quer-

FWOOOOSH!

Justo cuando la princesa luna abrio la puerta una gigantesca llamarada paso frente a sus ojos,el calor fue tan intenso y la llama tan grande que pasó cerca de su rostro,10 segundos despues twiligth sofoco el fuego y bajo el mechero,miro hacia la puerta para encontrarse con la cara de luna que no tenía cejas y la pila de papeles en sus manos ahora eran un monton de ceniza

\- ._. ... (humeando)

-Jeje,ups...lo siento princesa jeje ^.^U

-Esta...bien...lo arreglare despues con magia...aún sigues experimentando con eso? (se lamio 2 dedos y con ellos apagó una pequeña flama que había en un mechón de su melena)

-Sip! Hmmm...parece que el fuego no le afecta...

-Con que mas has experimentado twiligth? Siento que esta no es la primera prueba que haces...

-bueno...(se quito los tanques de gas y fue a un escritorio) aver...ya lo intente con,fuego...como acabas de ver,napalm,varias mezclas de ácidos y alcalinos,plomo,isótopos radioactivos,relámpagos de corriente alterna y directa...toda clase de explosivos..(se sentó en una silla y recargo su rostro contra su mano)..hmmm...pero como vez...nada le afecta...no se que clase de material es...pero es más duro y resistente que todo lo que haya visto

Twiligth hizo algunos apuntes en una tabla mientras luna se acercaba al casco,se le quedo mirando atentamente mientras se le acercaba más y lo tomaba entre sus manos...no sabía por que pero se le hacia muy familiar...lo giró hasta que la gema quedó frente a sus ojos,vio con detenimiento aquel zafiro de corte triangular que estaba en la frente del casco,tenía una grieta que lo atravesaba

-por que siento que ya lo he... "!Esa forma!" es idéntica a...

Luna abrio los ojos lo más que pudo,sus manos comenzaron a temblar y su pulso se acelero,dejo el casco en el pedestal y salió sin decir una sola palabra ni hacer caso a los llamados de twiligth,que le preguntaba a donde iba,esta sólo se limitó a soltar un suspiro y volver a sus apuntes

-Supongo que tiene cosas que hacer...bueno ya vi que nada puede destruirlo...ahora que lo pienso...y si intento repararlo?

Twiligth penso que quiza y si lo arreglaba tal vez y descubriria algo como su funcionamiento,asi que se acercó a un armario de herramientas y saco lo que penso que podría serle útil en la reparación del casco

* * *

-Entonces no tienes ningún lanzamisiles integrado? (dijo pinkie)

-Jeje,no (respondió el ojiazul)

-hmmm bazooka?

-tampoco

-Algún rasho láser para volar autos! (los que vieron monsters inc. entenderan el chiste XD)

-Creo que no,hasta donde yo se... (se rasco la cabeza el rubio)

-Hmmmm asi que solo eres como cualquier..."persona" pero tu eres mecánico...

-Si,se podría decir...

-ya casi tengo todo listo,luego de la revision de pinkie empezaremos con el procedimiento (dijo fluttershy detrás de una cortina)

-Hmp! (pinkie hizo un puchero) oye y por cierto cual es tu nombre?

-Mi nombre?...(el rubio bajo la cabeza)...n-no,no lo se...no lo recuerdo...

-Que esa luz que te dijo lo que eras,no te lo menciono?

-No...fue algo muy extraño...

-Hmmm...(pinkie se puso en pose pensativa) ya se! Y si te damos uno! Eso sería más facil que llamarte joven...tu que opinas fluttershy?

-No se,creo que sería buena idea,pero el esta de acuerdo? (dijo detrás de la cortina)

-Entonces que dices?

-Esta bien,creo...(dijo el rubio)

-Ok! Entonces te llamaremos...

-luego de que te revise,ya está todo listo,adelante pinkie (dijo fluttershy haciendo la cortina a un lado)

Pinkie iba a protestar pero fluttershy le recordó que si no se hacia el examen y le llevaba los resultados a la señora cake,esta no la dejaría salir en las noches por un mes...con sus argumentos destruidos la pony fiestera comenzo a des-vestirse con una cara asi ):-S

-PINKIE! Que crees que estas haciendo! (dijo fluttershy)

-Dah! Pues preparandome para la prueba,tengo que desvestirme (des-abotonando su blusa color cafe)

-Pero no lo hagas enfrente de...(fluttershy señaló con su dedo al joven)

-Tranquila,ya sabemos lo que es el,ni que algo malo fuera a pasar

Fluttershy rodó los ojos y se metió detrás de la cortina,pinkie siguio con los suyo y se quito la blusa cafe que era de mangas cortas y luego siguio con sus jeans azules algo desgastados,debajo usaba un bra de color verde limon con encajes y unas pantys algo pequeñas del mismo tono,cuando terminó de des-vestirse miro al joven el cual no había cambiado su expresión tranquila,pero pinkie noto que en los pantaloncillos del rubio algo estaba de mas

-Wow...(dijo pinkie mirando cierta parte)

-que,pasa algo?

-Nop! Todo muy bien..(dijo sin despegar la mirada de esa zona)...parece que lo que dijiste si era verdad y eres de metal,sobre todo por ese "fierro"

-Como? (arqueo una ceja)

-No,nada..(sintió como sus mejillas se encendieron)..ya me voy! ^_^

Dicho esto la chica salió al más puro estilo del correcaminos,dejando al rubio un poco pensativo por aquellas palabras,minutos despues luego de terminar el examen de pinkie,siguio el turno del joven,fluttershy preparó todo tipo de material quirúrgico lo cual extraño un poco a la joven pastelera que obiamente pregunto,el rubio se acercó a una gaveta y saco de ahi un cilindro ancho de color negro,lo abrio de un lado y saco su contenido,pinkie casi vacia su estómago al ver lo que había dentro,era el brazo en el que el joven estaba trabajando,ya había sido terminado y sólo faltaba implantarlo,la pony pastelera se puso verde al ver el apéndice con algunos cables colgando en la parte del codo pero aún asi resistió las arcadas y pregunto si podia ayudar de cualquier manera,el joven dijo que si,este se recosto en la cama y fluttershy acompañada de pinkie pie comenzó el procedimiento,la cirugía se prolongó unas 3 horas pues a pesar de que la pegaso era instruida por el rubio,nunca había hecho esta clase de procedimiento médico,pero al fin luego de tanta paciencia y sudor el brazo fue exitosamente implantado,ahora el joven ya vestido esta sobre una silla siendo vendado por fluttershy mientras pinkie esperaba a que su amiga termine

-Bien,ya quedó ahora hay que dejar que cierren las suturas y esperar que todo salga bien (dijo fluttershy vendando el brazo del joven)

-que bien,recuperaras tu brazo! Ahora si que nombre te daremos?...hmmm...(pinkie se llevó una mano a la barbilla)

-que tal red?...ya sabes por su ropa...(dijo fluttershy guardando la venda que sobro)

-me gusta,red...(dijo el joven con una ligera sonrisa)

-Oh! Ya se,ya se! Red strike!

-Strike? (el rubio arqueo una ceja)

-si,por que caiste del cielo con un fuerte impacto

-Me gusta,queda bien contigo (dijo fluttershy)

-Ese será mi nombre a partir de ahora,Red Strike

Fluttershy acompaño a ambos jóvenes hasta la entrada del hospital y le encomendó a pinkie que lo llevara hasta casa,esta hizo un saludo militar y salio sujetada del brazo sano del rubio,la pegaso se dio la vuelta y camino por los largos pasillos del lugar,tomó el ascensor y marco el 3er piso,al llegar camino 3 puertas y luego dio vuelta a la derecha,se detuvo en la puerta 125 y entro en silencio,frente a ella una pegaso de crin multicolor yacía sentada en la cama y leía un libro,estaba tan entretenida que ni noto que la doctora había entrado,hasta que esta saludo

-Hola rainbow

-Ah,fluttershy que tal? (regresó su mirada al libro) Sabes esta daring doo si que es genial,hizo una bomba con una batería y una cáscara de plátano!

-veo que ya te sientes mejor (dijo fluttershy acercandose a una mesa y tomando una tabla)

-Claro que si,ya quiero irme!

-aun no te faltan todavía 5 días aqui,hasta que sanes completamente

-hmp! y todo por la culpa de ese sujeto...(rainbow apretó las sabanas)...cuando salga de aqui,juro que me las va a pagar!

-Cuando salgas de aqui tu no vas a hacer nada...no te vas a acercar a el,entendido...(se acomodo las gafas)

Rainbow intento protestar pero vio que su amiga la veía con una mirada severa y sería,algo raro en fluttershy pues ella sólo hacia eso cuando hablaba en serio,asi que se calmo y volvió a hablar

-Ahora estas de su lado,no viste lo que me hizo? (se cruzó de brazos)

-Claro que lo vi,y eso te paso por que actuaste sin pensar... (dijo fluttershy sin despegar su mirada de la tabla)

-Pero que no lo vez!? El es una amenaza!

-tu lo atacaste primero,sin siquiera escucharlo...el no hizo nada malo...

-EL ES UN EXTRAÑO! (rainbow grito)

-EL ES MI AMIGO! (fluttershy alzó la voz)

Ambas chicas se sostuvieron la mirada,la de rainbow mostraba enojo y la de fluttershy era seria y muy fria,el silencio invadió por completo la habitación,el ubico sonido era el del viento pasando a través de la ventana y que movia las cortinas

-Escuchame bien rainbow,red strike no es una mala persona me ha demostrado ser alguien en quien puedo confiar,nada de esto hubiera pasado si no te hubieras dejado llevar por tus impulsos,se que el no es un pony pero no es alguien a quien se le deba temer (dejó la tabla en la mesa y camino hacia la puerta)

-jeje...(rainbow rio sarcásticamente)...entonces ese sujeto ya tiene nombre,quien se lo puso? Fuiste tu? (miro a fluttershy con seriedad)

-Eso no importa,el es mi amigo y no voy a dejar que tu le hagas daño (abrio la puerta) asi seas una de mis mejores amigas...tu sabes que detesto a las personas que hieren a los demas por placer,y si de verdad valoras nuestra amistad..(miro a rainbow sobre su hombro)..no haras nada en su contra...

Dicho esto fluttershy salió de la habitación,por fuera rainbow estaba sería tratando de asimilar todas las palabras de su amiga pero por dentro era un contenedor de dinamita a punto de explotar,se dejó caer en la cama mirando el techo mientras en su mente repetia cierto nombre y cada vez que lo decia su furia creía más y mas

-Red strike...

* * *

Calles de ponyville

Pinkie acompañada del rubio caminaba por las tranquilas calles del poblado,red miraba todo a su alrededor con suma atencion pues es la prime vez que salía de dia sin la necesidad de ocultarse bajo la capucha,veia las casas,a la gente que pasaba que a pesar de que se le quedaban viendo de manera extraña les sonreia y decia hola,a los potrillos que jugaban en las calles de entre los cuales reconocio a uno de color blanco con una mancha cafe en el ojo izquierdo y que llevaba la misma playera con un logo pirata como la vez pasada,pinkie noto la sonrisa que el rubio tenía al mirar a todos lados

-Por que tan emocionado?

-Es que es la primera vez que no tengo que ocultarme,puedo ver todo como cualquiera de los demas...y se siente bien

El ojiazul y la pastelera siguieron su camino hacia la casa de fluttershy disfrutando de la vista y saludando a todo aquel que pasará cerca de ellos,no notaron que en una esquina estaba mirandolos cierta pony anaranjada de melena rubia,usaba unos vaqueros grises una camisa blanca y un sombrero y atendía su puesto junto a su hermano mayor el cual estaba sentado en una caja de madera viendo pasar a pinkie y al rubio

-Pero que rayos? Por que pinkie va con ese sujeto? (applejack se cruzó de brazos)

-Hmm...no lo se,pero parce que disfrutan el recorrido (dijo big mac)

-como se le ocurre caminar ahi,asi como asi...por que no usa la capucha?

-quien sabe...y que acaso no le faltaba un brazo?

-Es verdad...como fue que lo recupero? "presiento que fluttershy tiene algo que ver en esto.."

-no lo se,no confió en ese sujeto,hay algo extraño en el...sobre todo luego de lo que le hizo a rebelde

-Como? (applejack miro a su hermano) Que sucedió?

-Fue muy extraño,veras ese dia...

* * *

Flashback

Big mac p.o.v

Yo estaba acomodando los barriles de cidra del otro lado del granero entonces escuché el ruido de bramidos y golpes,deje lo que estaba haciendo y fui en direccion al corral de rebelde

-Hmmm...me pregunto que sera,por que rebelde se oye tan frenético?

Di la vuelta al granero y lo que vi me dejó helado,en el corral ese chico estába frente a el en el suelo y por lo que vi trataba de levantarse,el toro lo miraba con furia y estaba listo para embestirlo,intui que el rubio se había metido a acomodar la paja alrededor del corral y rebelde al notar que era un extraño lo atacó

-o-oye amigo calma...no vine a hacerte daño..(oí que dijo el rubio) calmate por favor...

El toro hizo caso omiso a su palabra y comenzó a raspar el suelo con sus patas traseras demostrando que estaba listo para cornar al joven de nuevo,corrí para tratar de evitar esa tragedia pero fue muy tarde,rebelde ya había tomado velocidad y estaba listo para embestir al joven,entonces vi como aquella marca triangular que tiene ese chico en la frente se iluminó,este levantó su mano y la cerro en un puño,justo cuando iba a ser cornado por el toro el rubio le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y lo estrelló contra el suelo

-DIJE QUE TE CALMARAS! (grito aquel joven)

Rebelde había quedado completamente noqueado,me detuve a medio camino y mire lo que había pasado,como ese chico venció a un toro de 280 kg con un sólo golpe esto no puede ser! Mire al joven y su expresion era completamente distinta a la que siempre tiene,esta era fría y sería...no se que fue eso pero definitivamenté ese sujeto no es normal

Fin flashback

* * *

-y eso fue lo que paso...fue muy extraño...(dijo big mac)

-ahora veo por que encontre al toro tan tranquilo esa vez...

Applejack se quedó pensando en las palabras de su hermando,luego vino a su mente lo que le sucedió a rainbow...quiza y su amiga tiene razon y ese chico...ese "extraño" es una amenaza...

El dia siguio su curso y en un parpadeo la noche cayo,en cierta cabaña un joven de cabello rubio estaba en su cama,tratando de dormir,pero algo pasaba en su mente que lo hacía moverse erráticamente y apretarlas sábanas con fuerza,además balbuceaba algunas palabras que apenas y se entendia

* * *

Red strike p.o.v

Acabo de despertar en un enorme almacén que apenas y es iluminado por la luz de algunas lámparas,miro mis manos y veo que uso una especie de guantes blancos además llevó protecciónes para los antebrazos,botas anchas hasta la rodilla y en el pecho una armadura ancha de color rojo y hombreras blancas y redondas

-que es este lugar...hola?

Comence a caminar por el enorme lugar,el ruido de mis pasos resonaba por toda la instalación,era como si estuviera abandonado,no había otras personas además de mi,por que estoy usando esta armadura y por que estoy aqui...seguí caminandoo hasta que frente a mi vi una palanca,estaba marcada con el simbolo de un rayo asi que supe que era el interruptor de la luz,baje la manivela esperando que todo el lugar se iluminara por completo,pero en cuando el lugar se lleno de luz desee que todo volviera a estar oscuro...

-QUE,QUE ES ESTO! QUE FUE LO QUE PASO AQUI!

en el suelo los cuerpos despedazados de varias personas estaban frente a mi,habían sido masacrados de una manera cruel y despiadada,la sangre de ellos estaba en todos lados,sin manos,sin pies,sin cabeza,partidos por la mitad o atravesados por el pecho...era algo digo de una pesadilla...me acerqué a uno de ellos que estaba frente a mis pies y note que en sus entrañas había cables y circuitos...eran robots,al igual que yo

-Quien pudo haber hecho tal cosa...quien fue capaz de...AHHHHH!

Mire mis manos y lo que vi me asusto demasiado,los guantes blancos que llevaba estaban cubiertos de sangre que aún escurria,no...no puede ser...no puede ser...al ver mis manos lo entendí,fui yo quien masacro a esos robots...

-AHHHHH! Esto no esta pasando,esto no esta pasando!

Me lleve las manos a la cara esperando despertar,mi respiración se aceleraba y sentia que en cualquier momento me iba a desmayar,pude sentir como el exceso de líquido vital bajaba por mis mejillas y caia al suelo metálico,baje la mirada y en un charco de sangre pude contemplar con nitidez mi rostro cubierto de fluido carmesi...pude ver mi mirada llena de horror, mientras trataba de asimilar que me he convertido en un monstruo

* * *

espero les haya gustado¡ cada vez nos acercamos mas a saber la verdad sobre el joven y sus intenciones en equestria,dejen sus reviews y nos vemos en la siguiente actualizacion! Leon K 53 fuera!


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todo mundo,aka Leon k53,se que he estado algo ausente y ya no he actualizado tan seguido como solia hacerlo pero pues son cosas que nos pasan a todo mundo,entre la escuela,el trabajo,los amigos,en fin…les traigo un nuevo cap de este fic llamado "Alma de metal,Corazon de guerrero" para los que aun no lo sepan este es un crossover,quiza algunos ya sepan cual sea la combinacion y los que aun no,tendran que seguir leyendo,pero sean pacientes ya no falta mucho para que la identidad del joven sea revelada,bueno sin mas que decir les dejo leer en paz,ojala les guste¡ XD

* * *

Cap 11 Feel like a monster…

Red strike p.o.v

-no…no pude haber sido yo…no lo recuerdo ( mire hacia todos lados) acaso en realidad esto es lo que soy…(mire mis manos) soy una herramienta de destruccion…

Contemple el enorme almacen que estaba lleno de cuerpos destrozados de aquellos que son similares a mi,la brutalidad de la masacre fue tal que hasta parece que el que lo hizo lo disfruto…y bastante…la sangre en mis manos y el que sea el unico que esta aqui parece que indican que el que cometio este acto tan brutal fui yo

-no,no no NO¡ me niego a creerlo¡ ( me levante del piso) no me considereare un asesino hasta que se demuestre que lo soy¡

CLANK¡

Detras de mi escuche un ruido metalico,mire sobre mi hombro y el enorme porton que estaba a mis espaldas se habia abierto,la intensa luz del sol enmarcaba la figura de alguien,el sujeto era muy alto y tenia ojos de color azul,la enorme silueta comenzo a caminar justo hacia donde yo estaba

-alto ahi¡ (le grite) no te acerques¡ (me puse en posicion defensiva)

La figura hizo caso omiso a mis palabras,cada vez se acercaba mas y mas,no sabia que hacer c parece que confrontarlo sera la unica opcion,asi que no le di oportunidad de que acortara mas la distancia entre nosotros,entonces me abalance contra el dispuesto a derrotarlo

-HEAAAA¡( commence a atacarlo con mis puños)

Cuando cargue contra la silueta pude verlo bien,era parecido a mi pero el era mucho mas alto que yo,usaba una armadura verde y ancha con un cristal azul a la altura del pectoral derecho,botas anchas de color café,y un cinturon con lo que parecia la empuñadura de una espada,su rostro tenia una expresion seria y tenia un pequeño cristal rojo en la frente,ademas era calvo,justo antes de que pudiera asestarle un golpe al rostro uso su antebrazo derecho para bloquear mi puño y despues sujeto mi brazo derecho con su mano izquierda evitando el contra-ataque

-JA¡ un maverick como tu nunca sera capaz de derrotarme (apreto mi mano) tal vez hayas acabado con todo mi escuadron,pero no lo haras conmigo¡ (dijo aquel sujeto) GHHAAA¡

CRASH!

Con una sola mano me arrojo contra uno de los muros el cual traspace sin ningun problema,un fuerte ruido se escucho por todo el lugar,reaccione como pude y camine fuera del hoyo que habia en la pared,aquella persona me estaba esperando

-"me siento extraño….como si la adrenalina se apoderara de mi (mire mi mano y la aprete)…se siente…" bien…

Por alguna extraña razon esto me estaba empezando a gustar,me sentia comodo enfrentando a ese sujeto,como no tenia otra alternativa deje que aquella sensacion me dominara quiza y si lo derroto sepa el por que quiere acabar conmigo y tambien pueda averiguar en donde estoy

-asi que vienes por mas,eh? (dijo el calvo) bien…sigamos divirtiendonos

Con su mano derecha desenvaino aquella empuñadura dorada,de ella emergio una navaja de energia de color verde esmeralda trate de buscar algo con que hacerle frente pero mis pies no me respondian,igual mis manos y mi cabeza,mi mente solo estaba concentrada en acabar con ese sujeto y mis ojos no se apartaban de el,sin miedo alguno corri hacia aquel sable luminoso,el tipo trataba de rebanarme con su sable pero yo era mas rapido escapaba de los cortes por apenas y unos centimetros,entronces aproveche un hueco en su ofensiva y atine una fuerte patada a su abdomen lo que lo hizo arrodillarse,luego con la inercia del golpe use el talon de mi pierna izquierda para darle de lleno en el rostro y mandarlo contra un soporte de metal que se doblo al impacto

-jejeje….jajaja…."p-por que me estoy riendo?"

-unf¡ maldito…(se puso de pie ese sujeto) ghhhaaa¡

Aquel hombre cargo de vuelta contra mi,en un rapido movimiento dio una estocada frontal que por poco y me atraviesa el ojo pero me agache justo a tiempo para evadirlo,grave error…pues con un rodillazo me lanzo hacia el techo del almacen

CRASH!

Vi como sonrio socarronamente,pero esto no duro mucho cuando miro como des-atascaba mi cabeza del techo,me sujete de uno de los tubos que estaban a mi lado y lo arranque,lo lance hacia donde el estaba pero el no perdio ni un segundo y salto hacia la misma direccion,con su sable rebano el tubo por la mitad y se disponia a hacer lo mismo conmigo,tome el fragmento restante de la tuberia y me deje caer usando la pieza de metal como arma, gracias a eso pude resistir el choque de su sable,las chispas volaron en todas direcciones cuando nuestras armas entraron en contacto, mientras caiamos blandimos violentamente nuestros sables con la esperanza de acabar con el otro,apenas tocamos el suelo ambos dimos un salto hacia atras para tomar distancia,el me apunto con su arma y yo con mi pieza de metal

-eres bueno infeliz…serias un gran cazador…(dijo el sujeto) lastima que deba destruirte…

-jeje….jaja…."que me pasa!? me siento diferente"

Al terminar de hablar volvimos a la pelea,ambos corrimos para el encuentro cara a cara,su sable se movia tan violentamente que podia escuchar al viento siendo cortado por el sonido de la electricidad pues pasaba a escasos centimetros de mi rostro,yo tambien trataba de acuchillarlo pero no se abria ningun hueco en la defensa de ambos,tras algunos minutos de estar chocando armas el tubo que yo usaba se partio por la mitad,cosa que el sujeto aprovecho y dio una estocada frontal

SHHIIINNNGGG!

Por un segundo pense que este seria mi fin,pero algo raro paso…cuando recupere el control de mi cuerpo yo estaba a varios pasos de aquel tipo sosteniendo el trozo de metal partido,no tenia ni un solo rasguño y ademas le estaba dando la espalda,mire sobre mi hombro y fue cuando me sorprendi bastante…el calvo estaba detras de mi sosteniendo su codo derecho con su mano izquierda,la sangre se filtraba por las aberturas de sus dedos y en el suelo estaba el brazo derecho de aquel individuo el cual aun sostenia la empuñadura de su espada

-no..no te acerques…alejate de mi,monstruo! (comenzo a retrocer)

Lentamente me fui acercando a el,mi cuerpo reacciono por si solo,al verlo con esa cara de miedo algo se apodero de mi,una sensacion de poder como nunca la habia experimentado,al llegar frente a el senti como en mi rostro se formo una mueca siniestra,mientras que en su cara una expression de panico se apodero totalmente de el….no sabia de lo que yo era capaz o bueno de lo que fui capaz de hacer…que por que digo esto? Pues,siento que quiza y esto era lo yo solia hacer antes de llegar a este lugar…o tal vez,sea solo una horrenda pesadlla,pero se siente demasiado real para serlo

-HEHEHE…..HAHAHAHA…

(sonido de metal siendo golpeado)

No puedo creer la brutalidad con la que cometi esos actos,pero ahora que lo pienso…y si este no soy yo?..pues yo no he movido ni un solo dedo,mi cuerpo es el que se esta moviendo solo,yo unicamente veo todo a traves de mis ojos…ruego por que de verdad esto no sea mas que una horrible pesadilla…luego de que le ampute el brazo a ese robot me dedique,bueno mi cuerpo,se dedico a torturarlo de una manera tan cruel que me extraña que aun este vivo,es como si solo me estuviera divirtiendo con el antes del golpe final…lo golpee,patee,azote,arroje contra muros y pilares,y ademas lo apuñale varias veces con aquel tubo que use para defenderme…aunque era mi enemigo comece a sentir lastima por el,pero aun asi no me detuve pues yo no controlaba mis acciones…ahora estoy sobre su espalda,con una mano estoy jalando el brazo que le queda hacia atras y con la otra lo sujeto de la barbilla para tratar de arrancarle la cabeza,mientra rio como un demente que disfruta lo que esta haciendo

-HEHEHE….HAHAHAHAHA! (pongo mas fuerza en el tiron de su cabeza)

CLANK! CLINK!

El ruido de objetos callendo me llamo la atencion,deje de torturar a aquel robot y fui a revisar que causo ese alboroto,pase al lado de una enorme maquinaria con forma de grua y mire hacia atras donde no encontre nada pues la oscuridad no me permitio ver,estaba por marcharme cuando un pequeño disco metalico rodo hasta mis pies proveniente de las tinieblas,mire el pequeño objeto sin expresion alguna y luego levante la vista hacia la oscuridad que estaba detras del bulldozer,al lado derecho habia un panel con botones pequeños de color rojo,revise cada uno con cuidado y luego presione el ultimo,un enorme foco se ilumino frente a mi y al fin pude ver que habia en esa oscuridad,mi cuerpo no pudo evitar sonreir perversamente

-n-no te acerques….atras¡

Frente a mi habia una joven muy parecida a la señorita fluttershy,una pegaso o no se bien si era una unicornio pues tenia alas y ademas un cuerno,su pelaje era de color azul marino y su melena parecia una estela de estrellas de color azul suave y oscuro,usaba una especie de vestido-tunica que le llegaba hasta los tobillos,sin mangas y solo era sujetado con un broche a la altura del hombro derecho con forma de media luna,la pony estaba asustada pero a pesar de esto se puso firme y trato de hacerme frente

-estoy preparada para pelear si es necesario,no me hagas lastimarte…(su cuerno comenzo a brillar)

-jejeje…hehehe….(comence a caminar hacia ella)

Fue cuando recorde a la señorita fluttershy,y tambien a las señoritas pinkie y rarity y a todos lo que han sido amables conmigo,a pesar de que no pertenezco a su raza ellos no dudaron en tratarme como una persona mas,se que aun hay personas que no confian en mi como las señoritas twilight,applejack y rainbow pero quiza y algun dia me pueda llevar bien con todos,y ser un miembro mas de su circulo de amistades…no recuerdo mi pasado,mi nombre,ni mi raza pero aqui encontre un nuevo hogar,amigos,otra oportunidad,se que soy diferente y tal vez nunca encaje al 100 % pero no soy un monstro,y nunca lo sere….yo…tengo que despertar

-es en serio,alejate de mi! (el brillo de su cuerno se incremento) ATRAS!

-HAHAHAHA! (risa maniatica) .a….a….ahhh…..GHHHAAAA!…

SI! Al intentar tomar mi cuerpo un lucha interna se desato,trate de mover mis pies y manos pero no me respondian,sentia como si tubiera cadenas en los tobillos y las muñecas,lentamente comence a sentir mis dedos y las palmas de mis manos,pero al parecer aquello que controlaba mi cuerpo se resisitia y no solo eso,lo estaba lastimando pero no me iba a rendir,yo no soy eso que estoy presenciando,YO SOY RED STRKE!

Me lleve las manos a la cabeza,al parecer esa entidad que me controlaba estaba sufriendo bastante pues daba gritos muy agudos de dolor,la pegaso se sobresalto un poco por lo que estaba pasando pero aun asi no bajo la defensa,mi cabeza se movia de un lado a otro tratando de mitigar el dolor pero era inutil yo no me iba a rendir tan facil

-AAAAHHHHH! (cai de rodillas al piso gritando y sujetandome la cabeza)

-q-que rayos estas haciendo? "parece que esta sufriendo"… (dijo la unicornio)

-"ya casi…ya casi…no me redire,NO LO HARE!" (me movia violentamente de un lado a otro)

Estoy a punto de recuperar mi cuerpo,no falta nada para que doblegue a esa entidad y recupere lo que me pertenece,puedo ver a traves de mis ojos como ese "ente" sufre un dolor inanarrable,por el rabillo del ojo veo como la pony apaga su cuerno y da pequeños pasos hacia mi, "NO! retroceda señorita aun es muy peligroso,esa cosa podria volver!" giro completamente mi cuerpo para ya no verla,estoy a pocos segundos de volver a ser yo,lentamente levanto la cabeza hacia arriba mirando hacia el frente,YO NO SOY TU MALDITA MARIONETA,YA NO!

-YO SOY,RED STRIIIKEEE! (grite con todas mis fuerzas)

-HEEEEAAAA!

CRASH!

Al fin…volvi a ser yo…lamentablemente…no dure mas de 3 segundos siendo yo…al haber recuperado el control total de mi cuerpo y levantar la vista me encontre con una muy desagradable sorpresa,parado frente a mi y en un estado deplorable estaba aquel robot de gran tamaño y que carecia de cabello,este dio un fuerte golpe a una parte de mi frente,al parecer destruyo algo que era muy importante pues solo vi fragmentos de vidrio azul salir volando,el impulso del golpe fue tan fuerte que antes de que tocara el suelo me desvaneci,pero a los pocos segundos pude sentir que todo volvia a la normalidad

* * *

Narracion 3ra persona

-Red,red! Que te pasa (fluttershy agito al joven)

\- (respiracion agitada)….que…que fue lo que paso…donde estoy? (se sento en la cama el joven)

El rubio miraba hacia todos lados tratando de averiguar si todo estaba bien,luego de mirar a fluttershy que llevaba a angel en su hombro se tranquilizo y se relajo en su cama aun respirando agitadamente,fluttershy le puso una mano en la frente y le pregunto si todo estaba bien pues estaba sudando,el chico trago saliva y miro a la pegaso la cual tenia una expresion de preocupacion,angel bajo del hombro de la chica y salto al pecho del rubio,la expression del conejo tambien era de consternacion

-ya paso,ya paso…."fue un sueño,solo un sueño…" (red puso su mano en la cabeza de angel)

-que fue lo que paso red,te encuentras bien? (pregunto fluttershy)

-no se preocupe,ya todo esta bien…me alegro de haber vuelto…jejeje

-como? (arqueo una ceja)

-no,nada…solo estoy divagando…

Fluttershy se levanto de la cama del rubio desconfiando de sus palabras,el chico miro por la ventana hacia los verdes prados aledaños,acaricio la cabeza del conejo y luego sonrio,la pegaso supo que algo le paso al joven y estaba por preguntarle pero al ver su expresion y su sonrisa esa duda lentamente se desvanecio,el rubio miro a angel y despues a fluttershy,tomo su mano cosa que soprendio un poco a la pegaso y despues le dijo

-es agradable volver a verla señorita,gracias por se mi amiga (el rubio sonrio)

Las palabras del chico dejaron algo confundida a la de ojos turquesa,al no saber como reaccionar fluttershy solo sonrio y apreto la mano del joven,ahora que estaba mas tranquilo se dejo caer en su cama y comenzo a pensar en lo que habia visto "quien era ese sujeto? acaso hay mas como el? y quien era esa pony que estaba en su sueño?"

* * *

Canterlot

Habitacion de luna

-Red strike…con que ese es tu nombre… (se sento al lado de su cama)

La princesa estaba en su habitacion sentada en su cama y usando aquella misma tunica,estaba procesando todo lo que vio en el sueño del rubio,ahora que sabia cual era su nombre y ademas que conocia su aspecto estaba mas tranquila,pero esa tranquilidad duro poco pues al ver de lo que el joven era capaz de hacer decidio actuar antes tenia que tener un plan,pues el chico es un oponente muy peligroso en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo

-pero…por que estaba luchando con ese sujeto?…ademas,del brazo de ese tipo colgaban cables y su rostro tenia la apariencia de tener placas de metal abajo (luna se paro y comenzo a caminar) entonces yo estaba en lo correcto…ese casco le pertenece a el,el esta aqui…pero,donde?

Luna salio al balcon donde pudo ver que el sol ya habia sido levantado y por su posicion intuia que eran poco mas de las 9:30,miro hacia el horizonte justo a hacia las montañas,hacia la misma direccion donde esta ponyville,por un momento penso en tomar un grupo de sus guardias lunares e ir a inspeccionar las casas de los habitantes,pero para eso necesitaria convencer a su hermana, cosa que seria muy dificil y mas si le dice que vio a ese sujeto en sus sueños,otra opcion era llamar a su guardia de elite "los Reaper" los cuales usaba en misiones de infiltracion sin el consentimiento de su hermana para recolectar informacion,pero gracias a ellos se han evitado muchos conflictos internos,golpes de estado traiciones e incluso fue por ellos que supo que era discord el que se acostaba con su hermana

-podria hacerlo pero necesito mas pruebas (agacho la cabeza) donde podria…(miro hacia el frente con determinacion) twilight,quiza y ella sepa algo…

La princesa de la noche regreso hacia su habitacion,sabia que ese sujeto estaba por ahi en alguna parte,era consiente de que debia tomar precauciones antes de que el aparezca listo para hacerle a su reino lo mismo que le hizo a su oponente con sable,debia prepararse para lo que estaba por venir y ya sabia donde encontrar la primera pista con respecto al paradero de ese extraño

* * *

1 Semana Despues

Luego de aquel sueño que fue presenciado por luna,esta penso en todas las posibilidades para ir y realizar una investigacion,incluso penso en llevar a algunos de sus guardias pero no lo hizo pues llamaria la atencion de su hermana,por lo que decidio calmarse,pensar en algun plan y hacer todo ella sola,durante los dias posteriores fue muy seguido al poblado tratando de encontrar pistas pero no veia nada sospechoso por mas que observaba hacia todos lados cuando llegaba,y tambien aunque preguntara a los pobladores si habian visto algo extraño

tambien interrogo a twilight tratando de obtener alguna pista sobre el paradero del joven pero cada vez que luna preguntaba sobre el haber visto a alguien sospechoso,la alicornio morada desviaba la vista pues hizo un pacto con sus amigas de no hablar sobre el joven hasta que sea el momento indicado,luna noto su comportamiento extraño pero lo dejo pasar,ademas se dio cuenta de que twilight ya llevaba un gran avance en cuanto a la reparacion del casco,y asi sin ningun indicio por donde comenzar,luna volvio al punto de partida pensando donde podria estar ese sujeto

el rubio tambien habia pasado por varias cosas extrañas durante esos dias,primero cuando el resto de las chicas se enteraron que el joven habia recuperado su brazo las sospechas no se hicieron esperar era obio que fluttershy habia tenido algo que ver,applejack le hablo sobre lo que big mac le habia contado y decia que era algo irresponsible que dejara al joven deambular asi como si nada pues podria ser peligroso sobre todo luego de lo que le hizo a dash,fluttershy objeto por el muchacho y le dijo a la granjera que no tenia nada de que preocuparse,applejack penso en las palabras de su amiga pero aun asi decidio mantener su distancia

cuando dash salio del hospital y fue recibida por sus amigas lo primero que hizo fue preguntar donde estaba ese sujeto,red que estaba detras de las chicas levanto la mano y saludo a la pegaso de melena multicolor,imediatamente despues dash trato de arremeter en su contra,fluttershy intento impedirlo pero ella era muy agil y abriendose paso entre sus amigas dash llego hasta el chico lista para golpearlo,pero antes de que pudiera siquiera levantar el puño,el rubio ya la habia inmobilizado, con una mano puso el propio brazo derecho de la chica al rededor de su cuello y con la otra jalaba el brazo izquierdo evitando que dash se moviera,todas se quedaron frias ante la escena,dash que solo podia mover el cuello miro detras de su hombro y se encontro con la mirada calma que tenia el joven,el cual le sonreia y le pedia que se calmara,una vez aclarado el asunto en el cual rainbow prometio muy a su pesar que no haria nada en contra del joven,todo volvio a la normalidad

Calles de ponyville

-vaya,el dia si que se me ha ido demasiado rapido…(dijo el rubio) y pesar que hace algunas horas estaba en los campos ayudando a los apple por peticion de esa pequeña appleblom "aunque sus hermanos no dejaban de verme raro" luego de ahi a la tienda de la señorita rarity y ahora debo ir con la señorita pinkie a no se que…bueno es mejor mantenerse ocupado que no hacer nada todo el dia

El joven de vestimentas carmesi caminaba con suma tranquilidad por las calles del pueblo que ya habia sido totalmete restaurado,miraba hacia todas partes con una leve sonrisa y saludaba a algunos que lo veian con atencion,luego de algunos minutos caminando al fin llego hasta el local con forma de golosina,estaba totalmente identico a como era antes de ser arrasado por los meteritos,toco a la puerta y segundos despues fue recibido por un pony terrestre de color amarillo oscuro y melena café,usaba una playera azul con lineas verdes en los brazos y el cuello y llevaba pantalones de mezclilla color ceniza,el pony miro de arriba a abajo al rubio como si lo escaneara,luego lo miro a los ojos y le dio una mirada seria,despues pinkie aparecio

-Red! (pinkie saludo jovialmente) Que bueno que ya llegaste,pasa pasa!

-hola pinkie,bien ya estoy aqui,con que te ayudo?

-a eso voy,primero dejame presentarte a Cheese Sandwich,el es mi novio (pinkie se puso al lado de el)

-hola amigo,que tal te va? (red extendio una mano)

-…. (cheese lo miro algo serio)…mmmm….(miro la mano del rubio)

-cariño? (pinkie arqueo una ceja) Es una descortesia dejar a la gente con la mano alzada (dijo ella)

Cheese miro a pinkie y luego al joven,despues apreto su mano,el rubio se dio cuenta de que el le estaba dando la misma mirada que suelen darle las señoritas applejack y rainbow,una mirada de desconfianza,lentamente red solto el agarre y miro a pinkie

-y bien que hay que hacer? (red se estiro) estoy listo para lo que sea!

-jeje vaya,asi que tenemos a alguien con muche energia eh? (pinkie puso sus manos en la cadera) me pregunto que deberia encomendarte para que te agotes? (se llevo una mano a la barbilla)

-tu ordena estoy listo capitan, o bueno capitana

-arg¡ que bueno que digas eso marinero de agua puerca,tenemos que impedir que ese bribon de barba arcoiris nos robe nuestro tesoro…sigueme grumette,ARG!

En menos de un parpadeo pinkie se habia vestido al mas puro estilo del pirata morgan con un garfio en la mano derecha y hasta traia un periquito en el hombro,red sonrio ante lo que habia hecho la pastelera,pues aunque no hace mucho que la conoce sabe sobre las ocurrencias que suele tener,asi que caminando tambien como si tuviera una pata de palo el rubio la siguio,y detras de ellos cheese sandwich miraba con recelo al joven de vestimentas rojas,no fue hasta que el salio del cuarto cuando cheese en voz baja hablo

-es cierto lo que dijo rainbow dash...hay algo extraño en este sujeto (camino hacia la puerta) debo de tener cuidado con pinkie…no permitire que me la quites…(su mirada se afilo)

* * *

Y asi termina otro capitulo,espero les haya gustado,dejen sus reviews,opiniones,comentarios lo que sea,me gustaria saber que opinan de esta historia,pues puede que me ayude a mejorarla,sin mas que decir me despido,nos vemos luego¡


	12. Chapter 12

Cap 12 El Reploid Legendario

Twiligth p.o.v

6:37 pm

Laboratorio

Pfffff….vaya quien diría que una simple protección para la cabeza seria tan sorprendente…durante la semana que llevo reparando este casco me he sorprendido mas que cuando descubrí la colección secreta de libros de star swirl, este objeto es una de las cosas mas avanzadas que he visto en mi vida, ni siquiera la computadora central que esta en el observatorio tiene esta estructura

-hmm...podría poner esta parte por aqui, aunque…"vaya, no se si esto vaya a funcionar"

Luego de las pruebas que le hice llame a varios especialistas en mecatronica, circuitos y sistemas, y nano conexiones pero ninguno supo descifrar los mecanismos de esta cosa, me dijeron que no habían visto nada parecido nunca…como yo suelo ser muy insistente al descubrir algo nuevo obviamente no me iba aquedar de brazos cruzados y empecé a investigar un poco sobre el tema, después de haberme leído varios libros sobre circuitos y sistemas, mecánica, nanotecnología y electrónica, apenas y pude entender un poco de lo mucho que valia este casco, y lo complicado que seria repararlo

-y si muevo esta pieza para aca…hmmm…(me rasque la frente)…bueno creo que ya estoy cerca

Desde que empece este proyecto he descubierto muchas cosas, primero que esta cosa no pertenece a nuestro mundo, segunda por la formación de los circuitos y las conexiones esto es mas avanzado que la computadora que esta en el laboratorio, la cual se supone es la mas avanzada hasta ahora, y tercero no creo que pueda ser capaz de repáralo

-"sigh"…(me recargue en el respaldo de mi silla) es imposible…no se como hacerlo, he podido reparar algunas partes de la armadura, pero no se como arreglar los circuitos…(me retire las gafas)…esta es la primera vez que no tengo ni las mas mínima idea de lo que estoy haciendo…ahhh

Durante casi una semana he tratado de encontrar la manera de componer el mecanismo, pero cada vez que intento empezar termino rindiéndome pues no se ni como hacerlo...hasta ahora solo he logrado cerrar algunas fisuras en las grietas el casco pero de ahí en mas no he podido avanzar…phew!

-ahhh, como quisiera que esta cosa me dijera mas…(tome el caso en mis manos) anda dilo, dime como repararte…"si twiligth, como si el caso te fuera a responder…"eso solo demuestra que ya me estoy volviendo loca, hmmmm…."y si…"

Al ver aquel color rojo brillante no se por que tuve un ligero impulso de saber que se sentía usar algo como esto, mire hacia todos lados esperando que nadie me viera, lo cual seria imposble pues estoy sola en el laboratorio, luego lentamente puse el casco sobre mi cabeza aunque no me quedo bien por culpa de mi cuerno, después hice la niñería mas grande de mi vida, ni siquiera cuando tenia 10 años hice una cosa asi, jeje que bueno que estaba sola de no ser asi me hubiera convertido en la burla de todo equestria jaja!

-soy yo super twilight! (puse mis manos en la cadera al estilo de supermare XD ) Y vengo a combatir el crimen y las fuerzas del mal! Tututururururu piu,piu,piu! (me eleve con mis alas e hice ruidos como si trajera un arma) jajaja…ahhh…"por que tuve el impulso de hacer eso?...ja, quien sabe!" bueno, no he podido avanzar nada en 2 horas que llevo aquí, creo que mejor me voy y siga con esos reportes que tengo pendientes

Sin mas que hacer acomode todo lo que use, guarde los instrumentos y herramientas, me quite la bata que suelo usar y después sali de la habitación pero cuando iba a medio cuarto recordé un pequeño detalle, y ese era que aun traía el casco puesto, me di un facepalm mental pues de haber salido asi me hubiera convertido en la burla de todo canterlot, además también de internet, como aquella vez que pinkie subió algunas fotos comprometedoras donde yo y flash pues estábamos…uhhh…bueno O/O el chiste fue que me convertí en la burla de todos durante un mes, asi que hare lo que sea para que no vuelva a pasar

-jeje por poco, fiu! Dejare esto por aquí y me ire lentamente…(concentre magia en mi cuerno)

Me quite el casco y lo deje sobre la mesa con mi magia, estaba lista para irme y entonces fue cuando note que aquel cristal azul que tenia el casco estaba brillando, era un destello leve y algo intermitente, me acerque despacio y atraje el objeto hacia mi

-Pero como es pos…"que hiciste twiligth, recuerda que hiciste para que se activara!" pero no hice nada!

Deje caer la cobertura sobre mis manos para poder apreciarlo mejor, pero en cuanto desactive el flujo de magia la luz se apago y la habitación quedo en tinieblas, me quede pensando por unos segundos, en la oscuridad, hace varios días que estudio esta cosa y de pronto de la nada se activa, no lo entiendo…quizá solo fue casualidad, si eso fue, pero por que tuvo que pasar justo ahora!?

-ahhhh…alucinas twiligth, alucinas….(me frote las cienes) mejor me voy, ya me estoy volviendo loca

Con mi magia tome el casco para ponerlo en la mesa, pero antes de que este tocara la superficie de metal la luz del cristal se encendió de nuevo, me acerque rápidamente y si no estaba alucinando, de verdad estaba esa luz, puse la parte del cristal frente a mis ojos y contemple aquel tenue brillo ,lo tome con mis manos para verlo mejor y oh sorpresa, al desactivar mi magia la luz se apago de nuevo, fue ahí cuando lo entendí…al parecer mi magia tiene compatibilidad con la fuente de energía de este objeto, asi que si mi deducción es correcta, si incremento la intensidad de energía tal vez logre que se active

-bien, aquí voy…"ojala que funcione…" (comencé a concentrar energía) ACTIVATE! (lance un poderoso haz de magia)

En cuanto mi energía toco el casco la luz se encendió de vuelta, pero esta vez se volvia mas intensa, asi que fui incrementando el poder de poco en poco, la habitación que estaba a oscuras fue completamente consumida por un destello blanco que salía por las ventanas, segundos después suprimí mi energía de golpe, y me deje caer en el suelo, estaba agotada asi que cai de rodillas en medio de la habitación oscura, tal parece que me equivoque

-phew…bueno, ahora puedo descartar eso…(levante la vista) entonces no sirvió de nad…(me levante del suelo)…nada…ha…haha…jajaja…FUNCIONO¡

al levantar la vista vi como el zafiro azul del casco brillaba intensamente aparte parece que cambio de aspecto pues se veía como si este estuviera nuevo, las grietas habían desaparecido, los pedazos faltantes habían regresado y el cristal no tenia esa profunda fisura, lo logre, cuando pensé en rendirme lo había logrado, YAAAAY! :D

-wow,se ve tan imponente, no me imagino el resto de la armadura…bien! (me sente frente a la mesa) ahora, comencemos a estud-

WOOOSH!

-….diarlo…. (._.) Qu…que…ac..acaba de….pasar…AHHHH! A DONDE SE FUE!

QUE?! COMO?! CUANDO?! DONDE?! AHHHHH! De la nada y justo cuando estaba por comenzar mis investigaciones, desaparece esta cosa, lo ultimo que alcance a ver fue un haz de luz de color rojo, por que! Dulce celestia que puta frustración! por que por que! Yo me he portado bien waaaa! Solo quería investigar un poco eso es mucho pedir!?

* * *

Sugar Cube Corner

Pinkie p.o.v.

Ahhhh que relajante es esto¡ no hay como sentarse a ver la luna despues de un arduo dia de trabajo, estábamos los 3 sentados en el pórtico de la pastelería viendo el despejado y luminoso cielo nocturno, yo saludaba a aquellos que pasaban cerca, el joven de ojos azules bebia un poco de agua y miraba el cielo con tranquilidad, cheese estaba en una esquina cruzado de brazos, además tenia una cara de pocos amigos, yo lo mire un poco curiosa pues es rara la ocasión en la que el esta serio, además me percaté de que en breves ocasiones veía al joven de ropa carmesí con algo de recelo, quizá tuvo una pequeña riña con el, quien sabe -_-U

-Hmmm…al fin cayo la noche, no creen que hoy es una noche hermosa? (mire a red, el cual bebia de un vaso)

-si,es muy pacifica, relajante a la mente y exquisita a la vista ( vi al rubio mirar la luna)

-oooh, parece que tenemos un poeta escondido, jejeje! (dije divertida)

-hmp! (vi a cheese darse la vuelta y meterse al local)

-oye cariño a donde vas? (le llame)

-no tengo ganas de estar aquí, es todo…(dijo en un tono sumamente hostil)

Que le pasa? Vi como mi novio se dio media vuelta y entro a la pastelería, mire a red dudosa esperando que quizá el me aclarara esta duda pero el estaba mirando el astro nocturno y parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, mire el cielo estrellado, luego suspire y me puse a pensar…durante todo el dia cheese se ha estado comportando muy raro, sobre todo luego de que red llego a ayudarme, cada que podía me abrazaba y me besaba, pero de una manera un poco agresiva, incluso en algunas ocasiones vi como hizo al joven de cabello dorado sentirse incomodo,hasta el punto en que tenia que abandonar la habitación y no era para menos pues esa clase de cosas harían sentir rara hasta a la misma rainbow dash,y vaya que ella es exhibicionista

-oye red (le llame)

-ah, que pasa

-tu notaste el comportamiento extraño de cheese?

-pffff….(vi que desvió la mirada)…pues…

-lo notaste verdad?

-ahhhh, si…vi que el se comportaba de un modo extraño cuando yo me acercaba a usted, además el...(se rasco la nuca)…sabe no se si deba decírselo…(volvió la vista hacia el cielo)

Vi como la expresión del chico paso a una mueca de incomodidad, me pare de donde estaba y fui a sentarme a su lado, puse un mano en su hombro, lo cual hizo que me mirara, yo le estaba dando una mirada comprensiva esperando que el me dijera que había pasado, dio un pesado suspiro y luego hablo

-el me dijo que no iba a permitir que yo me la robara a usted…y que haría lo que sea para mantenerla a su lado (dijo red sin apartar la vista del cielo)

Aquellas palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría, cheese? En serio el dijo algo como eso? Pero eso no es normal en el, el siempre sonríe, saluda a todo mundo y es amigable,por que seria diferente con el chico, será por que no es un pony

-p…pero…el…no…(me lleve las manos al rostro)

-entiendo que desconfié de mis palabras, el es su pareja y yo solo soy un amigo que ni siquiera es un pony, lamento que por mi culpa tenga esta clase de problemas (me miro a los ojos) debo irme, no quiero causar inconvenientes, además ya es algo tarde y fluttershy se preocupara (se levanto y se despidió con la mano) adiós

Red antes de irse, me dio un ligero abrazo y luego se fue, las palabras del chico me sonaron tan sinceras, a diferencia de cuando la gente miente o bromea las palabras no causan alguna sensación pero el, las de el pude sentirlas, como si reconfortara mis sentimientos, vi como esa cabellera rubia se alejaba por las anchas calles del pueblo hasta que dio la vuelta en una casa y lo perdi de vista, red strike quizá no te conozco del todo bien, pero se que dentro de ese duro pecho de metal esta el corazón de una persona noble y amable

-HMP! Hasta que se fue, ya era hora! (oi una voz detrás de mi)

Me gire algo escéptica ante lo que acababa de escuchar, detrás de mi recargado en la puerta vi a cheese con una mueca maliciosa de victoria, luego me miro a mi y pregunto si no estaba en lo correcto, qué le pasa? El no es asi, me levante y lo mire directo a los ojos, vi que había algo raro en ellos, estos eran serios y algo fríos como los del joven antes de enterarnos que el era un robot, este no es cheese o por lo menos no conocía esta faceta de el

-que? Por que me miras asi? (dijo el de melena café oscuro) Sabes que lo que digo es cierto

-pero cheese que te sucede? Que es lo que tienes en contra de red?

-hmp! (Desvió la mirada) me incomoda su presencia es todo….

-no, eso no es cierto…(me cruce de brazos) tu nunca eres asi con las personas, que te sucede?

-nada….no es nada (se dio media vuelta)

-claro que lo se, red ya me lo conto, y creo que esta muy mal lo que haces….red no tien-

-NO QUIERO QUE DIGAS SU NOMBRE! (grito colérico)

SLAP!

Lo que siguió después…me...me dejo anonadada…no supe cómo reaccionar…nunca me habían

hecho algo como esto y no lo espere nunca de el…por qué cheese…por qué…con el impulso del bofetón cai al suelo casi de rodillas, trate de llevarme una mano a la mejilla para mitigar el dolor pero eso no era nada a comparación de lo que sentía en mi pecho, mis ojos se abrieron a mas no poder y sentí como algunas lágrimas caían al suelo y resonaban ligeramente en la madera de la entrada, no supe que mas hacer…cómo reaccionar…

-"CARAJO! QUE HICE!" pinkie yo…lo…

cheese trato de ayudarme a ponerme en pie pero apenas sentí sus manos, me levante y sali corriendo hacia la pastelería, luego cerre la puerta tras de mi y me deje caer sobre ella llorando, los golpes de cheese y sus peticiones para que abriera la puerta se oian desde el otro lado pero para mi apenas y eran audibles, no quería verlo, ni saber de el…y a decir verdad no se si quiera perdonarlo…no se que lo hizo comportarse de esa manera pero no es culpa ni de red ni es mia siento que…que alguien mas tuvo que ver, alguien lo enveneno en contra del joven

* * *

Calles de ponyville

Narración 3ra persona

En una de las avenidas principales una pegaso camina con calma pensando en las cosas de la vida, usaba un suéter amarillo pálido muy largo que contrastaba un poco con su pelaje y además llevaba una falda corta color violeta oscuro, fluttershy miraba hacia el frente con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, saludaba a los conocidos que la veían pasar y a algunos compañeros de trabajo,mas adelante saco de su bolsillo un celular y miro el reloj que marcaba las 8:47pm,dio un ligero suspiro y luego se puso a pensar en donde podría estar cierto joven de cabello dorado, pues ya era algo tarde para estar con pinkie, además el nunca se retrasaba

-hmp…..a donde se habrá ido? (se puso un mano en la barbilla) será que sigue con pinkie? No, no creo la pastelería a estas horas esta por cerrar, bueno tendré que ir a cerciorarme

Fluttershy siguió su camino por el centro del pueblo, esperaba que el joven siguiera con su amiga, quizá y solo esta ocupado con algunos deberes extra que pinkie le encomendó o tal vez y ya esta en camino hacia su casa, o quizá se encuentra en el parque, tal vez solo fue a despejar su mente como en pasadas ocasiones, la pegaso dio un resoplido de frustración y luego siguió su trayecto hacia sugar cube corner

-vaya…ahora debo de ir a buscarlo, jeje…"me siento como su madre" (puso sus manos tras la nuca y miro el cielo) wow, que cielo tan hermoso se ve increíble lleno de estrell-"ah!?"

En el firmamento estrellado la pegaso vio algo muy inusual, una estrella de color carmín cruzo el cielo y se perdió en el horizonte, el evento no duro mas de 5 segundos pero para la pony de melena rosa se le hizo que fue mas tiempo, pues nunca había visto una estrella fugaz de ese color, sacudió la cabeza para volver al mundo real y siguió su camino, al bajar la cabeza vio que a algunas calles adelante había muchas luces y se veía que había una multitud de gente, la curiosidad la invadió y se acerco para ver que es lo que estaba sucediendo

Cuando fluttershy llego a la alcaldía vio que había muchas personas que miraban hacia el frente con mucha atención, ella se abrió paso entre la multitud de gente hasta casi llegar al frente pero su avance fue impedido por una valla policiaca, entonces vio que había 2 patrullas estacionadas estratégicamente como coberturas, detrás de ellas había algunos oficiales que se asomaban de vez en cuando hacia la alcaldía, entonces ella pregunto a uno de los peatones que estaban en la multitud que sucedía

BANG! BANG! BANG!

cuando el pony al que le pregunto estaba por hablar uno de los policías asomo la cabeza para ver que pasaba, entonces una ráfaga de balas impacto en la patrulla dejándola como un queso gruller, de una de las ventanas del edificio un grifo sostenía un enorme rifle mientras se burlaba y lanzaba insultos contra los oficiales, luego del aviso el grifo regreso al interior y la gente se había disipado, para evitar ser herida por alguna bala perdida fluttershy se cubrió tras un buzón y observaba la escena con mucho asombro,y algo de miedo

-esta es la 2da advertencia salgan con las manos arriba! (grito uno de los oficiales)

-y esta es la segunda vez que te digo, JODETE! (dijo un grifo)

TARATATATATA!

Desde una de las ventanas en la parte superior mas balas fueron lanzadas y cayeron sobre la patrulla, las llantas se desinflaron, los vidrios estallaron y el motor comenzó a emanar vapor, el oficial tuvo que esconderse de nueva cuenta hasta que terminara el asedio, uno de los policías disparo para hacer retroceder al grifo, cuando el ave se escondio el policía que abrió fuego corrió hasta la patrulla de su compañero a revisar si se encontraba bien

-carajo crystal por poco y me dejan como coladera! (dijo un terrestre verde de melena café)

-hay que pensar en algo leaf, no creo que las patrullas nos puedan proteger por mas tiempo…(dijo una pegaso blanca de melena roja, recargando el clip de su arma)

-EY CERDOS! (grito un grifo) CHUPENSE ESTA!

Desde 2 de las ventanas inferiores y una de las que estaban en la parte de arriba aparecieron los cañones de 3 armas, la oficial crystal miro a través de una de las ventanillas lo que estaba por pasarlos grifos abrieron fuego, haciendo que los oficiales se cubrieran en la ya casi destruida patrulla, luego de un breve cese el fuego ambos oficiales se asomaron para ver que sucedia pues sus atacantes se detuvieron de un momento a otro, el oficial leaf string se levanto un poco para ver que pasaba, todo estaba en silencio y no había señales de los grifos

-ok,parece que están recargando…(dijo leaf des-enfundando su arma) hay que acercarnos con cautela

-crees que es buena idea,esos tipos están armados hasta los dientes (hablo crystal) si se dan cuenta nos dejaran como coladera

-pues espero que celestia nos protej-CARAJO!

Otra ráfaga de proyectiles fue disparada en contra de los oficiales, apenas y estos se alcanzaron a cubrir,la patrulla estaba a punto de ser destruida por completo, entonces crystal escucho el ruido de estatica, miro debajo del auto y vio que algunos cables colgaban y soltaban chispas, lo peor de todo es que el conducto de la gasolina había sido perforado y un charco del flamable liquido se estaba formando justo debajo de los cables, crystal tomo de la camisa a leaf y le grito "CORRE!" ambos estaban por echar la carrera hacia la patrulla que estaba al lado cuando la puerta de la alcaldía se abrió y de ella salio un grifo con una gorra militar de color rojo y una pañoleta del mismo color amarrada en el brazo derecho a la altura del bícep, además usaba un chaleco blindado color verde y sostenia una enorme arma con un cañon bastante ancho

-BOOOM! (grito el grifo con una sonrisa malvada)

Ambos policías estuvieron a punto de volar en pedazos por apenas media milésima de segundo, si no hubieran saltado en el momento justo, el grifo los hubiera aniquilado junto con la patrulla, fluttershy veía toda la escena desde detrás de un buzón que usaba de cobertura no sabía si huir de ahí o esperar a que todo se calmase, estaba asustada pero mantenía el control, lo suficiente para aparentar que no estaba aterrada

-oh,celestia…que esto termine pronto por favor…(dijo la de ojos turquesa)

Fluttershy no sabia que hacer mas que pedir valor y paciencia para esperar a que esto termine, estaba tan concentrada en los acontecimientos que pasaban frente a sus ojos que no escucho las pisadas de alguien que lentamente se acerco por detras, cuando al fin se percato de la presencia que estaba a sus espaldas, el terror se apodero de ella pues pensó que quizá y era un grifo o algo peor…lentamente se giro para encarar al que estaba detrás de ella, no sabia como reaccionaria o que es

-T…T…TU….ERES!?... (dijo la pegaso con mucha sorpresa)

* * *

Rarity p.o.v

-"Ahhh….bien rarity que es lo que aprendimos hoy….ya se, ya se a no postergar lo que tenga que hacer para el ultimo dia" (pensé en voz baja) demonios, estas ataduras me están lastimando…

Me encontraba en el piso de la alcaldía, estaba amarrada de pies y de las manos, además de mi había otras 9 personas entre ellas una potrilla pequeña de unos 8 años, trataba de aflojar los amarres lentamente mientras me movia pero debo admitir una cosa, estos sujetos hacen buenos nudos, mientras me movía observaba con cuidado a los captores eran 3 grifos bien armados, los 3 usaban chaquetas militares y debajo un chaleco blindado pero se distinguían por que cada uno usaba alguna prenda diferente, uno tenia una bandana amarilla y sucia en la frente, otro llevaba un parche en el ojo derecho y una pañoleta azul en el cuello, y el tercero tenia una gorra de ejercito de color rojo además en el brazo derecho tenia amarrada una pañoleta del mismo color

-wooo! Que les pareció eso cabrones (dijo el grifo de la gorra) eso los alejara, jaja!

-tsk! Creo que te pasaste Kino, que haras si regresan con vehículos blindados eh? (hablo el de la bandana) o si vienen mas policías?

-uuuuu…cálmate Zia ( dijo el de gorra en burla) ni que por eso fuera a venir la guardia personal de celestia, esa perra ni caso le hace a este pueblucho!

-si, tienes razón…(volteo el de banana) eh,tu qué carajo crees que estás haciendo!?

Rayos me moví demasiado, veo como ese sujeto toma su arma y se agacha para quedar frente a mi rostro, cuando senti su fétido aliento en mi cara casi me dan ganas de vomitar, bleh! Me hice la des-entendida y le pregunte a que se refería

-no te hagas la lista preciosa, en serio crees que no me di cuenta de que tratas de escapar (se acerco)

-pero,yo no he hecho nada, solo me movi por que estaba incomoda es todo (desvie la vista) "debo tener mas cuidado…"

-EY! (puso el cañón de su arma en mi barbilla) mírame cuando te hablo…(me miro a los ojos)…sabes linda, eres muy bonita para pertenecer a esta raza de porquería, que dices si tu y yo nos divertimos un poco, eh?

Vi como la mirada de ese tipo bajo hasta mi escote, luego se relamió los labios, eso me hizo enfurecer aun mas, quise darle un cabezazo con todas mis fuerzas pero aun sigo en desventaja y de hacerlo posiblemente me matarían, o se desquitarían con las personas y eso no lo puedo permitir, suspire internamente tratando de controlarme y luego le respondi su asquerosa respuesta de la misma manera en que hizo la pregunta, de forma grosera

-"ni en un millón de años…" que encantador…(respondí sarcásticamente) pero mi madre me prohibió revolcarme con criaturas repugnantes, así que no, lo siento (dije divertida)

-vaya esta gatita tiene uñas verdad? (respondió divertido)

-sueltame, y te las enseñare a detalle…(sonreí maliciosamente)

-mhhh! Asi es como me gustan, con carácter! ( me jalo hacia atrás por la melena)

Después ese sujeto hizo algo que de verdad me hizo desear arrancarle la cabeza, ese infeliz se atrevió a besarme, me beso con tanta violencia que lo que sentí en ese momento no fue miedo ni dolor, sino asco y odio! al sentir su lengua en mi boca, estaba a punto de vomitar, pero en vez de

eso hice mi jugada…quieres un beso intenso eh desgraciado?, te dare uno que nunca olvidaras!

-AGHHHH! (retocedio adolorido el grifo)

-zia,que te pasa?

-edta pedra me moddio da dengua! (dijo sangrando)

-ups,fue muy intenso? (sonreí y me relami los labios) jejeje

-EDTA ME DA PAGAS DESGACIADA! ( se acerco y me jalo de nuevo por la melena)

Justo en el momento en el que ese tipo trato de golpearme uno de los rehenes se levanto y rompió las cuerdas a la vista de todos, era un caballo de color amarilo opaco y melena verde limón, este corrió hacia el que se hace llamar zia y le dio una fuerte patada en el rostro, dejándolo aturdido, luego se abalanzo contra su compañero de gorra y le asesto un fuerte uppercut en la barbilla

-RAPIDO ROSE,NO HAY TIEMPO!

A la petición del caballo, la pequeña niña se levanto y también rompió las cuerdas, fue cuando me di cuenta que debajo de ella estaba un pequeño trozo de acero, tal vez el pedazo de alguna navaja que usaron para romper las amarras, el pony levanto a la pequeña en sus brazos y trato de salir de ahí, pero a los 3 pasos fue detenido por el grifo de parche y pañoleta azul

-hmp….vaya, vaya…que listo eres, usaste la distracción de esa chica para cortar las cuerdas sin que nos diéramos cuenta (dijo el de parche) premio del año a a la creatividad

-tsk! Por que haces esto! Nosotros no te hemos hecho nada! (dijo el semental)

-tal vez ustedes no,pero su gobernante si…(apreto la agarradera de su arma)..esa perra dijo que nos ayudaría luego de aquel tornado que arraso la mitad de nuestra nación, nosotros pusimos nustra fe en ella para recuperar algo de lo que perdimos….pero que fue lo que ella hizo? (su mirada se afilo) miro hacia otro lado y nos ignoro como si nunca hubiéramos pedido su ayuda…y por eso debe pagar…le dejaremos un recordatorio de que nunca pero nunca debe traicionar el pueblo grifo

El semental bajo a la niña pero no solto su mano, estaba listo para hacerle frente al grifo, este supo las intenciones del caballo y dejo caer su rifle, estaban por enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo, el pony solto la mano de su hija y cargo contra el grifo, este no se movio ni un milímetro, pero justo cuando estaba por ser golpeado el grifo uso el as que tenia bajo la manga

BANG!

-PAPAAAA! (grito la niña)

En el momento justo el grifo se agacho y de una de las bolsas interiores de su chaqueta saco una 9mm,el disparo le dio justo en el estomago al caballo que aun seguía en pie,pero no se movia por la sorpresa y el dolor

-en serio creeiste que esto seria un duelo justo? (se levanto) celestia no lo fue con nosotros, no tendría por que yo serlo contigo…

-ahhhggg…ahhhh…mal…dito (vi que se llevo una mano a la herida) no te….sal…dras con la…tuya

-ah? En serio… (jalo el martillo del arma hacia atrás)

BANG! BANG!

-NOOOOO! (vi a la pequeña correr donde estaba su padre)

-GHHHAAA…. "SLAM!"

Luego de esos otros 2 disparos el pony callo fulminado contra el piso de madera, me llene de furia al ver tan desgarradora escena, podría haber lanzado un rayo paralizante de no ser que tenia una argolla anti-magia en mi cuerno, el ver a la pequeña llorar sobre el cuerpo de su padre me rompió el corazón…como ese sujeto podía ser tan desalmado como para matar al padre de esa niña sin ninguna duda y peor aun frente a sus ojos! TENGO QUE HACER ALGO! NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE SE SALGAN CON LA SUYA!

-papa! Papito, no te mueras por favor! (lloro la niña a todo volumen)

-t…tranquila…r…r…rose…t…to…do va a es…tar…bi..en…(sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse)

-PAPAAAAAA! (la pequeña se dejo caer sobre el pecho de su padre)

-ey que esta pasando aquí? (bajo un grifo de las escaleras, este tenia la cara cubierta por un paño verde brillante) escuche disparos stranz, que sucede?

-no, nada…(recargo el clip de su arma) solo me encargue de un pequeño inconveniente…vuleve a tu posición karevne, no queremos que nos agarren desprevenidos…

-ah, carajo! Eso si me dolio! (grito el que se hacia llamar zia)

Luego de lo ocurrido uno a uno de los complices comenzaron a despertar, el de gorra le pregunto al de parche, el cual parecía ser el líder, que había pasado, este despectivamente miro al cuerpo que estaba en el piso, el desgraciado que me beso se acerco al cuerpo y se burlo de la niña justo en su cara, eso me hizo hervir la sangre, estaba a punto de soltarme, solo debo intentar un poco mas! stranz dio la orden de que todos regresaran a sus posiciones y al pasar frente a mi zia, el tipo de pañoleta amarilla me abofeteo, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso…voy a matar a ese sujeto y despues bailare salsa sobre su tumba!

-ey tu que estas haciendo! Es peligroso que vayas, ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO! (escuche una voz desde afuera)

-ah,parece que algo esta pasando…ahora que? (bramo zia llendo hacia una ventana)

-karevne, que sucede? (Pregunto el líder)

-ahhhh….no se (se escucho a lo lejos) las malditas luces no me dejan ver bie-QUE MIERD-!

BOOOM!

-ack! KAREVNE, QUE RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO! (grito el líder)

-tranquilo jefe, un tipo vestido de payaso trato de pasarse de listillo e intento colarse mientras estábamos distraídos, ya lo vole en pedazos, jajajaja!

-payaso? (hablo en voz baja stranz)

-que crees que haya querido decir con eso? (dijo Kino, el de gorra roja)

SLAM!

Escuchamos un fuerte ruido que vino del piso de arriba, todos levantaron la vista hacia el techo pues sono como si hubiera caído algo muy pesado,el lider mando al tal karevne a revisar que sucedia,con arma en mano el grifo subio con cautela mientras apuntaba, buscando la fuente de ese sonido

-que habrá sido eso? (dijo el líder stranz)

-quiza solo fue una de las tantas cajas con papeles que almacenan ariba…no se…(dijo zia)

-no…sono como algo mas pesado…(hablo el infeliz de kino)

-"un poco mas…un poco mas y los hare pagar bastardos!" (pensé, mientras forcejeaba)

-AAHHHHH! (sonido de electricidad)

Un estrepitoso grito rompió el silencio que reinaba en la habitación, la sala donde nos tenían presos se volvió una sepultura luego de escuchar ese ruido, el líder stranz mando al grifo de gorra roja a verificar que había pasado, vi como este trago duro y después camino lentamente hacia las escaleras pero cuando estaba por poner el pie en el primer escalon se escucho el ruido de alguien que bajaba desde arriba, el grifo regreso con sus compañeros y luego los 3 apuntaron sus armas hacia el pasillo que daba a la escalera esperando al que o a lo que fuera se había encargado de su compañero, cuando esa presencia bajo hasta la planta inferior todos pero sobre todo yo me quede extremadamente sorprendida…no supe como reaccionar, incluso olvide que estaba por escapar!

-QUE RAYOS ERES TU!? ( apunto el grifo de bandana amarilla)

-Y QUE LE HICISTE A KAREVNE! (grito el de gorra roja)

-….. (ese sujeto los miro de manera muy fría)…solo me encargue de el…(dijo con una voz seca)

Frente a los grifos y nosotros estaba un sujeto muy alto, por lo que vi quizá y llegaba al 1.90 de estatura, usaba una armadura de color carmesi que consistía en botas ajustadas hasta las rodillas, en las cuales tenia adornos en forma de espinas de color blanco y orbes de color verde en la parte externa de los tobillos,en los antebrazos también llevaba protecciones que llegaban casi hasta sus codos y en las muñecas tenia detalles metálicos, la armadura del pecho consistía en una pechera de una pieza completa con un anillo dorado alrededor del cuello, además de 2 discos de color verde a la altura de los pectorales y donde comenzaba el abdomen había una hendidura con 2 niveles también de color dorado, las hombreras eran cuadradas y de color blanco con los bordes en rojo, lo que mas me llamo la atención era el emblema que llevaba en la hombrera izquierda que era una "Z" de dos colores (rojo suave y dorado),en la cintura usaba un cinturón blanco con una hebilla dorada sin muchos detalles, ademas carecia de pelaje en su cuerpo,su piel era clara, ojos azules y una larga cabellera dorada que casi le tocaba los talones la cual era sujetada por una fina cintilla a la altura de la nuca, bajo el brazo llevaba el mismo casco que twiligth nos enseño pero ahora estaba en buenas condiciones…no sabia que decir,yo sabia quien era el,pero la pregunta es,QUE HACE AQUÍ!

-"red strike…pero que!?..." (pensé)

-RESPONDE QUE LE HICISTE A NUESTRO COMPAÑERO! (dijo Kino apuntando con su arma

-….. (el no respondio)

-HABLA MALDITO! QUE RAYOS ERES TU! (grito zia)

-"red que estas haciendo! Vete antes de que te hagan daño!" (pensé mientras seguía tratando de liberarme)

-…están seguros de que quieren saber…. ( su voz era fría e intimidante)

-a la mierda con este loco,MATENLO! (hablo el líder)

-NOOOO! (grite y me puse de pie)

TARATATATATA!

Una lluvia de disparos cayo sobre el rubio,el asalto fue tan intenso que hasta una cortina de humo se levanto, cuando los cargadores de los grifos se vaciaron sonrieron y se acercaron lentamente hasta donde estaba el de ojos azules, el miedo se apodero de mi, acababan de matar a uno de mis amigos frente a mis oj- QUE RAYOS!

-a….a…. ….p-por que no te paso…na….nada! (dijo zia con sorpresa)

-n….no…es…p…posible! TU DEBERIAS ESTAR MUERTO! (tartamudeo el de bandana)

-"r-red…como es que sigue vivo?…" (pense)

-….hm…veo que van en serio…(los miro)…esta bien les dire quien soy antes de acabar con ustedes…(comenzó a caminar hacia ellos)…yo soy un ser ajeno a este mundo,he vivido por mas de 150 años luchando,yo peele en guerras tan crueles que casi llevan al borde de la extinción a la raza humana (el se acercaba mientras los grifos retrocedían) yo luche por mas de 100 años al lado de mi amigo X,y 100 años despues mori peleando contra el tirano de weil...

-red…. (dije en un suspiro)

-muchos me llaman amenza, otros mas amigo, y a hay algunos que me dicen héroe…yo no me siento ninguna de esas cosas, yo solo soy alguien que lucha por aquellos en los que cree…(se detuvo y les dio una mirada seria) MI NOMBRE ES ZERO!

* * *

Chaaaan, Chaaaan, Chaaaan! y al fin se ha revelado la identidad del joven misterioso,y para los que aun se lo preguntan este es un X-over entre megaman zero y mlp,si no conocen el juego búsquenlo en internet para que vean como es nuestro protagonista,que por cierto le di la apariencia que tenia en la saga X por que en la saga ZERO se ve muy raro,en serio quien quiere ver a su héroe combatir a los malos en tanga,BLEH!

Espero les haya gustado,dejen sus cometarios,se agradecen criticas y sugerencias,y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo,Leon K53 fuera!


	13. Chapter 13

cap 13 La noche mas larga...

Rarity P.O.V

-"como es esto posible...quiza y todo esto es un sueño...si solo un sueño extraño y retorcido jeje"

fue lo unico que pude pensar luego de lo que acabo de ver,no se muy bien que es de lo que esta hablando red pero por lo que parece acaba de recuperar su memoria,dijo que su nombre real es zero...y otras tantas cosas que no entendi muy bien,pero lo que si escuche con claridad fue que el dijo que ha vivido por mas de 100 años...por celestia,que clase de ser sera el?

luego de la aparicion de red y las palabras tan secas que les pronuncio a los grifos,la habitacion se habia convertido en un sepulcro,los grifos sostenian sus armas y apuntaban al joven,pero este no tenia expresion alguna en su rostro,sus ojos azules y serios miraban al lider,red bajo la mirada y vio a la niña que aun sollosaba sobre el cuerpo de su padre,aunque yo estaba mas lejos pude ver que la expresion de la pequeña fue de miedo,y como no pues nunca habia visto a alguien como red o zero,ademas su mirada tan fria intimidaria a cualquiera

-tranquila pequeña,no te hare daño (red se puso sobre una rodilla) podrias sostenerme esto?

la pequeña no dijo nada y solo estiro sus manitas para tomar el casco de red,este le dio una ligera sonrisa,casi inperceptible para la mayoria pero yo la vi,por un segundo fue como si volviera a ser el joven que todas nosotras soliamos conocer,mientras el joven hablaba con la niña uno de los grifos empezo a exasperarse y recargo el clip de su rifle de nueva cuenta

-deja de hacerte el estupido! (grito el grifo de gorra roja) NO NOS TOMES TAN A LA LIGERA! (apunto a la niña)

-ZIA,ESPERA!

_**BANG!**_

al escuchar el sonido del martillo,la niña por instinto se agacho sobre el cuerpo de su padre,mi pulso fue de 0 a 100 en menos de un segundo,pues ese tiro habia sido dirigido a la pequeña,el grifo bajo su arma lentamente y espero a que el cuerpo de la pequeña o del joven calleran al piso,pero ninguna de las 2 cosas paso,nadie de nosostros lo habia notado pero luego del disparo red tenia levantado el brazo izquierdo justo frente a la niña,el giro su cabeza lentamente hacia el grifo,su mirada habia vuelto a ser fria e intimidante

-tu tampoco lo hagas conmigo...(lo miro de forma fiera)

_**tak,tak**_

cuando pense que no podia estar mas sorprendida me tuve que tragar mis palabras,ante la vista de todos el joven de cabello dorado abrio el puño y de su mano un objeto metalico callo al piso de madera,cualquiera diria que ese trozo de metal era la tapa de algun refresco,pero nosotros sabiamos que eso que red solto era la bala que se disponia a acabar con la vida de la pequeña

-ah...ah...c-como...(tartamudeo zia) no es...p-po-posible...

zero o red se levanto y miro a los 3 grifos que estaban extremadamente sorprendidos,estos apuntaron sus armas al joven,y mientras los rifles subian se pudo ver como sus manos temblaban un poco,el joven no paso esto por alto y con una voz fria e intimidante hablo

-asi que tienen miedo...hmp...y estan en lo correcto al sentirlo...(empezo a caminar hacia ellos)

-a-alejate! (grito zia)

-no te acerques maldito! (kino apunto)

el rubio hizo caso omiso a las palabras de los grifos y siguio acercandose a ellos,todos teniamos la mirada sobre red,no sabiamos que es lo que cruzaba por su mente ni tampoco lo que les pasaria a nuestros captores,uno de los grifos,el infeliz de kino no pudo soportar mas la presion y se abalanzo sobre el joven,con el arma entre sus brazos disparo varios tiros que chocaron contra el pecho de red,pero como paso momentos atras estos no le hicieron daño,al llegar frente a el kino tomo su rifle de manera diferente y le golpeo en el rostro con la culata del arma,el joven movio su cabeza a un lado tras el impacto con su mejilla

-OJALA ESO TE HAYA GUSTADO,CABRON! (kino lo golpeo de vuelta)

el grifo furico arremetia contra el rostro del rubio,4,5,6 golpes y no parecia que fuera a detenerse,intente zafar mis amarras al ver esto,pero aun estaban algo apretadas y necesitaria mas tiempo para soltarme,temi por red,pero cuando kino estivo por acertar el septimo golpe este se detuvo,vi que la mano derecha de red sostenia la culata del arma,el grifo intento sacar su arma del agarre de mi amigo,pero el arma no se movia ni un milimetro,lo que vi despues me dejo helada,si yo que estaba a varios metros senti un escalofrio recorrer toda mi espalda no me imagino que habra sentido el desgraciado de kino,al ver a "zero" regresar la vista al frente y observar esos ojos frios y muertos que irradiaban hostilidad,y si su vista no lo hizo orinarse en los pantalones,la voz de red se encargaria de hacerlo

-heheheh...en serio tienes valor...(la voz de zero era profunda y fria) ahora es mi turno...

-ahhh...no te paso nada! (kino retrocedio aterrorizado) como es posible que t-

_**SHHHNGGG!**_

-GHHHAAAHH!

lo que paso despues...pues...no supe como reaccionar, tampoco los demas rehenes, ni mucho menos los otros grifos, lo unico que puedo decir es que la vista de todos nostros se poso en aquella navaja brillante que sobresalia por la espalda de kino,era como una especie de espada pero hecha completamente de luz,nunca habia visto algo asi...

-bhhaw! (escupio sangre el grifo)

-buenas noches...(le susuro zero al oido)

el grifo no pudo mas y se desplomo sobre el pecho del joven,este puso una de sus manos en el hombro de kino y despues lo empujo hacia atras,des-atascando la cuchilla luminosa del cuerpo del ave,cuando cayo abruptamente al piso vimos la herida que habia dejado aquel sable,era alargada y los bordes de la piel estaban quemados,lo ultimo que hizo kino fue escupir una gran cantidad de sangre antes de empezar a cerrar los ojos y dejar de moverse,yo no lo podia creer...lo he visto en peliculas,revistas,periodicos e incluso en internet,pero nunca habia visto a nadie morir frente a mis ojos...mire a red,el se veia impavido,mientras sostenia aquella empuñadura dorada de la que emergia aquella espada de luz y miraba a los grifos de manera fria,no tenia ninguna expresion,era como si ya hubiera hecho esto antes

-quien sigue? (dijo el con el mismo tono de voz)

-"que rayos es este sujeto... (penso stranz) mato a kino con aquella extraña arma!"

-n-no...no puede ser! esto no puede estar pasando! (grito zia)

-hmmm...pense que esto seria mas entretenido... incluso los drones de sigma,dan mas pelea…

-maldito! pagaras por haber matado a kino! (apunto su rifle a zero y disparo hasta vaciar el cargador)

_**clink,clink,toing!**_ (las balas rebotaban en su armadura)

-ahhh...aun no de dan cuenta de que eso es inutil verdad? creo que los exterminare de una vez,ya han hecho mucho daño...(miro el cuerpo del caballo que estaba en el piso)

exterminar...lo dice como si fuera algo de todos los dias,red con su sable en mano camino hasta los grifos restantes,ambos retrocedieron,el lider stranz se hizo hacia la derecha y el otro hacia la izquierda,instintivamente...ahhh "zero" se dirigio hacia el lider y levanto su sable listo para apuñalarlo,pero en la distraccion del rubio el que se hacia llamar zia me levanto bruscamente y con una mano me sujeto por el cuello,con la otra puso su rifle en mi espalda y llamo al joven cuyo sable se detuvo a unos milimetros del pecho del grifo

-SUELTALO! (grito zia) HAZLO! NO ESTOY JUGANDO! SI NO LO HACES,LA MATARE!

red giro su cabeza para mirarnos a ambos,se giro dandole la espalda al lider y ademas la oportunidad de alejarse del rubio,red miraba al grifo inexpresivamente mientras este me jaloneaba y presionaba el cañon de su arma contra mi espalda,gritaba freneticamente a red que soltara su sable y no intentara nada,luego el me miro,debo admitir que tenerlo de frente mirandome asi,me causaba escalofrios

-...no lo haras...

-CALLATE! SUELTA TU ESPADA O JURO QUE LO HARE!

-red...(lo mire mientras ese infeliz me jaloneaba,ademas forcejeaba para que me suelte)

-calma rarity,el no te hara daño...no dejare que lo haga...

-ah,asi que la conoces,haz lo que te digo o matare a tu amiga FRENTE A TUS OJOS!

la habitacion quedo en silencio...lo unico que se escuchaba era la respiracion agitada de mi captor...red se quedo quieto,con los brazos a los lados,de pronto su espada se apago,zia pidio que arrojara sus sable a sus pies,este se quedo quieto,como si analizara la situacion,zia grito de nueva cuenta e incluso dio un tiro al aire,lo que asusto al resto de los rehenes,pero red estaba inmovil,como si estuviera esperando una oportunidad

-bien...tomalo (dijo red)

lanzo la empuñadura dorada hasta donde estabamos nostros,la atencion del grifo se centro totalmente en el sable al igual que la mia,zia sonrio de lado y estiro la mano que usaba para retenerme intentando atrapar la empuñadura,ahora que red le acaba de entregar su unica arma,no se que es lo que va a pasar

_**PHHHIIIUUU!**_

o eso fue lo que yo pense hasta que escuche ese ruido...fue como el sonido de una bala,pero mucho mas rapida,luego el ruido de algo callendo se escucho,la empuñadura del sable cayo hasta mis pies pero,no se supone que ese sujeto la habia atrapado? mire hacia arriba a la mano del grifo,en esta habia una especie de quemadura en forma circular,luego por instinto mire a red,el tenia su brazo derecho levantado hacia el frente,pero este habia cambiado...su mano...emitia…HUMO !?, donde su mano solia estar ahora habia una especie de cañon,tenia un cristal de color verde brillante y anilos de distintos colores y diferentes tamaños circundaban los bordes

-te dije que no le harias nada...

-AHHHH! desgraciado que me hiciste! (el grifo solto su arma y sostuvo sus mano)

en cuanto zia hizo eso,aprovece y le di un fuerte codazo en el rostro,cuando retrocedio imediatamente me aleje hasta donde estaba la niña,esta tambien veia con asombro al joven de cabello dorado,lo mas que pude hacer fue abrazar a la pequeña que aun seguia sollozando pero por la impresion que causo el rubio hasta lo habia olvidado

-calma pequeña,todo va a estar bien... (la tome del rostro y la mire a los ojos,pero su vista no se apartaba de red)

_**PHIU! PHUI! PHIU!**_

-GWWWHHHAAA! (gritaba zia adolorido)

apenas mis manos tocaron el rostro de la pequeña,el mismo sonido se escucho por toda la habitacion,rapidamente voltee y lo que sucedia me helo la sangre,zero arremetia con su especie de cañon hacia el cuerpo de zia,pequeñas bolas de energia chocaban con su cuerpo y causaban al contacto las mismas quemaduras que vi en su mano,estas parecian tener el tamaño de una pelota de tenis,los gritos de agonia del grifo llenaban el cuarto,los demas rehenes se acurrucaban con miedo y yo abrace a la pequeña con todas mis fuerzas,ademas le tape los ojos para que no viera tan brutal escena,unos segundos despues el ruido de los disparos ceso,red bajo su brazo y este se convirtio de nueva cuenta en su mano,lentamente se acerco al grifo el cual estaba de rodillas en el suelo casi inmovil,las quemaduras estaban en la mayoria de su cuerpo no me imagino el dolor que sentira,cuando zero estuvo frente a el,este levanto la vista despacio,su expresion lo dijo todo...al ver esos frios ojos azules que lo miraban desde arriba el miedo se apodero de el...

-ahhh...ahhh...p-pi-pied...

-tratas de decir algo...(se agacho hasta su rostro) quieres que te deje vivir...verdad?

-tsk...ghhh...p-por...fav...

-hmmm...sabes lo facil que seria para mi matarte...(se pego mas a su rostro)...pero...te dare una oportunidad (se puso de pie) solo por que hay civiles y no quiero traumatizarlos...ademas aun falta tu lider...

red recogio su sable del piso y luego se alejo del grifo convaleciente, este camino hacia donde estaba yo con la niña,y se agacho, acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña y esta lo miro un poco sorpendida, yo igual pues su mirada habia cambiado de vuelta

-como esta? (pregunto el)

-bien..."ahi esta de nuevo...su mirada ya no es hostil"

-d-disculpe señor...u-usted no es un pony verdad? (pregunto lo niña)

-no pequeña,no lo soy...(dijo de forma seria)

-e-entonces "snif" q-que es usted?

-heh...yo...(suspiro pesadamenre) yo soy un repl-

_**BANG!**_

en nuestro pequeño momento de distraccion,el sonido de una bala se escucho de repente,esto nos tomo por sorpresa a todos nostros, menos a red,no me di cuenta en que momento el habia puesto su puño cerrado frente a mi rostro,abrio los dedos y dejo caer otra bala que se habia deformado al impacto con su mano,entonces mi mente hizo "click!" esa bala estaba dirigida hacia mi! estaria muerta si no fuera por el!

-ESTUPIDOOOO! (red estiro su mano hacia zia)

zero se giro rapidamente y apunto al grifo malherido,este estaba incado en una rodilla y sostenia una 9mm,por lo que mostraba su rostro lo hacia con mucha fuerza,pues de seguro el dolor de las quemaduras le estaba pasando factura,red convirtio su brazo en cañon pero en vez de disparar inmediatamente se escucho el ruido de energia acumulandose,su brazo brillo en una luz azul,lo unico que pudo hacer el grifo ante lo que estaba frente a el,fue dar un segundo tiro que nunca llego hasta donde estabamos nosotros

_**PHEEEOOOO!**_

algo me acaba de quedar en claro...estoy segura de que nunca PERO NUNCA! en la historia de equestria ha existido alguien como el...y no se si quisiera que mas seres como el existan...

una bola de energia de color azul y del tamaño de una pelota de soccer emergio del cañon del rubio,el grifo no pudo hacer mas que abrir los ojos hasta su limite,como supe que nada bueno podia salir de esto,aprete a la niña contra mi pecho y le tape los ojos para que no viera lo que estaba por pasar,la enorme bola de luz impacto contra el pecho del grifo,pense que solamente le haria una fea quemadura, pero lo que paso fue peor... muchisimo peor...esta le atraveso el pecho y salio por su espalda,ademas siguio de largo y destrozo la ventana que estaba tras de el,hasta que colisiono afuera con algun obstaculo y genero una pequeña explosion

-ahora recuerdo por que X me prohibio que usara el buster contra enemigos debiles... (dijo red)

el ojiazul miro tras su espalda y nos pregunto si estabamos bien,yo asenti por ambas y luego se puso de pie,zia o lo que quedaba de el aun seguia de rodillas en el piso,en su pecho solo habia un horroroso hueco chamuscado,podia ver hacia el otro lado a traves de el,entonces la gravedad hizo su efecto y su cadaver cayo al piso de madera,los demas rehenes miraron sorprendidos el cadaver del grifo que unas horas atras los habia hecho presos,red se acerco al grupo,hacia una pegaso de color vino y melena negra,se agacho hasta donde estaba ella,la pegaso se asusto un poco al sentir esos frios ojos azules

-n-no me hagas daño! por favor! (se tapo con las manos el rostro)

_**shhhk...**_

-"ah?" pero que?

vi a la pony que se destapo el rostro y miro los trozos de cuerda que estaban en el piso,miro curiosa al joven que ahora se encontraba ayudando a otro caballo,este sin decir una sola palabra, estaba cortando las cuerdas,suspire aliviada pues pense que el...olvidalo,descubri los ojos de la pequeña y le dije que al fin todo habia terminado,despues de liberar a todos los rehenes red me ayudo a ponerme de pie y corto las cuerdas que estaban en mis muñecas,luego miro por la ventana,y despues hablo

-estan todos bien?

(el grupo asintio)

-bien,vayanse antes de que los oficiales piensen que algo paso,ademas debo buscar al lider...

zero se aparto del marco de la puerta y dejo a los rehenes pasar,estos lentamente caminaron hasta la salida y al ver que no habia nada mas que temer,salieron,no sin antes agradecer al joven de cabellera dorada el haber salvado sus vidas,este no dijo nada,mientras veia a los ponies pasar,yo seguia ahi detras del joven de armadura carmesi,queria hablar con el pero no sabia que decir

-esta muy callada señorita rarity,le ocurre algo? (pregunto el)

-"ahh!" bueno yo...este...uhh..."no se que decir" (me rasque la nuca)

-dese prisa y salga,apuesto que las chicas querran saber de usted (me dio la espalda)

-red digo zero,digo ahhh...(suspire) gracias por salvarnos,a todos nosostros

-tu gratitud no es requerida,esto que hice era lo correcto "es lo que el hubiera hecho"

-huh? "a que se referira?" bueno,gracias de todas formas,te debo la vida

-ya te dije que no es necesario qu-(se giro)

Narracion 3ra persona

antes de que el joven de armadura terminara su frase,la unicornio lo tomo desprevenido,esta se abalanzo hacia el rubio y le dio un fuerte abrazo,zero que no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de afecto no supo como reaccionar,dio un suspiro y despues puso uno de sus brazos en la espalda de la modista,esta sonrio levemente y recargo su cabeza en la pechera del joven

-jeje,no eres muy expresivo verdad? lo note por la forma en que trataste de devolver mi abrazo jeje (rio divertida viendolo)

-...(el no dijo nada,solo la miro) sera mejor que salgas,la policia no tardara en entrar,lleva a la niña contigo...

-si,pero..."suspiro"...ella,recuerda lo que le paso a su padre...

ambos jovenes se dieron la vuelta y miraron a la pequeña niña que estaba sentada al lado del cuerpo de su padre,esta tenia una mirada perdida y lagrimas bajaban de vuelta por las comisuras de sus ojos,rarity y el joven se acercaron a ella,la modista se agacho y le dio un fuerte abrazo tratando de consolarla,zero por otra parte miraba el cuerpo del caballo inexpresivamente

-ya pequeña,ya...calma...no estes triste

-"snif" papa...yo...te quiero papa!

la pequeña rose no pudo soportarlo mas y se echo a llorar de nueva cuenta sobre el pecho de su padre,a rarity se le rompio el corazon al ver tan desgarradora escena,incluso se limpio una lagrima con el dorso de su mano,red mientras tanto no dijo nada,se inco en una rodilla y miro atentamente al caballo

-rarity,aparta a la niña,necesito intentar algo

-que vas a hacer? (ella atrajo a la niña hacia ella)

-algo que sera mejor que ella no mire...

rarity abrazo con fuerza a la niña y tapo su rostro contra su pecho,esta miro con algo de miedo al rubio pues no sabia que intenciones tenia con el cuerpo,red miro la proteccion de su antebazo izquierdo,de este boto una pequeña hendidura y saco un diminuto tubo de cristal,tenia la punta de acero y parecia una ampolleta,red no lo penso 2 veces para clavar el contenedor en el hombro del caballo,rarity con algo de miedo vio aquel liquido amarillo flourescente bajar por el recipiente de cristal hasta vaciarse,entonces zero retiro la ampolleta y tomo la empuñadura de su sable,la sostuvo entre sus manos apuntando con el lado por el que sale la espada hacia abajo,justo al pecho del caballo,como si su intencion fuera sacrificarlo

-RED! QUE ESTAS HACIENDO! (pregunto rarity con miedo)

-intentando algo...si la anatomia de ustedes es igual a la de los humanos,esto resultara (levanto la empuñadura sobre su cabeza)

-RED,NO LO HAGAS!

_**SHINNGGG!**_

el rubio hizo caso omiso a las palabras de la modista,este arremetio con todas sus fuerzas contra el cuerpo del pony,la cuchilla de luz se incrusto en el pecho de caballo y este solo se agito por la fuerza impresa en el ataque,pero no reacciono,rarity estaba sorprendida y aterrorizada por lo que estaba viendo,estaba a punto de intervenir cuando zero grito unas palabras que la modista apenas y entendio

-Raijingeki!

_**BZZZZTTT!**_

-AGHHHHHH!

de repente la cuchilla de luz color verde comenzo a emanar una carga electrica,los rayos recorrieron el cuerpo del caballo muerto y este abrio los ojos como si se estuviera despertando de una pesadilla,rapidamente zero saco su sable del pecho del pony y este comenzo a toser sangre,rarity abrio los ojos a mas no poder,red acaba de resucitar a ese pony

-pe-pe-pero que fue lo que hiciste! el esta vivo! (rarity lo miro)

-unidad de emergiencia,compuesta de adrenalina y otros quimicos que reactivan el sistema nervioso,solamente reanime su organismo,aun asi necesita atencion medica,si no esta vez si morira

-PAAAAPAAA! (la niña se avento al pecho del caballo)

-no pierdas tiempo,ve por ayuda,yo me quedare con ella (dijo red mirando a la niña)

Rarity no espero y salio corriendo fuera de la alcaldia,a medio camino 2 officiales se reunieron con ella para llevarla a un lugar mas seguro,la modista se rehuso pues les comento a los policias que habia alguien herido adentro y que necesitaba ayuda lo mas pronto posible,entonces un grupo de paramedicos entro a toda velocidad a la alcaldia guiados por la unicornio,al llegar encontraron a la niña y al semental mal herido,mas no habia rastros de zero,rarity busco por todos lados al rubio,reviso el despacho principal,pero no encontro ningun rastro de el,al no ver a red por ninguna parte se devolvio donde los paramedicos ya habian subido al caballo a la camilla y la niña sonreia mientras era acompañada por un offical,entonces ella se acerco

-pasa algo official? (pregunto rarity)

-ah,no no nada,por cierto usted esta bien,fue uno de los rehenes no es asi?

-si official,y no se preocupe,estoy bien,yo me hare cargo de la pequeña (la tomo de la mano)

-ok,entonces me retiro,sabe ella me estaba contando una historia muy interesante sobre un heroe de armadura roja y melena dorada (rarity abrio los ojos) dice que no era un pony,y que el los salvo...usted sabe algo sobre eso? (el official la miro con intriga)

-ahahaha! pero claro que no,yo estaba inconsiente cuando acabaron con esos tipos "pheh! Debo decirle que no mencione nada sobre red"

-hmp...eso pense, entonces esta pequeña tiene una imaginacion muy activa (le acaricio la cabeza a la niña) necesito que salgan,mis compañeros y yo haremos los peritages necesarios sobre lo que paso aqui

rarity se despidio con cortesia del official y luego cargo a la pequeña,entonces ambas salieron,mientras caminaban la pequeña le pregunto a rarity donde estaba ese joven,esta no pudo responder a su pregunta pero le dijo que tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer, como dar con el lider de los grifos que escapo,ya cerca de la multitud de gente rarity vio que entre el bullicio de ponies habia una cara familiar que la saludaba con mucha alegria y que apenas llego le dio un fuerte abrazo

-OH,RARITY! (dijo fluttershy) ESTABA TAN PREOCUPADA POR TI! ESTAS BIEN NO TE PASO NADA!? (la miro de arriba a abajo)

-calma amiga,estoy bien,no te preocupes

-ahhh...que alivio,oye y quien es la pequeña?

-ah ella es...uhhh...a decir verdad no se su nombre (rarity miro a la niña) como te llamas pequeña?

-y-yo me llamo n-neon rose,mucho gusto (dijo con algo de pena la niña)

-hehehe,pero que linda es (fluttershy le apreto una mejilla) rarity,dime...que fue lo que paso ahi?

-ahhh pues...no se por donde comenzar,lo unico que te puedo decir es que alguien conocido estuvo implicado...(desvio la mirada un poco incomoda)

-"sigh" lo se...

-como? entonces tu sabes que fue...?

-si,asi es...lo vi antes de entrar...veras lo que paso fue...

* * *

Fluttershy P.O.V

yo estaba detras de uno de los buzones mientras veia la escena,luego de los disparos y la explosion me cubri para no resultar herida,pero debido al miedo y al peligro de recibir un disparo me quede ahi hastq que todo se calmara

-oh,celestia! (miraba detras del buzon) por favor protege a los que estan ahi adentro!

mientras yo me refugiaba la policia intentaba convencer a los grifos de salir y rendirse,pero claro estos respondieron con una lluvia de balas,ademas nunca note que detras de mi habia un callejon que estaba totalmente oscuro,entonces escuche unas pisadas que se acercaban por mi espalda,mi sangre se helo y mi pulso casi se detuvo..."seguramente es un grifo" pense yo,me di la vuelta lentamente esperando que algo pasara,pero mi reaccion paso de miedo a sorpresa en menos de un segundo...

-T-TU ERES!...

frente a mi ahora habia una persona totalmente distinta a la que yo solia conocer,en sus ojos me di cuenta,el ya no era red strike,era alguien mas...el joven de cabello rubio vestia una armadura roja con detalles dorados,un cinturon blanco,botas anchas y a su espalda vi lo que parecia una empuñadura,ademas su cabello ahora era mas largo y lo sujetaba un fina cintilla a la altura de la nuca,no supe como reaccionar ante lo que estaba viendo,todo indica que puede que al fin haya recuperado su memoria

-r-red...t-tu...(me acerque a el)

-sera mejor que se esconda,por lo menos hasta que acabe esto

el joven miro hacia el edificio sitiado,y despues camino hacia el,yo me interpuse en su camino para que no siguiera avanzando pero este me cargo entre sus brazos y me puso de vuelta tras el buzon,yo sujete su mano y le pedi que no fuera,su expresion seria no cambio

-descuide,no me pasara nada...prometo darle una explicacion cuando todo esto acabe,mientras quedese ahi fluttershy

las palabras del joven me sonaron con tanta confianza que por un momento pude ver al joven que solia conocer,luego el se fue caminando hasta el frente de la alcaldia,los policias lo vieron y trataron de evitar que fuera,pero este no hizo caso a las advertencias de los officiales,entonces vi que de una de las ventanas superiores un grifo se asomo con una enorme arma y apunto a red

-no...no...NOOOOO!

BOOOM!

-REEEED! (grite con la voz en un hilo)

no podia creerlo,el se...se habia..."pero que!?" cuando la nube de humo comenzo a disiparse pude ver la silueta de alguien,el seguia ahi,pero antes de que el humo desapareciera el desaparecio en un haz de luz de color rojo y despues vi esa misma luz caer sobre el techo de la alcaldia,perforandolo y entrando al edificio

* * *

Narracion 3ra persona

-y eso fue lo que paso de este lado,el fue quien los libero no es asi? (pregunto fluttershy)

-si,pero no se si deba contarte con lujo de detalle...ahhh,estoy agotada (dijo rarity)

-por que mejor no vamos a mi casa,y ahi me cuentas todo,ademas esta pequeña necesita descanzar

-esta bien,pero mejor iremos a la boutique,sweetie bell debe estar preocupada

fluttershy asintio a las palabras de su amiga,entonces ambas chicas tomaron rumbo hacia la casa de la modista,pero antes rarity le pidio a su amiga que la acompañara hacia la ambulancia donde ya se habia estabilizado el padre de la niña,los paramedicos estaban por negarles el paso pero cuando el semental vio que su hija se acercaba les pidio que dejaran pasar a ambas lleguas,la niña se avento al pecho de su padre y le dio un fuerte abrazo,este dio un leve quejido para luego devolver el gesto

-ahaha...ay...no tan fuerte cariño,aun estoy herido...au (hablo el caballo)

-jejeje,perdon papi :P

-usted fue quien salvo a mi pequeña,verdad? (miro a rarity) estoy en deuda con usted

-gracias señor,pero no fui yo...de hecho fue...ammm (se rasco la nuca)

-fue un heroe papa,un heroe nos salvo! no era un pony,el era...uhhh...no se...pero el nos salvo!

la niña comenzo a relatarle lo que habia sucedido luego de que este fuera herido,hacia gestos y toda la cosa,fluttershy veia y escuchaba con atencion a la niña,y de vez en cuando miraba a su amiga,la cual solo le devolvia el gesto y asentia lentamente,el caballo estaba un poco incredulo ante las palabras de su hija pues sonaba como un cuento de fantasia de esos donde aparecia el heroe en el momento justo,las palabras de su hija sonaron tan convincentes que de pronto tuvo un flashback donde el despertaba de ese sueño tan pesado y veia a la unicornio abrazando a su hija y sobre el una figura de armadura roja,ojos azules y cabello dorado,lo veia con seriedad

-y eso fue lo que paso,el es un heroe! por cierto (la niña miro a rarity) donde esta el?

-ah...bueno cariño el...tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer...

-si,pero no te preocupes...estoy segura que volveremos a verlo (dijo fluttershy)

-señoritas debo pedirles que bajen de la ambulancia,estamos por transefir al caballero

las chicas asintieron,justo cuando estaban por irse rarity hablo con el caballo y le dijo que ella se haria cargo de neon rose mientras el se recuperaba,el asintio y le confio a su hija,luego fluttershy hablo con el y le dijo que ella seria la encargada de su recuperacion,ya que es medico en el hospital de ponyville,con tranquilidad el caballo asintio,y al bajar las chicas al ambulancia arranco rumbo al hospital

-entonces tienes mucho que contarme verdad amiga,si lo que dijo esta pequeña es cierto,quiero saber que paso (dijo fluttershy)

-estas segura de que quieres oir todo con lujo de detalles?... (rarity señalo la alcaldia)

fluttershy no entendio a que se referia su amiga y miro hacia donde ella apunto,sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder cuando vio que los officiales llevaban camillas,en ellas parece que llevaban heridos pero estos estaban cubiertos con una sabana blanca hasta la cabeza,mientras bajaban de una de las camillas se asomo un brazo con garras y plumas identico al de un grifo,este colgo al igual que lo haria el de un cadaver,fluttershy incredula miro a rarity que veia de manera seria hacia el frente,mientras decia unas palabras en voz baja

-te dije que lo pagarias kino...te lo dije...(rarity miro a fluttershy) ahora que viste eso,estas segura de que quieres oir toda la historia?

fluttershy trago duro ante la mirada seria de su amiga,estaba por decir algo cuando su amiga empezo a caminar rumbo a la boutique con la niña en brazos,la pegaso se quedo ahi por unos segundos hastq que reacciono y alcanzo a su amiga,esta la miro como si aun esperara la respuesta a la pregunta que le hizo,la de ojos turquesa dijo que mejor lo discutirian en la mañana,quiza y para entonces sus ideas estarian mas claras,y red o "zero" aparezca y les de algunas respuestas

* * *

hola,espero que les haya gustado! se que me tarde un poco en actualizar pero no se preocupen,no abandonare la historia,por cierto si este fic les esta gustando deberian darse una vuelta por mi perfil,ahi hay otra historia de mlp que de seguro les encantara,dejen sus reviews y nos vemos luego!


	14. Chapter 14

capitulo 14 Hace mas de 200 años...

Narracion 3ra persona

Boutique carrousel

cuando ellas llegaron la pequeña hermana de rarity bajo del segundo piso como de rayo,estaba por lanzarse a los brazos de su hermana de no ser por que en los brazos de rarity estaba la pequeña niña que se habia comprometido en cuidar,luego de que acomodo a rose en uno de los divanes rarity le explico a su hermana lo que habia pasado,mientras fluttershy escuchaba atentamente,pero exeptuando las partes en las que red habia aparecido y acabado con todos,sweetie abrazo a su hermana con todas sus fuerza y le pregunto si estaba bien,rarity se conmovio por la reaccion preocupada de su pequeña hermana y la consolo,despues de que sweetie se calmo y se fue a dormir rarity le ofrecio a su amiga algo para relajarse y contarle lo que habia pasado,ahora mientras ambas disfrutaban un poco de te rarity buscaba las palabras exactas para relatarle a su amiga lo que paso dentro de la alcaldia

-entonces...que fue lo que paso? (pregunto fluttershy)

-...(rarity miraba su taza) pues...no se por donde empezar...se que sabes que red fue quien tuvo que ver en todo esto,pero no se como relatarte las acciones que el hizo con tal de salvarnos a todos

-oye esta bien,solo quiero saber que fue lo que sucedio es todo (flutters miro a su amiga) por favor dime la verdad

-ahhhh...esta bien,solo espero que esto no cambie tu opinion sobre red,o bueno zero...

-zero? "con que ese es su nombre"

rarity dio un ligero sorbo a su taza y luego miro a su amiga que con su mirada se lo dijo todo,ella queria saber a como fuera de lugar que es lo que habia pasado,la modista suspiro y despues comenzo a relatarle a fluttershy todo lo que habia pasado con lujo de detalle,ahora solo queda saber que reaccion tendra fluttershy al saber que zero asesino a los grifos sin dudar

* * *

Bosques aledaños de ponyville (_**fontera con el everfree**_)

-hmp...huyo,ya no me es posible rastrearlo...(dijo zero)

en las praderas cercanas donde terminaban los territorios del poblado y comenzaba el everfree el joven de cabellera dorada y armadura carmesi rondaba la zona,este miraba hacia todas partes como si estuviera buscando algo o a alguien,

-tch! no puedo verlo...ni siquiera el rastreo nocturno me da algo

luego de lo que paso en la alcaldia y de que los rehenes fueran liberados zero se percato de que aun faltaba un miembro de aquel grupo de grifos,cuando bajo al sotano se dio cuenta de que el lider stranz habia huido por una puerta que de seguro servia como entrada trasera,el reploid por un momento penso en volver y asegurarse de que tanto rarity como la niña y los demas estuvieran bien,pero al recordar que ya no habia amenaza alguna decidio ir en busca del grifo y en caso de que este se resistiera,hacerlo venir a la fuerza

-hmmmm...ya no esta aqui,ese sujeto de seguro uso sus alas (miro hacia el cielo nocturno) no tiene caso de que siga aqui,sera mejor que me marche

el reploid no se adentro mas en la espezura del bosque y se dio media vuelta,listo para salir,pero entonces a pocos pasos de salir se detuvo,se quedo pensando por un par de minutos hacia adonde iria pues ahora que lo ha visto fluttershy no cree que sea una buena idea volver al pueblo y menos a su casa mientras aun viste su armadura

-es cierto,ahora lo recuerdo todo...(miro su mano) no creo que sea una buena idea volver al pueblo,pero esa pegaso cuido de mi mientras estaba en mi estado de amnesia,de seguro ha de estar preocupada...intentare explicarle la situacion y despues vere que sucede,pero luego de aclarar el asunto lo mejor sera que me marche de aqui

el reploid salio del bosque y tomo rumbo hacia la casa de la pegaso,decidio que seria mas facil ir por las orillas del pueblo evitando la plaza principal,pues no quiere causar un revuelo entre la multitud de ponies que seguramente le rodearian en cuanto lo vean y lo asaltarian con un sin fin de preguntas,entonces recordo que el ya habia sido visto en el pueblo como un civil,sin usar su armadura

-podria ir por el centro y acortar el recorrido 20 minutos,ademas nadie me vio aparte de los rehenes,los grifos que ya estan muertos y aquella unicornio llamada rarity,solo espero que no se me acerquen..."odio las multitudes"

el rubio se adentro en un callejon oscuro cerciorandose de que no hubiera nadie,lueego cerro los ojos y aspiro profundamente,entonces su armadura al igual que el diamante que habia en su casco comenzo a brillar,luego estos se dividieron en cientos de pequeños cuadrados para luego desaparecer y mostrar al joven con la misma ropa que usaba cuando fluttershy lo encontro,se dio una mirada rapida y noto que sus ropas tambien habian sido restauradas

-bien,la digitalizacion funciona correctamente...ahora la pregunta aqui es,como fue que recupere mi armadura y mis recuerdos (miro hacia el cielo) recuerdo que iba saliendo de la pasteleria de esa chica pinkie,luego aquel haz rojo que se dirigia a mi,cuando me di cuenta estaba detras de fluttershy con mi armadura puesta

sumergido en sus pensamientos zero salio del callejon y se dirigio hacia la casa de la pegaso,miro hacia las casas,que la mayoria ya se encontraban cerradas y con las luces del exterior encendidas,miro la luna y calculo que era alrededor de las 11 de la noche,ya casi no habian ponies en las calles y los que andaban por ahi se dirigian hacia sus respectivos hogares lo cual le agrado al rubio pues asi no llamaria la atencion y llegaria en paz hasta donde esta fluttershy

-no tiene sentido,no creo que haya algun ingeniero por aqui,al menos no uno que pudiera reparar mi armadura (dijo el con la vista hacia el frente)

mientras caminaba por las ya casi abandonadas calles de ponyville se preguntaba como es que de un instante a otro recupero todos su recuerdos y ademas su armadura,el recordaba que solo unos pocos han sido capaces de arreglar el daño ocasionado por las misiones,genios como cerveau,douglas y ciel

-entonces eso significa que este lugar no es la tierra...o puede que tal vez lo sea...esos ponies comparten muchas similitudes a los humanos,quiza y luego de la destruccion del ragnarok los humanos evolucionaron en una forma de vida mas resistente...hmmm...debo investigar un poco

en lo que el iba sumergido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que ya habia avanzado mucho y que la casa de fluttershy no estaba muy lejos,ubico su vista al frente hacia la paqueña cabaña que aun se veia algo lejos y siguio pensando en todo lo que pudo haber pasado luego de que el murio,al fin luego de algunos minutos llego a las praderas que se encontraban fuera del pueblo,estaba a punto de llegar a casa entonces se detuvo en las praderas que rodeaban la cabaña y miro sus alrededores ademas de al cielo estrellado

-cual sera la razon por la que estoy aqui...se supone que yo debi haber muerto...(miro la luna)

-eso se supone pero no fue asi...

zero se giro rapidamente pues esa voz le sonaba muy familiar,sus ojos se abrieron mas de lo normal y miro con suma sorpresa una figura que lo miraba con una leve sonrisa,esta usaba una tunica azul con un casco del mismo color,este tenia un rubi rojo en la frente,la figura tenia piel blanca y ojos de color verde esmeralda ademas flotaba a pocos centimetros del suelo,el reploid de cabellera dorada miraba impavido a la figura que le sonreia

-es un gusto volver a verte...zero...

-...X...pero como es...posible?!

-eso es por lo que estoy aqui...vine a decirte el por que es que has vuelto a la vida...

\- (se acerco) entonces...de verdad mori cuando ragnarok cayo a la tierra?...

-asi es amigo...gracias a tu sacrificio la humanidad entro en una era dorada en la cual humanos y reploids convivieron en paz...y todo gracias a aquella humana...

\- (zero apreto su puño y miro hacia el cielo) ciel...entonces lo logro...y hace cuanto que eso ocurrio?

-hace 200 años...ahora la tierra es un mejor lugar...

-como? (miro a su amigo) que esta no es la tierra?

-no amigo, tu te encuentras en otro lugar...este mundo esta mucho mas alla de el nuestro...y a pesar de que los humanos y estos seres son de diferentes razas,son algo similares

-(zero miro al cielo de vuelta)...ya veo...entonces despues de tanto tiempo,lo logro...al fin ella consiguio crear esa utopia con la que tu soñabas y yo luche...ojala pudiera verlo...

-no puedo llevarte hasta ahi,pero al menos puedo mostrarte que es lo que sucedio con todos luego de tu partida (dijo X un poco triste) quisieras verlo?

el rubio sin despegar su vista de la luna asintio en silencio,X se acerco a su amigo y puso una mano en su frente justo en la marca triangular que el tenia,de pronto todo el lugar comenzo a ser invadido por una intensa luz,zero de pronto comenzo a ver imagenes de todo lo que habia vivido mientras estaba en la tierra,vio el momento en el que se lanzo en un ataque suicida hacia la colonia espacial de eurasia,tambien cuando estaba en la luna junto con sus compañeros luchando contra lumine e incluso la ultima batalla que tuvo sobre la atmosfera de la tierra en la cual perdio la vida junto con weil

-entonces...ese lugar donde estoy,no es la tierra? (miro a su amigo)

-exactamente zero,tu te encuentras en un lugar mucho mas lejano en el espacio,pero a la vez no tan diferente de nuestro mundo

las imagenes siguieron moviendose hasta que frente a ellos aparecio un verde valle,una hermosa planicie llena de vegetacion y de vida donde se podian ver algunas construcciones pequeñas y tambien algunas personas que iban de un lugar a otro,zero miro en silencion por algunos minutos el lugar hasta que al fin lo reconocio

-esto...ese el area zero...(miro a su amigo) por que me trajiste aqui?

-hehe,por que aqui fue donde todo comenzo de vuelta,en este lugar apenas han pasado 10 dias desde que tu desapareciste junto con weil de la faz de la tierra,desde ese momemento todos ha cambiado para mejorar,gracias a esa jovencita que ayudaste en el pasado

-ciel...(devolvio su vista hacia el frente)

apenas y el rubio pronuncio su nombre la chica de cabello dorado salio de una de las tiendas,portaba si caracteristica ropa de tonos rosa y ademas sostenia unos papeles,su vista se veia algo cansada como siempre pues la mayoria de las veces se la pasaba en vela trabajando hasta tarde en algun proyecto nuevo como la vez que desarrollo el ciel sistem y con eso le puso fin a la crisis energetica,zero miraba atentamente a la joven y aunque no lo demostro sintrio algo que hace tanto tiempo no experimentaba,alegria de ver a la joven sana y salva y que no habia perdido las esperanzas,ella siguo caminando hasta que un reploide mayor de cabello azul y un visor rojo se junto con ella

-trabajaste de nuevo hasta tarde ciel? (pregunto cerveau) no se por que aun te exiges tanto?

-hehe...*yawn* es que aun hay mucho que hacer...debo hacer los planos...para la rehabilitacion de la cuidad...y tambien los diseños de la planta de energia...(se tallo los ojos con sueño) aun hay mucho que hacer...

-jeje a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado aun sonries y tienes animos de seguir...(cerveau miro el cielo) el estaria orgulloso de ti (la miro de vuelta)

-...*sigh*...gracias...ah,si me disculpas debo seguir...aun hay mucho que hacer...

la joven de larga cabellera rubia siguio con su camino,en el trayecto iba saludando a sus amigos,a los que llevaban algunos viveres hacia los almacenes,otros mas que trabajaban recojiendo vestigios de la batalla con craft,y por ultimo saludo a una joven de cabello naranja que reparaba en motor de un camion,estaba cubierta de aceite y sostenia una llave inglesa

-hola neige,dime ya casi acabas con eso? (saludo la rubia)

-ah,hola ciel (salio de debajo del motor) bueno aun esta algo dañando por la persecusion que hubo y los ataques de los mavericks mermaron mas lo que ya estaba descompuesto,pero si,solo tomare alginas parte de los trailers que esta destruidos y quedara como nuevo! (dijo neige sonriente)

-me alegro,necesitamos los camiones para explorar la zona,sera mas facil si los usamos para recuperar algunos fragmentos de lo que quedo de neo arcadia y tambien del ragnarok,eso nos haria las cosas mas faciles (sonrio ella)

-huh? (neige la miro a detalle) te ves algo cansada ciel,dormiste bien?

-uhh,de hecho me desvele con los planos de la planta de energia...aun tengo un poco de sueño...(se tallo los ojos)

-por que mejor en vez de seguir con eso,vas y descanzas un poco? (neige se puso una mano en la cintura) yo vigilare a los niños,ademas ya no hay peligros por aqui

-no no,esta bien...volvere al trabajo...te encargo a alouette*yawn!* (volvere en un rato)

-se esta muriendo de sueño,siempre fue mala para disimular (dijo zero desde el otro lado de la imagen)

ciel siguio su camino hasta que llego al trailer que usaba como centro de operaciones,saludo a la operadora y despues siguio hasta su habitacion,en ella habia un escritorio,una mesita de noche,su cama y un baul metalico donde de seguro guardaba su ropa,la joven dejo los papeles en su escritorio y se sento en la silla que usaba siempre,zero vio como la joven se recosto sobre el escritorio con los brazos al frente y miro la pila de papeles mietras se apoyaba en su barbilla,luego dio un languido y muy pesado bostezo que dormiria a cualquiera a 10 metros a la redonda

-ciel...a pesar de que yo ya no estoy...sigues esforzandote tanto...lamento el no haber podido cumplir mi promesa (dijo zero)

-vaya,hace mucho que no veia ese lado de ti,olvide que podias preocuparte por los demas (dijo X algo divertido)

la chica que se estaba durmiendo sobre su escritorio se despabilo un poco y despues se fue a recostar en su cama,miro hacia el techo por unos segundos y despues se giro hacia la mesita de noche donde habia 3 cuadros,en uno estaba ella con todos los miembros de la resistencia,en otro estaba ella junto con alouette sonriendo y en la ultima estaba la joven haciendo la seña de la paz y a su lado estaba el reploid de armadura roja,este estaba en su caracteristica pose de brazos cruzados y tenia esa mirada seria que lo caracterizaba

-...zero...*yawn*...espero...que vuelvas...pronto...(dijo ciel casi durmiendose)

con la poca fuerza que le quedaba a la cientifica tomo el cuadro y lo puso a su lado,despues se quedo profundamente dormida a causa del sueño atrasado,el rubio miraba todo desde su lugar sin decir una sola palabra

-pasa algo amigo? siento que quieres hacer algo por la forma en que la miras... (x se acerco y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo)

-X...hay alguna manera de que...pueda acercarme mas...(dijo el rubio)

-recuerda que solo puedes ver,solo te estoy mostrando lo que paso en este mundo luego de tu partida

zero solo asintio en silencio para despues acercarce a la joven,cuando el rubio la tenia frente a el acrco una mano y retiro un mechon de cabello de la frente de la cientifica,esto a X lo dejo un poco incredulo ya que no era posible que ninguno de los 2 pudiera tocar nada de lo que esta ahi,despues se agacho para quedar hasta la altura de la cientifica que estaba recostada en la cama,poso una mano sobre las de ella y despues hablo

-ciel...lamento mucho el que no haya cumplido mi promesa,pero era algo que debia hacer,no tienes que lamentarte nada por que yo elegi ayudarte en tu labor de volver este mundo un lugar mejor para los humanos y reploids,se que contigo al mando de las cosas todo saldra bien,lo siento...

-zero...n-no te vayas...te e-extraño...(dijo ciel dormida)

el joven de cabello rubio miro un poco incredulo a la cientifica pues sin que el se percatara ciel lo habia tomado de las manos,pero aun tenia los ojos cerrados,el rubio no supo como reaccionar ante las acciones de la cientifica pues el no era alguien muy expresivo,la joven apreto el agarre y siguio hablando

-se que...esto es un sueño...pero...por favor...no te vayas...(comenzo a sollozar) te extraño...al igual que el resto...de los miembros de la...resistencia...no te marches...(una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de ciel)...quedate conmigo...

-"pobre joven...de verdad lo extraña tanto? (penso X) es la segunda chica que se interesa en zero,de esa manera"

\- (zero desvio la mirada pues no sabia que decir)...ciel...aunque yo quisiera...eso no es posible,yo ya no pertenezco a este mundo,ademas ya no hay amenazas que requieran mi presencia...pero se que tu haras de este mundo un mejor lugar,no me necesitas para esto

-zero...(mas lagrimas bajaron por su rostro)...pero yo...

-lamento que haya tenido que terminar asi,pero debes de ser fuerte,se que puedes hacerlo...cree en ti como creiste en mi,yo confio que cambiaras este mundo,se que tu seras capaz de hacer realidad los ideales por los que X y yo luchamos tanto (el rubio apreto mas sus mano)

despues de las palabras de zero,la habitacion quedo en silencio total,X que estaba un poco mas retirado se acerco hasta quedar a espaldas de su amigo,este aun sostenia la mano de la joven cientifica y la miraba inexpresivamente,ciel que aun estaba dormida dejo de sollozar y comenzo a sonreir levemente,cuando el rubio estaba por levantarse de vuelta la joven de ojos azules hablo de nuevo

-lo hare...(sonreia con los ojos cerrados)...creere en mi como lo hice en ti,no los defraudare...a ninguno de...los 2

-se que lo haras ciel,dejamos en ti nuestras esperanzas (dijo X que le puso una mano en el hombro,luego miro a zero y asintio)

-es hora de que me marche, este es el adios...espero que nos podamos encontrar,en otro mundo,en otra vida (zero se puso de de pie)

el reploid que se habia puesto de pie y estaba por marcharse sintio de pronto un apreton en su muñeca izquierda,al mirar vio que ciel aun lo retenia con una de sus manos y ademas de sus ojos que aun seguian cerrados bajaban un par de lagrimas,zero estaba por zafarse del agarre pero al ver a la joven cientifia llorar algo en su interior lo retuvo,ciel entre-dormida le pidio al rubio que antes de que se fuera se acercara a ella pues tenia algo que decirle,a lo que el reploid no se nego

**_MUAK!_**

justo cuando el reploid se agacho para tener frente a frente el rostro de la cientifica esta abrio los ojos,lo que soprendio al rubio,y antes de que pudiera reaccionar la cientifica lo tomo de la nuca y le planto un beso,X abrio los ojos ante la sorpresa pues nunca pero nunca se espero que su amigo fuera capaz de tal acto,zero al sentir los labios de la joven tuvo una explosion de emociones,primero fue sorpresa,luego un poco de incomodidad,despues intento alejarse pero la cientifica no lo dejaba y al final lentamente se fue dejando llevar por la sensacion y cerro los ojos correspondiendo el beso,para un ser frio y serio como el eso fue una experiencia totalmente nueva pues ni siquiera iris fue capaz de tal cosa,segundos despues ambos se separaron y la cientifica le sonrio levemente mientras le acariciaba el rostro,luego se giro para la derecha y se quedo profundamente dormida,zero aun estaba algo estupefacto ante lo que acababa de pasar

-es hora de irnos,nuestro tiempo aqui ya termino...

-s-si...vamonos...

ambos fueron iluminados por una luz blanca y al parpadear zero se encontraba de vuelta en las praderas que rodean ponyville,la casa de fluttershy estaba a algunos metros de ahi,el reploid miro hacia un lado encontrandose con su amigo el cual ahora vestia su clasica armadura de batalla,este le sonreia al rubio y tenia su casco bajo el brazo derecho,revelando una cabellera castaña,corta y algo alborotada que contrastaba muy bien con sus ojos color esmeralda,zero miro un tanto extrañado a su amigo que no perdia su semblante tranquilo

-ya no debes preocuparte mas por ella...como vez ella ahora esta en paz...(sonrio X) pero aun asi hay algo que no entiendo...

-y eso seria...(dijo el rubio con indiferencia)

-como fue posible que tu pudieras tener contacto con ella,pense que lo unico que yo podia hacer era mostrarte lo que pasaba ahi,mas no trasladarte hasta ese lugar...(X se rasco la nuca)

-heh...sea como sea...te agradezco que me hayas mostrado eso...ahora me siento un poco mas tranquilo,pero eso todavia no aclara el por que aun estoy vivo (zero miro hacia el cielo estrellado)

-la razon es simple,por que tu mereces vivir (X se acerco hasta donde esta su amigo) a pesar de haber sido creado con el unico fin de destruir todo a tu paso,eso no te detuvo para realizar proesas que fueron por el bien de la humanidad,realizaste un ataque suicida a eurasia y saliste vivo,ademas no es la primera vez que arriesgaste tu vida pues,ya lo habias hecho antes durante el ascenso de sigma (al llegar puso una mano en el hombro de zero)

-eso no importa ya,lo hice por que tu eras mi amigo y debia apoyarte (dijo el rubio sin despegar su vista del cielo)

-no seas modesto zero...no va contigo (X rio) ademas de esto,te enfrentaste a tu propio destino al no ser manipulado por el virus sigma,luchaste junto conmigo contra lumine,sigma y en las guerras elf,destruiste tu propio cuerpo que era el receptaculo de una abominacion y ademas sacrificaste tu vida para evitar que la humanidad fuera subyugada por el tirano de weil,despues de todo eso crees que no mereces una segunda oportunidad?

-...aunque asi fuera,que sentido tendria (dijo en un tono serio) yo no conzco nada ademas de la guerra y el derramamiento de sangre,no tengo una mision por la cual estar aqui...(apreto su puño)

-eso es lo que tienes que aprender amigo,ya no hay mas misiones u objetivos por cumplir...(X puso ambas manos en los hombros de su amigo) tu nueva encomienda ahora es vivir,disfruta de todo lo que nosotros pudimos experimentar y que tu te negabas a intentar,es por eso que estas vivo una vez mas,para que puedas experimentar todo aquello a lo que antes te negaste

el rubio miro atentamente a su compañero de cabello castaño,este le daba una amble sonrisa mientras sosotenia su mano en su hombro,zero bajo la mirada hasta el piso y despues sonrio levemente,X supo que eso significaba que lo intentaria pues el sacarle una sonrisa a su amigo era una labor que no cualquiera lograria

-sabes ella hubiera deseado que lo intentaras...estaria muy decepcionada si se entera que estas desaprovechando esta oportunidad (hablo X)

-dudo mucho que ciel sepa que aun sigo vivo,ella cree que yo mori...

-no me referia a ciel...yo hablaba de la unica reploid que logro abrir una brecha en ese corazon de piedra...

zero dejo de mirar hacia las estrellas y observo a su amigo,este le daba una leve sonrisa,el rubio sabia perfectamente a quien se referia su compañero de mil batallas,cuando estuvo por hablar x comenzo a desvanecerse poco a poco desde los pies,zero extrañado miro a su amigo con duda

-tal parece que es hora de irme...recuerda lo que te dije amigo mio...vive,es lo que iris hubiera querido...(X sonrio)

a los pocos segundos el joven reploid de armadura azul desaparecio,zero que no pudo decir palabra alguna solo miro al cielo con la mirada inexpresiva que siempre lo caracteriza,mientras veia la luna penso en las palabras de su amigo,ahora que tenia una nueva oportunidad para vivir no sabia que es lo que debia hacer,pues el no era alguien que conociera lo que se llama vida pacifica,bajo la vista y enfoco su mirada en la cabaña de la pegaso que le estaba dando alojamiento,al llegar abrio la puerta con algo de nerviosismo pues no sabia como es que iba a reaccionar la pegaso,pero al entrar no encontro a nadie,la casa estaba casi completamente en tinieblas a exepcion de la cocina de la cual una tenue luz sobresalia del marco de la puerta,zero suspiro y camino hasta la cocina,el imagino que ahi se encontraria fluttershy,pero solo estaba angel recostado sobre la mesa,tenia el estomago hinchado y una mirada de dolor,el rubio arqueo una ceja ante lo que estaba viendo,luego miro a un lado donde en el suelo se encontro con un monton de verduras a medio comer,y frente a estas la puerta del refrigerador estaba entre abierta

-aprovechaste que la señorita flutters no estaba para asaltar el refrigerador,verdad? (dijo el rubio con indiferencia)

"el conejo no hablo,solo se quejo"

-ahhh...tu actitud infantil me recuerda a ese torpe de axl,sera mejor que te saque de aqui antes de que ella te encuentre y haga conejo a la plancha

**_"urhhgggg"_**

zero tomo al conejo en una mano y luego para que este no se callera lo recargo contra su pecho,miro la masacre vejetal y por un momento penso en recojer,pero tenia demasiado en la cabeza como para hacer esa clase de cosas,salio de la cocina y se dirigio hacia el cuarto de fluttershy,ahi acomodo al conejo gloton en un cajon del armario que el solia usar como cama,el rubio salio de la habitacio y se sento en uno de los sofas de la sala,pensando en todo lo que vio y en lo que le dijo su amigo

-ahhh...por donde deberia empezar...ahora que aqui no hay un enemigo al cual combatir no se que hacer...me siento inutil...(miro por la enorme ventana que estaba a su lado) tal vez X tiene razon...deberia intentar llevar una vida tranquila...la pregunta es...como?

el reploid de cabello dorado veia con suma seriedad el astro nocturno,pensaba en las palabras de su amigo,no estaba muy seguro de como lo haria pero intentara seguir las palabras que su amigo de mil batallas le dijo momento atras,ademas lo que mas hizo mella en el fue que X dijera esa frase "ella lo habria deseado asi..." esas palabras fueron las que le comenzaron a dar algo de determinacion al rubio,pues eso que estaba por intentar era nuevo para el

* * *

A la mañana siguiente

un par de yeguas caminaban por las calles de pequeño poblado,por la posicion del sol que apenas comenzaba a asomarse por las colinas eran alrededor de las 7:35 de la mañana,las calles aun estaban solas y muy pocos ponies transitaban por ahi,ninguna de las 2 decia nada,sus pisadas eran lo unico que resonaban en el pavimento y sus miradas veian hacia el suelo,una de las ponies era un pegaso de melena rosa y pelaje amarillo claro,usaban un sueter verde de manga larga y unos jeans algo ajustados,su compañera era una unicornio de color blanco y melena purpura profundo,ella usaba un conjunto deportivo que consistia en un pantalon de malla y una sudadera ambos de color azul claro,fluttershy tenia una mirada algo cansada ademas de unas ojeras algo marcadas que se veian a simple vista,miro hacia un lado a su amiga rarity la cual estaba casi en el mismo estado pero ella se veia mas tranquila,la pegaso intento formular palabra alguna pero pr mas que lo intentaba sus palabras morian en su garganta,pues no sabia que decir,miro hacia el frente dandose cuenta que no faltaba mucho para llegar a su hogar,entonces se pregunto si es que el estaria ahi,y al verlo que es lo que le diria? fluttershy sacudio su cabeza para tratar de sacarse esas ideas pero su amiga se dio cuenta de eso y le pregunto que es lo que pasa

-no nada,es solo que...(suspiro)...no se como reaccionar a lo que me contaste,aun no lo puedo asmiliar (hablo la pegaso)

-entiendo...sabes al igual que tu,no se que hacer ahora que vi de lo que el es capaz,de hecho hasta pense que deberiamos decirle a twiligth y que ella hable sobre "zero" con la princesa...quiza y pueda ayudarnos...(rarity bostezo)

-d-decirle a la p-princesa...no lo se no creo que sea una buena idea...podria creer que el es un enemigo que viene a acabar con nuestro pacifico modo de vida...no se si sea buena idea

-lo se,pero y si el no viene con buenas intenciones? (pregunto rarity mirando a su amiga) a decir verdad no estoy muy segura de que el sea una buena persona,es cierto que nos salvo a todos en la alcaldia pero...creo que dentro de el puede haber algo muy peligroso...(se llevo una mano a la boca)

-pero...el...red no es una mala persona! (fluttershy alzo la voz y se detuvo)

-aun no estamos seguras cariño (rarity se acerco a ella) no tiene mas de un mes que lo conocemos y no sabemos de lo que es capaz,sobre todo ahora que ha recuperado la memoria,quiza tienes razon y yo me equivoque pero...debemos tener cuidado,por lo menos hasta saber sus verdaderas intenciones (puso una mano sobre el hombro de la pegaso) de acuerdo?

-...(suspiro)...esta bien...solo te pido que aun lo trates como era antes de que el recuperase la memoria,quiza asi logre abrirse ante nosotras y demostrar que el no es malo,esta bien? (fluttershy la miro)

-entendido,fingire que no paso nada,lo tratare como si aun fuera red

la pegaso un poco mas animada pero aun somnolienta le sonrio a su amiga y despues siguieron su camino hacia el hogar de fluttershy,algunos minutos despues llegaron a la casa pero no entraron inmediatamente pues fluttershy se quedo sujetando la perilla con una expresion pensativa,rarity se acerco a ella y le dijo que fuera valiente y que ella iba a estar ahi apoyandola,flutteshy asintio y abrio la puerta lentamente,al entrar busco con la mirada al rubio pero no encontro a nadie,reviso su cuarto,el baño y hasta el atico pero no habia rastro alguno de zero,rarity se dirigio a la cocina esperando que el rubio estuviera ahi pero no habia nadie,se sento en una silla y despues la pegaso llego

-pense que estaria aqui...a donde se habra ido? (pregunto la pegaso)

-quiza y ni siquiera vino a dormir,tal vez este en algun otro lado,puede que haya ido a darle caza a ese grifo que falto por ser capturado (dijo rarity) deberiamos ir a buscarlo?

-...no...dudo mucho que el este en problemas,ademas con lo que vimos la noche anterior sabemos que el capaz de cuidarse solo,demosle tiempo,puede que haya tenido algun asunto que resolver (fluttershy se cruzo de brazos y miro al suelo) vaya,que desastre! estoy segura que esto es obra de angel (termino de hablar mientras veia a todos lados)

-cariño deberias ir por tus cosas,que no se supone que debes de llegar al hospital en 20 minutos (dijo rarity)

-ahhh,cierto...(suspiro cansada) lo dejare para despues,vuelvo en un minuto,ire a mi habitacion

fluttershy salio de la cocina en busca del material que era requerido en el hospital,rarity al quedarse sola en la cocina se sirvio un vaso de agua y se sento en una de las sillas que estaban desperdigadas por ahi,la modista dio un languido bostezo luego de dar un sorbo al agua,miro por la ventana notando que el sol ya iluminaba tenuemente las praderas aledañas al hogar de su amiga,sonrio levemente y despues vio que por uno de los lados se acercaba una pequeña figura blanca

-angel? "que es lo que hace afuera"

Rarity no perdio tiempo y se levanto hacia la ventana,la abrio e intento llamar al pequeño conejo blanco,pero este no la escucho,miro hacia donde iba el animalito,este se dirigia justo hacia un par de frondosos arboles que estaban casi justo detras del la cabaña de su amiga,ahi fue cuando gracias a la luz del sol que se elevaba vio una figura muy alta y que se movia de un lado a otro

-ahi esta! Fluttershy,lo encontre! (grito a todo pulmon)

La modista no perdio tiempo y salio corriendo de la casa por la pueta frontal,rodeo la vivienda hasta llegar al destino que angel habia tomado,ahi frente a ella y debajo de 2 enormes arboles la unicornio se llevo la sorpresa de su vida,hasta el sueño se le quito

-ah…..ahhh….aaah….

-rarity que fue lo que dijiste!? Por que saliste corriendo asi de la (fluttershy miro al frente)...casa…

Apenas la pegaso se reunio con su amiga,ambas abrieron los ojos y sus mandibulas cayeron hasta el suelo,frente a ellas el joven de cabellera dorada se movia de un lado a otro,evadiendo golpes y patadas de una replica identica a el,con la diferencia que el clon era de color rojo vino y su cabello era rubio

platinado,ambos luchaban solo con sus puños y estaban vestidos de igual manera,usaban solamente la parte inferior de sus armaduras,con el torso al desnudo (como cuando shiryu se quita la armadura),las chicas reaccionaron de diferente modo,flutershy se sonrojo un poco al ver el torso desnudo y bien marcado del joven,ya que ella no era tan alocada como su amiga pinkie,mientras que rarity empezaba a dejar un charco de baba frente a ella y miraba al joven como si este fuera un platillo delicioso,ademas movia sus dedos como si intentara poner las manos sobre el rubio

-oh...um…uh…wow…esta...fuerte…verdad? (dijo en voz baja sin dejar de mirar al frente)

-…uhhh…."QUIERO! QUIERO! QUIERO! :3 " (penso rarity con corazones en los ojos)

-Huh! Hak! (exclamaba zero mientras intentaba patear a su replica)

Pocos segundos despues el rubio se dio cuenta de que tenia public,pero solo las miro con el rabillo del ojo para evitar perder la concentracion,su replica seguia arremetiendo contra el pero no lograba acertar ningun golpe,zero estaba en la misma situacion,ambos estaban empatado y no parecia que la lucha fuera a inlcinarse hacia alguno de los 2,no ahora por lo menos

-uhm…como crees que…um..el pueda hacer eso…osea,dividirse (pregunto la pegaso aun en voz baja)

-n-no…lo se…pero…a mi no me importaria tener a ese par en mi casa…hehehe…(dijo rarity de manera pervertida)

Inesperadmente la replica logro acercarse mas al reploid y en un descuido acerto un fuerte uppercut en la mandibular de su rival,zero se elevo un poco por la inercia del golpe,mientras que fluttershy se llevo una mano a la boca algo preocupada,estaba por interceder cuando vio que el rubio de cabello dorado dio un mortal hacia atras usando la fuerza del golpe que le habian propinado,al dar toda la vuelta y antes de caer dio una patada doble al rostro de su rival,mandandolo contra el par de arboles que se cimbraron por el impacto,al caer completamente la copia empezo a buggearse (osea se distorsiono) y luego se volvio blanca para despues desaparecer, zero que estaba de pie a algunos metros solo dio un suspiro,sin percatarse que las chicas se acercaban por detras de el

-pheh…me descuide…(se limpio un hilo de sangre que bajaba por su labio) espero que hayan disfrutado del espectaculo (se giro hacia ellas)

-como…um…fue que tu te dividiste…claro si no te molesta decirnos…(pregunto fluttershy con voz tenue)

-simple,use el "soul body" una habilidad que me permite crear una copia de energia exacta de mi mismo,es muy util para los entrenamientos

-ya veo,entonces tambien puedes usar magia?

-magia? (pregunto el reploid con duda) que acaso eso no existe?

-pero tu la acabas de usar! (exclamo rarity)

-eso que use es tecnologia,no magia (zero se cruzo de brazos) se trata de un chip que obtuve al derrotar a un maverick llamado split mushroom,gracias a eso es que puedo usar su habilidad

-uh? "no entendi ni una plabra de lo que dijo (penso rarity)

-um…okay…(dijo flutters) ahora que te encontramos hay algo de lo que quisiera hablarte (bajo la mirada)

Quisiera preguntarte sobre…

-mi origen? (pregunto el reploid y ambas chicas asintieron) eso mismo pense,no tengo problemas con contarles de donde provengo,pero sera despues,pues tu debes ir al hospital fluttershy y por la posicion del sol deduzco que son casi las 7:55 am

-RAYOS,LLEGARE TARDE¡ (grito fluttershy)

-cuando hayas vuelto les contare todo lo que quieran saber,ahora sera major que te des prisa,no ire a ninguna parte,me encargare del desastre que angel causo (les dio la espalda) date prisa

El rubio se giro y dejo a ambas chicas un tanto curiosas por saber un poco mas sobre el origen de red,pero al ver que a la pegaso se le hacia tarde esta desplego sus alas y salio volando a toda velocidad dejando a su amiga junto con el rubio,rarity se acerco hacia red y le pregunto si no queria una taza de café,este miro sin expresion a la unicornio para luego asentir levemente,entonces ambos entraron a la casa de la pegaso

* * *

Phew! Y al fin pude completer otro capitulo,lamento la demora pero la Universidad ha consumido la mayor parte de mi tiempo,en fin espero que les haya gustado,dejen sus reviews y nos vemos luego!


End file.
